The Magic Trio and the Goblet of Fire
by PotterheadNo.04
Summary: The 'Magic Trio' returns to Hogwarts. They are shocked when Dumbledore announces them about the Tri-wizard Tournament reopening, and nearly faints (one actually faints) when Harry and one of them are chosen by the goblet as the 4th and 5th champions. [Romania/OC, DenNor, USUK, Harry Potter Canon ships] [Part2 of the Magic Trio Series]
1. Prologue

**So, hi! I'm back with The Magic Trio and the Goblet of Fire. I still have weeks of exams left but I squeezed in time to write this approximately 200-word prologue.**

 **-0-0-0-**

Prolougue

Cough, Cough, Cough comes out Blood

England

England was doing his paperwork. Again. Ever since he got back from Hogwarts, he was straight back into politics and whatnot. Of course, he was a 13-years-old doing politics for a few days before he grew back into his usual physical appearance.

To be very honest, England wanted to be back at hogwarts, where he didn't have to face the bloody frog, a certain annoying American, and others. Of course there was Malfoy, but at least there was a whole bunch of other people who hated Malfoy with him.

Tired from work, England looked at the calendar to see if the time for him to escape work for a while has come yet. Today would've been the Quidditch Cup. England wondered if any of his brothers went to see the Cup. He would've went if it wasn't for all the paperwork he had... well, that wasn't the real reason he didn't go. Ireland being Ireland, he probably went. And meeting Ireland was not the best thing England could wish for. Another reason why is because if he meets Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys at the cup - because they probably did go, as the Weasleys and Harry love the sport, Hermione probably tagged along too... anyway, if they meet him as an adult they would probably think weird that he looks like an older version of 'Arthur Kirkland.' They might think he is Arthur Kirkland's father who left him when young or something.

England's trail of thoughts was ended by an abrupt pain in his stomach. He felt like his organs were being twisted and burnt. The Cup. Death Eaters.

England could feel it, he could feel the Dark Magic spreading his lands. The paperwork was stained in blood as England coughed blood up. It took a while for him to stop coughing blood up. After that, it took even more time for the dizziness and stomach-ache to go away.

When England recovered, he quickly changed into clean not-stained-with-blood clothing, before quickly getting a piece of paper and a 'muggle' pen and jotting down a letter to the Weasleys to check that they were unhurt. He gave the letter to Watson, and was about to send him, when he realised that the Weasleys would think it weird if he knew about what happened in the cup before it was out in the Daily Prophet or some other magical newspaper.

So, he decided to wait a day or so before sending the letter, and retrieved the letter from Watson. The following day, he sent the letter as he planned to. After sending the letter, he looked back to his new calendar (he got a new one as, well, the last one was stained in blood).

September 1 was near. England looked forward to it. Both to meet the wizards again and to escape from paperwork… mostly because he didn't want the paperwork, and he wanted to escape those World Meetings.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **24April2018 - Anthony111 asked in a review why England was not at World Cup. Yes, he had too much paperwork, that's one thing. AND he didn't want to go as he might have to see and meet Ireland. It's not said in context... wait I might as well add that part in. ADDED! Re-read paragraph 3! It's re-written!**

 **Damn it. I might as well make it so that England goes to the World Cup... I might. I might. Because I can produce lots of interesting scenes... hm... so... RE-WRITE WARNING! Prologue might be re-written!**


	2. AN (NOT discontinuing!)

Eh, so.

 **(INSERT SWEAR WORD HERE)**

I though the end-of-year exams were weeks away. But NOOOO. The school jut notified the students that it is just about two weeks away!  
I am so, so, sorry. But my updates are going to be slow.

Ah, and. I've been reading OC reviews on Quotev so I learn what is a Mary Sue and what is a good OC. And I've taken 'Is your OC a Mary/Gary sue or a anit-sue' tests. Elleore is considered 'not a Sue' from the test results. Those test results combined with information from OC reviews, I am guessing the problem with Elleore is her romantic interest in Romania, and that she has a painful past. Eh. And I should probably make her profile more detailed. Goddammit I need to improve her cuz I hate Mary Sues and I would hate myself if I make one myself.

SO. I decided to er, try and fix her. I suppose. I mean, I like the idea of her. To be very honest, one of the reasons I created her is because for the Yule Ball in the Goblet of fire. The Magic Trio would need a partner. Denmark for Norway and America for England seemed pretty good to me. But Romania.

HE DOES NOT HAVE A MAJOR SHIP. There is Bulagaria/Romania but I think of them more like friends... and there is Romania/Hungary but I am a PruHun or AusHun (I ship them both don't kill me) person, so nah. I COULD find someone in the HP universe to go with him, but EH.

So that's why I made Elleore. Kind of a head-count filler, I suppose. I wrote 'White Halls' just for this crossover, hence why it is _horrible. a piece of crap_ (I had no passion for it). Originally she was supposed to be shipped with England (remind me what I was thinking, it's a Sue-trait apparently according to a couple of people- and it makes sense), but I scrapped that idea before she became a Sue. Like, there are SO MANY OCs out there being shipped with England. SO MANY. No offense if you did that, though.

ANYWAAAAAY.

An updated, more detailed profile of Elleore is on my profile, if you're interested in it. Also, if you want to review Elleore using the new profile, go ahead. Just PM me that you did it, with the link to the page. I think criticism is the base for growth. Though it does hurt. A lot. Hahah...

OH YEAH I NEARLY FORGOT. I decided to keep to prologue.

I think that's all I have to say- erm, _write._ Have a nice say, or night, afternoon, whatever. Time differences you know.

-PotterheadNo.04


	3. Ch1- We meet again, Harry

Chapter 1

We meet again, Harry.

Norway

The Magic Trio met up in King's Cross.

"How have you been?" England asked the two.

"Great," Romania said, "Negru found me back in Romania, and I am sure he'll find me at Hogwarts again."

"I'm not so good, Death Eaters at the Quidditch Cup, it was a pain," England said, "And my blood rined my paperwork. Had to do it all over again."

" _Ouch_ , I read about it in the Magic Papers at my place, it's quite the news all over the globe," Romania said, "It was a World Cup after all; it was the centre of attention."

"Something else is stirring up in the wizarding world for sure," Norway whispered in a low tone.

"Yes, I feel it," England said, "Oh yeah, Norway, here's Emilia," England continued, handing over the wheelie pet-box thingy **(I forgot what it's called)** containing his cat to him, "She's been a good girl. Didn't scratch a single furniture… and she went along well with my nation-cat… but she did grow a lot." **(Does the nations even know that those cats are nation-cats? Let's say they do.)**

"A lot," Norway concluded peering inside of the box. The cat was now very big, but she was still the cat he knew. Emilia purred, as she met eyes with Norway, "Sorry if it cost you to raise her."

"No problem, Norway," England said.

The Magic Trio went aboard the Express. Emilia was allowed out of her box in the train, though she did attract some attention. The Trio searched for the Golden Trio, only to bump into the blonde, rude, ferret-face that always shouts: _"My father will hear about this!"_

"Watch where you're going, Bondevik," Malfoy scowled, and saw Emilia, his eyes widened, "Bloody hell, is that a _cat_? Are you even allowed to bring in one that big?"

"Yes it is my cat, and I am allowed to bring her in- asked Dumbledore… and I think Emilia would love a new toy for her to roll around and bite and scratch…" Norway said narrowing his eyes at the ferret. Malfoy went pale, getting what Norway was implying, and ran away with his two gorillas following him.

"Hasn't changed, has he?" England said, "Can't believe he's one of mine. He's unbearable."

"Come on, let's find Harry," Romania said, and they continued their search.

When they finally found the Golden Trio, Ron exclaimed the same thing as Malfoy as soon as he saw them.

"Bloody hell! Is that a cat- is that Emilia!? Are you even allowed to bring in one that big?" Ron exclaimed as soon as he saw the giant cat.

"I think he meant _'nice to see you again,'_ " Hermione said, "It really is great to see you all again. How have you all been? Sorry I didn't really have an opportunity to owl you three that often."

"It's fine, and we're doing great- though Arthur was quite sick a few days ago. You?" Romania said.

"Good," Hermione smiled.

"I'm fine as well," Harry smiled.

"AND I AM NOT!" Ron shouted.

"What happened?" England asked, while seating himself down.

"Dad won't tell me _anything!_ Something's happening at Hogwarts. Malfoy's dad told him, but my dad didn't!" Ron complained.

"I am sure he has his reasons," Romania said, then turned to England and Norway, _"You don't think it's that tournament, do you? Only Ministry people know it… secret to students…"_ he asked the two in the nation's language.

 _"_ _I don't know… hope not,"_ England said, _"Dumbledore told me nothing."_

 _"_ _No-one told me anything either,"_ Romania said.

 _"_ _Let's hope that's not the case… if it is the case… then it is at the worst timing,"_ Norway said.

"Guys, English please," Hermione said, "I don't know how many times I have to say this."

"Ah, yes, sure," Romania said, "I just love our code…"

"Anyway, Harry, how was your holidays?" Romania asked.

"The Dursleys did not treat me any better," Harry said, "I did read your letters in secret though. I didn't get to send one back, didn't get the timing to do so. It was so hard getting mail by owl in secret. Sending Hedwig is even harder, you see, my aunt and uncle doesn't want people to think weird of them that a snowy owl comes in and out of the house with mail."

"It's okay, we understand," England said.

"And hey, where's your bat Vlad?" Harry asked.

"On his way," Romania said, "Didn't really want to go through Muggle stuff so I let him find me when I went to Romania, I am sure he'll find me in Hogwarts as well."

"That's one intelligent bat," Hermione complimented with a smile.

Norway thought about the Triwizard Tounament. If it really was what was happening, the Ministry of Magic in the UK really must be out of their mind. And they couldn't've chosen a worse timing to re-open the dangerous event.

Norway silently prayed the they were wrong, and Hermione started to tell them about what happened during the Quidditch Cup, and how elves should be treated better. They chatted about elf rights, Ron butting in that Elves liked the way they were treated, and the nations didn't dare to interfere in their argument.

England didn't really seem fond of the argument Hermione was making, nor the way Ron was responding to it. Norway could tell he wanted to join in the talk but was restraining to keep their friendship.

Also, as Norway's friends already knew of their semi-immortality, the nations would have to be extra-careful to not let the Golden Trio know as well. Let's say they are far too loyal to their friends and family. They are sure to tell their friends and family about their semi-immortality if they figure it out.

For the moment, Norway knew Hermione was suspecting something from them. What she thought they were Norway couldn't pinpoint.

The Magic Trio knew their nation status couldn't be a secret forever. But they wanted them to be oblivious of their status for as long as possible.

And boy, where they right about the Tournament.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **So, I thought I should post a chapter, so here it is.**

 **Oh and I'm thinking of making England into an (official, registered) animagus, what do you think about that? Maybe the other nations too?**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	4. Ch2- Boy, they were right

**Did I mention that I do not own Hetalia and Harry Potter? Yeah, I don't. But I do own Elleore, though she doesn't show up...**

 **-0-0-0-**

Chapter 2

Boy, they were right

England

When they were all seated in their house tables, England stared up to Dumbledore, who's eyes were twinkling. England couldn't move tables, as it the sorting of the First Years, and it would be confusing for them is the houses were mixed.

He started to eat his food. He could hear Hermione talking very loudly about elf rights in the distance, and he could see Norway talking to his Ravenclaw friends. Probably about Emilia growing a lot and

 **(In the movies, the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables are close to each other, so they should be able to hear each other)**

He was enjoying his food when someone poked him on the arms. He turned with an annoyed look to see a 1st-year that had just been sorted. Malcolm Baddok, if England was correct.

"Um- excuse me, why did those Gryffindor twins hiss at me when I was sorted?" he asked.

"Uh- because our house doesn't have to good reputation to them," England said.

"Don't listen to him, Baddok, we're the best house," Malfoy said, "I clapped for you, didn't I? So listen to me."

"Why would he have to do that?" another first year, who seemed to be a friend of Baddok (Graham Pritchard, England remembered ) said to the ferret.

"Do you know who I even am?" Malfoy scowled at the first-year.

"You're a Malfoy, I know that," Pritchard said.

"Then you know I deserve respect, I suspect you're not a pure-blood, I've never heard of your name," Malfoy spat.

"Hey, blood type isn't everything, stop picking on someone not your own age," England told the rude ferret. The two glared at each other for 10 seconds before breaking eye contact, "Ignore him," the nation told the first-years, "My name's Arthur Kirkland."

"As in, the ancient family Kirkland…?" Baddock said, "Oh- I'm Malcolm Baddok."

"Yes, heard it when you were sorted," England said, "And no, I am not a descendant of the Kirkland family from centuries ago that disappeared, just the same surname. And you're Graham Pritchard, right?" he held out a hand to Pritchard.

"I don't do handshakes," Pritchard said, "But yes, I am."

England thought that this kid had some attitude, as he shook hands with Malcolm instead. The two boys chatted with him the whole time. They told him about themselves, with Malfoy occasionally dropping rude comments, and England firing back at him. England also told them about his friends in other houses. They told him they had two friends in Ravenclaw, their name being Stewart Ackerley and Noel Harwich. England remembered the trembling kid, Ackerley.

(Oh, and Graham was Welsh- he sensed it (and his surname was Welsh, meaning 'brave power'). Malcolm was most probably Irish.)

 **(These information above, such as the Welsh name thing, is all from the Harry Potter Wikia. These names are all relevant, and was seen in the books.)**

"So!" Dumbledore said, smiling around at them all after the feast ended, "Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices. Mr Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it."

He continued on his speech, "As ever, I would like to remind you all that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year," he paused, "And just a friendly reminder that Mr Lupei sitting right there," he gestured to Romania, "Is _not_ a vampire. It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

 _'_ _WHAT?!"_ some quidditch players and quidditch fans gasped, including Harry. Some like Fred or George was too surprised to even say that. Others were ready to faint.

"This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy – but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts –" Dumbledore continues, but a loud bang of the door opening cut him off.

England half-expected one of the countries to have busted in, rememring the Nordic's last way of entering, but no. A man- Mad-eye Moody, England recognized him- walked in. He walked up to the teacher's table and seated himself in the empty one. Then drunk some thing out from a bottle.

"May I introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher," Dumbledore said, "Professor Moody."

Few gasps and chatters could be heard after that.

 _"_ _Mad-eye Moody?"_ one of the Slytherins said, "I look forward to this already!"

"Ugh, it's just DADA," another Slytherin said, "I wonder if we will actually learn about the Dark Arts this time. Whatddya think, Kirkland?"

"DADA is called 'DADA' for a reason," England shot back, "It's not called the 'Dark Arts.'"

The Slytherin growled, and retreated into his pudding.

"As I was saying," Dumbledore continued his speech, "We are to have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event which has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!' Fred Weasley shouted very loudly, so loud that everyone could hear.

"I am _not_ joking, Mr Weasley," the professor said, "Though, now you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag and a leprechaun who all go into a bar –"

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.

"Er – but maybe this is not the time … no …" Dumbledore stopped, "Where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament … well, some of you will not know what this Tournament involves, so I hope those who _do_ know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely. The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago, as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry – Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the Tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities – until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the Tournament was discontinued."

England was one the ones to stop the idiotic event, he was fuming with anger. Why did they even revive the stupid thing?

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the Tournament," Dumbledore continued, "None of which have been very successful. However, our own Departments of International Magical Co-operation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that, this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger. The Heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Hallowe'en. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

The large amount of money seemed to attract a large number of people. England sighed. No, no, no… the reason why the tournament couldn't be revived was because he was the one to stop it. Now that he wasn't known in the Magical Ministry, they had revived it.

Dumbledore seemed to have noticed England's frustration.

"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts," he spoke, "The Heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age – that is to say, seventeen years or older – will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This-" he had to raise his voice due to a lot of complaining and protests from students, "-is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the Tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion. Therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen.

"The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October, and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

England sighed in relief. Harry Potter wouldn't be able to compete. Though it didn't seem like Harry was up for it anyway.

England went to the Slytherin Dorms straight away, to sleep and clear his head. In the common room, he bumped into Malfoy.

"Look who it is," Malfoy sneered, "It's _Kirkland._ You don't deserve that surname. Bet you're not even related by about 0.1% to the legendary pureblood Kirkland family from decades ago."

"You're in my way, Malfoy," England growled, while thinking: 'Oh, how wrong you are. I AM the bloody 'legendary' KIRKLAND.'

"So, you're up for a fight, huh?" Malfoy said, "I have to say… I know some older Slytherins who would put my name in for me… but no… I am not up for the money I already have. Unlike _some_ people, I don't need to risk my life for money. Of course wining the cup would bring me glory but who needs more glory when you already have the best glory of being a Malfoy?"

"Quit dreaming about it, Malfoy. The Goblet wouldn't choose you anyway," England scoffed, "It'll know you're a complete asshole."

"Language, Kirkland," Malfoy said, "Or who knows what'll happen?" with that, Malfoy and his goons left. England had an uncomfortable feeling about the way Malfoy said his last sentence.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **I will try to upload once a week. TRY. But hey, they say there is no 'try' but only 'will-s' and 'won't-s.'**

 **And about the animagus thing. I might as well do it- for almost all nations who use magic. For what reasons you all probably already know. Feel free to guess. Some people already guessed. Hmm... I wonder...**

 **Oh and I gave England some Slytherin friends. Graham and Malcolm's names mentioned were called in the sorting and was sorted into Slytherin, the Ravenclaws too. The Weasley twins' behavior is also in the books.**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	5. Ch3- Blast-ended Skrewts

**I DO NOT OWN Hetalia or HP**

 **-0-0-0-**

Chapter 3

Blast-ended Skrewts.

Romania

"Today's not bad … outside all morning," Ron spoke out the next morning breakfast, "Herbology with the Hufflepuffs and Care of Magical Creatures … damn it, we're still with the Slytherins …"

"Double Divination this afternoon," Harry groaned. Romania understood him, she kept on predicting the boy's death, and she kept on giving weird looks to Romania, like he wasn't human. He wasn't, but he still didn't like the way she looked at him."

"You should have given it up like me, shouldn't you?" Hermione said, "Then you'd be doing something sensible like Arithmancy."

"You're eating again, I notice," Ron commented.

"I've decided there are better ways of making a stand about elf rights," Hermione announced.

"Yeah… and you were hungry," Ron grinned.

"And not eating is bad for your health," Romania said, "Humans need to eat to survive, you know…"

"I wonder where Arthur is," Harry wondered, looking at the Slytherin table, "He's not in the Slytherin Table either. I don't see Lukas either- are we that early?"

"Yes, I suppose so," Ron said. And then Romania noticed everyone's heads turning to the ceiling even when there was no owls. Romania's own head turned up, and he saw Negru flying down to him looking quite tired, and Romaina shouted: "Negru!" as the bat flew down to him. Romania patted the bat's head carefully, and smiled. Negru plopped on his head and Romania laughed as the bat seemed to fall asleep. **(I don't know how bats work, only that they are blind and use sound waves to navigate directions and that some people eat them and how bats are mammals. Let's just say Negru is like a super-intelligent bat... hahah...)**

Herbology was okay, Romania thought. Removing pus from the bubotubers was indeed a bit… yeah. But he hoped for something better in CoMC. His dreams were shattered into pieces when he saw the Blast-Ended Skrewts. Romania seriously wanted to unsee the sight of them.

"On'y jus' hatched," Hagrid proudly spoke, "So yeh'll be able ter raise 'em yerselves! Thought we'd make a bit of a project of it!"

"And why would we _want_ to raise them?" Draco Malfoy said coldly as he arrived, "I mean, what do they _do_? What is the _point_ of them?"

Hagrid opened his mouth to talk only to pause to think. "Tha's next lesson, Malfoy. Yer jus' feedin' 'em today. Now, yeh'll wan' ter try 'em on a few diff'rent things – I've never had 'em before, not sure what they'll go fer – I got ant eggs an' frog livers an' a bit o' grass-snake – just try 'em out with a bit of each," Hagrid finally said.

"OUCH!" Dean exclaimed, "It got me!"

"They are called _Blast_ -ended," England, who arrived with the Slytherins, said, "OW!" his had exploded too.

"Ah yeah, that can happen when they blast off," Hagrid said.

"Eurgh!" Lavender said, "Eurgh, Hagrid, what's that pointy thing on it?"

"Ah, some of 'em have got stings," Hagrid said enthusiasticall, "I reckon they're the males … the females've got sorta sucker things on their bellies … I think they might be ter suck blood."

"Well, I can certainly see why we're trying to keep them alive," Malfoy sarcastically spoke, "Who wouldn't want pets that can burn, sting and bite all at once?"

"Just because they're not very pretty, it doesn't mean they're not useful," Hermione snapped at the blond, "Dragon blood's amazingly magical, but you wouldn't want a dragon for a pet, would you?"

"Uh... _Norbert…"_ Ron whispered to her.

"Shut up Ron," Hermione said. Romania raised an eyebrow, questioning them about it, "We'll tell you later," Hermione said, catching Romania's facial expression.

They tried to feed the beast, and multiple's Skrewts blew up. Romania carefully tried to feed his one. His one was a female, and he clearly saw those sucker things Hagrid mentioned.

As he did not want to loose blood, he carefully fed his beast. He had a feeling whatever he was feeding the creature was not its diet, as the thing refused to eat, and ate slowly after a few more tries.

His Skrewt was apparently a short-tempered one, as it flung to Romania after it was tired of him giving the wrong food, and landed on Romania's collarbones before he could react. Romania felt it suck out his blood as he felt great pain in the area.

"VLAD!" few Gryffindors exclaimed (along with England), coming to his aid as he shouted in pain, trying to get the Skrewt off him.

"HAGRID!" Hermione shouted, and the half-giant came running over.

"Righ' we just gotta- er," Hagrid muttered.

"Hagrid, you know what to do, right?" Hermione said.

"Er- we need- there-" He rushed over and took some of the food that another Skrewt was happily eating, and rubbed it against the Skrewt on Romania. The Skrewt smelt the food and flung to the food, coming off the nation.

"Never had this kinda one before," Hagrid said, the Skrewt now on the floor, eating up good food.

"Hagrid, Vlad!" Hermione shouted, pointing at Vlad, who's neck was pouring out blood from the wound.

"No- I'm fine," Romania said.

"You're not!" Seamus exclaimed, "Your neck is like a blood waterfall, mate!"

"I'll take him to the hospital wing," England said, and grabbed Romania.

"Er- class dismissed!" Hagrid said, "I'll take him- I'm the teacher-" the class almost ran away, while England said: "No, it's fine, I can take him. Now- good day, professor," and walked away, Romania by his side.

"We'll go with you," Harry told the two, running up to them.

"No, really, it's fine," Romania said, feeling his wound heal due to his nation status.

"But- you're bleeding a lot…" Ron trailed off as he saw no more blood spill out.

"See? It stopped," Romania said, "I'll just go change my uniform…"

"The wound was so deep, though!" Hermione exclaimed.

"It was nothing, really," Romania said, frantically covering where the wound should be with his hand so they won't see how it was completely healed, "It's only a little wound."

"He says he's fine," England said, "Now, he just needs to go to the wing… or just the dorms."

"I- we- uh," Hermione couldn't say anything.

"Bye," Romania quickly said, and the two fled the scene.

"Do you think they'll find it weird?" Romania said, although he knew the answer.

"Yes," England said, "A mortal with that wound would probably take months to heal- or possibly die."

"Die? Why would Hagrid bring deadly life-threatening creatures?" Romania said.

"I don't think he knows they can do that," England said, "…Besides, I think it was just this particular Skrewt who does that… lucky it was you who got her, Romania, or else a student might've died today."

"I should go change," Romania said, looking at his fellow students goggle at his red uniform, "And we should tell Norway later."

"Definately," England said, and they parted ways.

 **-0-0-0-**

"Hm… they will get suspicious," Norway said, when the two told him about the incident, "My friends in ravenclaw already figured it out- though we did give it away too quickly to them. I think. Maybe we shouldn't've them and act oblivious to how suspicious we looked to them?"

"No, it was a good choice to tell them. They can be our support when needed," England said.

"But the Golden Trio. Harry will surely not appreciate it when he finds out we're here to 'protect' him. Last time the teachers fussed over him fainting after the dementors, he was really angry," Romania said, "Our friendship is important to keep. And for it to be kept, they shouldn't know of what we are. Though I don't know if they would be less suspicious or more suspicious of us if we tell them we are semi-immortal."

"Let's hope we never find out," England said, and checked his watch, "It's nearly curfew. It's time we go back to our dorms."

"Agreed, good night," Norway spoke and the trio separated. Romania dragged his feet on the ground, pondering and pondering about how to keep this nation status a secret, and what to do if the wizards ended up figuring it out.

Surely it won't be kept within just the British magical community. The news would spread and spread all across the globe. Half-bloods and muggle-borns definitely would tell their muggle relatives and friends. Which could end very, very, bad. And there was this 'friendship with Golden Trio' thing they had to keep up.

Romania sighed deeply, worried of the future that was approaching.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **I feel like that was a little bit of a rushed chapter. I tried my best.**

 **Thank you for reading this fanfic- even more of a thanks if you follow/favourited or reviewed. All these positive things keeps me going!**

 **Oh and I figues out Northern Ireland should NOT be England's 'older' brother when I was doing research for school. But Himaruya said England has THREE older brothers. Which meant either: 'Ireland is officially related to England' or 'Hima is just wrong.' Option two is unlikely.**

 **Ireland is confirmed to be a character in Hetalia (he/she is mentioned, gender not confirmed but most likely male because well, 'older brother'), and Himaruya asked not to make Ireland have the name 'Kirkland' in any fan-stuff. I think I mentioned this before somewhere. Anyway so, I don't think I would be developing a 'Ireland' character but I would be mentioning him and correcting Northern Ireland as England's 'Younger Brother.'**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	6. Ch4- Moody's way of punishment

Chapter 4

Moody's way of punishment

Hermione

Hermione was starting to get suspicious of Arthur, Lukas and Vlad. She knew they were hiding something- a normal human being wouldn't be able to heal a wound that deep in the time Vlad did. Of course, unless it some illusion that the wound was deep- perhaps the wound wasn't deep after all… but no, Hermione knew what she saw.

They certainly weren't human, for all Hermione knew.

But did they come in peace? Or were they Death Eaters? Hermione's head was full with the thoughts about Arthur, Lukas and Vlad every day. If they were Death Eaters, then Hermione should get Harry away from them. but what if they aren't? What if Hermione was just... not a good friend who suspects her friends for what they aren't?

Hermione sighed, and she was forced to put the thoughts away as Malfoy came marching up to them with a big grin plastered on his face.

"Wealsey, hey Weasley!" Malfoy said.

"What?" Ron said, annoyed.

"Your dad's in the paper, Weasley!" Malfoy said in joy, "Listen to this!

 _FURTHER MISTAKES AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC_

 _It seems as though the Ministry of Magic's troubles are not yet at an end_ , writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. _Recently under fire for its poor crowd control at the Quidditch World Cup, and still unable to account for the disappearance of one of its witches, the Ministry was plunged into fresh embarrassment yesterday by the antics of Arnold Weasley, of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office."_

Malfoy looked up from the _Daily Prophet._

"Imagine them not even getting his name right, Weasley, it's almost as though he's a complete nonentity, isn't it?" the blond jerk crowed, then read on.

" _Arnold Weasley, who was charged with possession of a flying car two years ago, was yesterday involved with a tussle with several Muggle law-keepers ('policemen') over a number of highly aggressive dustbins. Mr Weasley appears to have rushed to the aid of 'Mad-Eye' Moody, the aged ex-Auror who retired from the Ministry when no longer able to tell the difference between a handshake and attempted murder. Unsurprisingly, Mr Weasley found, upon arrival at Mr Moody's heavily guarded house, that Mr Moody had once again raised a false alarm. Mr Weasley was forced to modify several memories before he could escape from the policemen, but refused to answer_ Daily Prophet _questions about why he had involved the Ministry in such an undignified and potentially embarrassing scene."_

"And there's a picture, Weasley!" Malfoy said, showing the Golden Trio the photo printed on the paper, "A picture of your parents outside their house – if you can call it a house! Your mother could do with losing a bit of weight, couldn't she?"

"She looks perfectly fine," Vlad scowled at him, "You don't get to judge how Ron's mother looks like. How about you go and stuff yourself?"

"What Vlad said," Harry scowled as well, as Ron shook with fury, attracting some attention, "C'mon, Ron …"

"Oh yeah, you were staying with them this summer, weren't you, Potter?" Malfoy sneered, "So tell me, is his mother really that porky, or is it just the picture?"

"You know _your_ mother, Malfoy?" Harry shot back, holding Ron back (Hermione helping with the best of her abilities- she could punch Malfoy, she could hold hold Ron back), "That expression she's got, like she's got dung under her nose? Has she always looked like that, or was it just because you were with her?"

(All Hermione could think there was that Harry has learnt to be savage towards people he hate)

"Don't you _dare_ insult my mother, Potter," Malfoy scowled, turning slightly pink.

"Keep your fat mouth shut, then," Harry returned the attitude, turning away with his friends. Hermione too turned around only to be surprised by:

 ** _BANG!_**

Several people screamed, and Hermione saw something white fly pass Harry. She heard another loud bang, before she heard Moody's voice roaring out:

"OH NO YOU DON'T, LADDIE!"

Everyone froze in place, as Moody approached Harry. Hermione looked around, to see that Malfoy had become a ferret.

"Did he get you?" Moody asked Harry.

"No," Harry told him, "Missed."

"LEAVE IT!" Moody shouted.

"Leave – what?" Harry asked, Hermione too, didn't know what he meant.

"Not you – him!" Moody growled, pointed his finger at Crabbe, who was frozen in place. He had a white ferret in his hands.

Moody started to limp towards what seemed like Malfoy (the ferret) and his two 'bodyguards', the animal squeaked in terror and ran off towards the dungeons.

"I don't think so!" Moody roared, pointing his wands at Malfoy the ferret and he started to bounce. It flew into the air and came flying down, smacking onto the floor before flying back up. Malfoy the ferret was squealing in pain. Hermione felt like this wasn't right, now matter how rude, and horrible Malfoy was.

"I don't like people who attack when their opponent's back's turned," Moody said, as the ferret bounced higher and higher, squealing in pain, "Stinking, cowardly, scummy thing to do …"

"Wait! Professor Moody!" Vlad shouted after he processed what was going on with shocked eyes, rushing over to the professor.

"Who might you be?" Moody asked, still bouncing Malfoy.

"Vladimir Lupei- or just Vlad, sir, I didn't have your class yet," Vlad said, "I am pretty sure teachers aren't supposed to use Transfiguration- and bounce them- for a punishment."

"How do you know?" Moody growled.

"I read it, sir," Vlad said.

"This one deserves it- was it Lupei? Now, trot off," Moody said, turning back to Malfoy.

Vlad huffed in annoyance before getting his wand out. Hermione watched his every movement carefully. Vlad pointed his wand at Malfoy, and flicked it, before it got flown out of his hand by Moody's disarming charm. But Malfoy was already back to a human.

"Now, sir, rather than turning him into an animal and bouncing him, I think a simple month of detention- or longer, I will prefer if it you gave him a whole year of it- would be better," Vlad said.

"Mind your own, business, Mr Lupei," Moody said, his wand still aimed at Malfoy (which kept him from running away).

Hermione turned to see a shocked McGonagall, who was now making her way to Moody.

"Did you just use Transfiguration as a punishment, Professor Moody?" she asked.

"Yep," Moody said.

"We give detention, Moody! Just like what Mr Kirkland here said," McGonagall said, "Or speak to the head of house!

"I'll go do that, then," Moody said, and grabbed Malfoy by the arm, "You're head of house is Snape, isn't he?"

"Yes," Malfoy said.

"Another old friend," Moody muttered, and dragged the blond away with him. McGonagall turned to Vlad.

"Mr Lupei, 10 points to Gryffindor for what you did… though it was really complicated magic," McGonagall said, "Not for your year group, for sure."

"I, er, did some extra work," Vlad said, his single fang awkwardly shown with his awkward smile.

McGonagall just looked at him with pride before departing. Vlad looked at the Golden Trio. Hermione expected him to run over to them, but instead, Vlad gestured sorry to them before rushing elsewhere.

"He just _had to_ ruin the fun," Ron muttered after Vlad was out of sight.

"Ron, he did the right thing!" Hermione said, "I don't think anyone- even Malfoy- deserves that."

"Hermione, he called you a _mudblood_!" Ron shouted.

"…Still… and besides," Hermione said, "My main priority is not Malfoy right now."

"Don't tell us about Vlad, Arthur and Lukas being Death Eaters again," Ron sighed.

"I mean- the sorting hat _did_ put Arthur in at Slytherin, and most of them turn out to be Death Eaters," Hermione reasoned, "Vlad and Lukas- under the Imperious curse maybe? Besides- I am certain they're not human."

"That, I agree with," Harry said.

"Well- yeah, I guess they're a bit suspicious in some ways," Ron said, "But I still don't think Vlad should've interrupted the best moment of my life."

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Well, my promise about updating once a week is harder to keep than I expected. Hmph.**

 **And yes, I am feeding the Trio clues. When I read fanfiction myself, I like it when the author feeds clues. So yeah... I just do it for my own satisfaction. And your satisfaction perhaps! It just makes the story interesting.**

 **It's just like real life. Your friends can actually be fiends but you don't know. Your friend could be so kind to you yet talk trash about you behind your back- not that they do that. It's just that you never know. Until you hear them trash talk you behind your back. Which makes life miserable. Not like it already isn't miserable.**

 **Oh and I forgot who said this, but I am going to quote this for no reason:**

Life is not about living; it's about dying.

 **I just wanted to try and use the quote function. Oh and I might change my username. Just a heads up. I'll tell next chapter if I have decided to change or not and what I will be changed to.**

 **EDIT: holy ****. Thank you for the review, Mr/Ms Guest. I did not notice that I accidentally types 'Arthur' instead of 'Vlad.' THANK YOOUUUU.**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	7. Ch5- The Lesson with Moody

Chapter 5

The Lesson with Moody

England

Romania had rushed to tell England about Moody straight away. He told England he was slightly worried about the teacher and his methods.

"I am sure he's just… behind on teaching? He is a good man," England said, "Though I can't see it in him- he's one of Scotland's, you see. But from what Dumbledore told me, he's a great auror and a great man."

"Hm… I don't know. We'll have to wait for his lesson to really know how he's like," Romania said, "We have him soon, don't we?"

"Yes we do," England said, "And by the way, you did the right thing to help Malfoy."

"Hmm?"

"I thought you might be worried that you've fed the Golden Trio more clues about us,"

"Oh, yeah. I was."

"Don't be. It's just transfiguration."

"Yeah… thanks, Iggy."

"HEY!"

"Whoah! It's just a joke- ah! Don't kill me! _AHHH! SOMEONE HELP!"_

England had started to chase him down.

 **-0-0-0-**

Romania was good at Transfiguration- and so was England, England thought that night (by the way, he had caught Romania and gave him a small jab to the head). To be honest, all nations were. Of course, all nations who uses magic had their ups and downs but most of them could do magic very well. It come naturally if you use it more than a thousand years.

Hell, England was a _animagus_ , and so was many other nations. Though it had been _years_ since England last turned into his animagus form- which was a robin… and he was registered (he had stopped becoming his animagus form ever since he cut contact with the magical world- which was more than a century ago). The old centuries-old register form was the only record of 'Arthur Kirkland' in the whole of the Ministry of Magic- all the other nations' human names too. If they were an animagus, their human name only appeared on their registration form in all the papers in their own ministry of magic.

Minus some. Romania was once marked down as 'potential dangerous vampire' when he jokingly scared some young witch. Heck, some were even marked down as 'deceased' by their ministry after they were hit by the killing curse by Grindelwald's followers.

 **(Hey, if you know which countries Grindelwald invaded minus America and UK, please tell me)**

Speaking of Romania, his animagus form was a Eurasian Lynx. The Romanian national animal. Norway's was a brown dun coloured (or 'gulblakk') Fjord horse, the Norwegan national animal.

England's national animal was a lion, but his animagus form was somehow a robin. England predicted it was because it was one of the most common bird seen throughout his lands. And his brothers told him that the robin's nature and his was somehow similar. England never got what they meant.

 **(Eh, so. Information above from Wikipedia. And the thing about England being like a robin- the robin is the unofficial national bird of England as of 2015 I think. Thus, they are 'similar' because male robins have territorial fights a lot, and England had territorial fights a lot, I suppose. The colour of Norway's animagus Fjord horse was chosen as brown dun because it is the most common colour and it is similar to Norway's hair colour.)**

He quickly ran off to his DADA class. Somehow, the Slytherins and Gryffindors always shared that class even if the two houses hated each other. **(This scene in the movies has Malfoy in it so Slytherin and Gryffindor must've had a double-class)**

Everyone was in class- and to England's surprise, Hermione arrived last, as she had been in the library.

"You can put those things away," Moody said as he entered the room, his clunking footsteps ringing in the room. He referring to the textbooks everyone was pulling out. Hermione looked stunned, and so did the majority of the students in the room. Even some Slytherins. Then he begun the register.

England didn't really pay attention to the register, only responding to his own human name.

"Kirkland, Arthur," Moody called, and England replied with a simple: "Present, sir." Moody's mechanical eye lingered on him for longer than it had on other students – even Harry. Then he moved on.

"Right then," Moody said, after the register was complete, "I've had a letter from Professor Lupin about this class (Oh how England missed the man and his classes- he might as well be the next candidate for the UK brother's magical connection; Dumbledore was getting old). Seems you've had a pretty thorough grounding in tackling Dark Creatures- you've covered Boggarts, Red Caps, Hinkypunks, Grindylows, Kappas and werewolves, is that right?"

Students murmured 'yes' –es around the room, and some just nodded, not bothered to speak. Others didn't even nod (Like Draco Malfoy).

"But you're behind – very behind – on dealing with curses," Moody continued, "So I'm here to bring you up to scratch on what wizards can do to each other. I've got one year to teach you how to deal with Dark –"

"What, aren't you staying?" Ron blurted out, cutting off the professor. Hermione glared at him for interrupting. And at the moment he spoke, Moody's machine eye spun around to Ron, and glared into Ron's own eyes, making Ron very uncomfortable. But then Moody smiled, making Ron let out a breath that he did not know he had been holding.

"You'll be Arthur Weasley's son, eh?" Moody said, "Your father got me out of a very tight corner a few days ago … yeah, I'm staying just the one year. Special favour to Dumbledore … one year, and then back to my quiet retirement."

He gave a harsh laugh, and then clapped his gnarled hands together.

"So – straight into it. Curses. They come in many strengths and forms. Now, according to the Ministry of Magic, I'm supposed to teach you counter-curses and leave it at that. I'm not supposed to show you what illegal Dark curses look like until you're in the sixth year. You're not supposed to be old enough to deal with it 'til then. But Professor Dumbledore's got a higher opinion of your nerves, he reckons you can cope, and I say, the sooner you know what you're up against, the better. How are you supposed to defend yourself against something you've never seen? A wizard who's about to put an illegal curse on you isn't going to tell you what he's about to do. He's not going to do it nice and polite to your face. You need to be prepared. You need to be alert and watchful. You need to put that away, Miss Brown, when I'm talking."

Lavender jumped and blushed. She had been showing Parvati her completed horoscope under the desk. Moody's eye had seen through the desk. England wondered how. Magic? Technology? But if it was that much of an advanced tech, it would've broken inside Hogwarts grounds. So, it must've been magic. But what kind of magic? Was it some new magic he did not know of that Dumbledore did not tell them about?

"So … do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by wizarding law?" Moody said. Several hands rose tentatively into the air, including Ron's, Hermione's, Romania's, and England's. Moody pointed at Ron, though his magical eye was still fixed on Lavender. England found that quite creepy and unsettling. He could tell lots of other students felt that way too.

"Er," Ron said, clearly nervous, "My dad told me about one … is it called the Imperius Curse, or something?"

"Ah, yes," Moody said, "Your father _would_ know that one. Gave the Ministry a lot of trouble at one time, the Imperius Curse."

He then proceeded to his desk, and took out a jar with three big, black spiders in it from the desk drawer. England saw Ron pale up. England guessed he wasn't the biggest fan of spiders. Moody took one out and muttered, _'Imperio!'_ whilst pointing his wand at the spider.

The spider leapt from Moody's hand on a fine thread of silk, and began to swing backwards and forwards as though on a trapeze. It stretched out its legs rigidly, then did a backflip, breaking the thread and landing on the desk, where it began to cartwheel in circles. Moody jerked his wand, and the spider rose onto two of its hind legs and went into what was unmistakably a tap dance.

Everyone was laughing – everyone except Moody, England and Romania. The two nations knew how dangerous this spell was. How it could be used.

"Think it's funny, do you?" Moody growled, "You'd like it, would you, if I did it to you?"

The laughter died away almost instantly.

"Total control," said Moody quietly, as the spider balled itself up and began to roll over and over, "I could make it jump out of the window, drown itself, throw itself down one of your throats… Years back, there were a lot of witches and wizards being controlled by the Imperius Curse," Moody's voice was now not a whisper, "Some job for the Ministry, trying to sort out who was being forced to act, and who was acting of their own free will.

"The Imperius Curse can be fought, and I'll be teaching you how, but it takes real strength of character, and not everyone's got it. Better avoid being hit with it if you can. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he suddenly yelled, and caused everyone to jump in surprise at the sudden increase in volume of his voice.

"Anyone else know one? Another illegal curse?" he asked.

Hermione's hand flew into the air again (as always), and Neville's as well- to many's surpise. Neville looked surprised himself at his own daring to answer a question (as he normally only did that in Herbeology, according to Romania).

"Yes?" Moody said, his magical eye rolling right over to fix on Neville.

"There's one – the Cruciatus Curse," Neville nervously and in a quiet voice. Moody was looking very intently at Neville- with both eyes. Both real and mechanical.

"Your name's Longbottom?" he asked Neville, his magical eye swooping down to check the register again.

Neville nodded nervously, but Moody made no further enquiries. He then used the illegal curse on the spider, after increasing its size with a _'Engorgio.'_

The spider's legs bent in upon its body as soon as the illegal spell left Moody's mouth; it rolled over and began to twitch horribly, rocking from side to side. Moody did not have sympathy towards the creature. No, none. Not at all. England sort of hoped Moody was one of his (he was one of Scotland's) because England really wanted to see what was inside him.

Was mercy for tiny creatures like spiders even in him- mercy for bigger creatures like cats-? Mercy for, humans?

"Stop it!" Hermione suddenly shouted. She was looking, not at the spider, but at Neville, that was when England also noticed that Neville's hands clenched upon the desk in front of him, his knuckles white, his eyes wide and horrified. England could sense fear emitting off him. Fear, fear, fear… because… oh. His parents. What about his parents? England didn't know, but England could guess. England guessed that his parents were tortured by this very curse… Dumbledore had mentioned two valiant members of the Order of the Pheonix now in St. Mungo's because of the cruciatus curse cast by Bellatrix Lestrange. Perhaps those two are Neville's parents.

Moody raised his wand, and the Spider stopped squirming around and balling up. Though it's slight twitching did not stop. It was as if it had been electrified on an electric chair for a long time, only to not die.

 _"_ _Reducio,"_ Moody muttered, and the spider returned to its normal, small size.

"Pain," Moody softly continued, "You don't need thumbscrews or knives to torture someone if you can perform the Cruciatus Curse … that one was very popular once, too. Right … anyone know any others?"

Hermione's hand shook slightly as she raised it into the air again. England could see the other students shivering too, shaking as they knew what would happen to the spider; there was only one curse left.

"Yes?" Moody said looking at Hermione.

 _"_ _Avada Kedavra,"_ Hermione whispered.

Several people looked uneasily around at her, including Ron.

"Ah," Moody said, "Yes, the last and worst. _Avada Kedavra …_ the killing curse."

Moody raised his wand, and roared: " _Avada Kedavra!"_

The next thing, all England could see a stream of bright green light heading towards the spider. When the spell hit the spider, it's twitching from the Cruciatus spell stopped. The spier laid motionless on the desk. It was dead.

Moody swept the dead spider off the desk onto the floor with his hand cold-heartedly.

"Not nice," he said calmly, even though England was sure he shocked a couple of students, "Not pleasant. And there's no counter-curse. There's no blocking it. Only one known person has ever survived it, and he's sitting right in front of me."

He was referring to Harry. England's eyes darted for Harry, only to see him staring into nothingness, as he just saw the same spell that murdered his parents and almost killed him, just killed a spider. Perhaps he was being reminded.

Moody then made a speech about _why_ he had shown them these forbidden spells. Then they were dismissed. England headed to his next class straight away, and he could see the Golden trio and Romania scurrying off to Neville, who was shaking.

 **-0-0-0-**

After a hard day, he talked to his first-year acquaintances- maybe friends- about Moody.

"Cool!" Malcolm said.

"Cool, yes, but how come he isn't chucked in Azkhaban right how for using the spell?," Graham said.

"Probably because he is certified," Malcolm said, "Wait, is that a thing?"

"Yes," England said **(I mean, let's say it's a thing),** "How was your day?"

"Good, I suppose," Malcolm said, "But I suppose the pure-blood Slytherins doesn't treat us well because we're _'just some half-bloods.'_ "

"Ugh, those pure-blood supremacy people are just idiots, they to recognize they'll have to marry their own siblings like Egyptian pharaohs soon- there are not many purebloods left," England said, "We should sleep now," he added after checking the time, "Kids young like you two have to sleep a lot."

"You're only 3 years older than us," Graham grumbled.

"3 is actually a lot, now let's go to sleep," England said, mentally adding: _'Actually, I am more than 2000 years older than you.'_ England got the first years to their bed and went to his himself. He thought about Moody in his bed. Moody. Dumbledore had told him about him. Top auror, and a member of the Order of the Phoenix.

England wondered, if a good man like that, would _transfigure_ a student and teach actual dark spells and use them?

"Oh, you thousands-years-old brain, work…" England mumbled before drifting off to sleep to dream about a peaceful day in his home, no paperwork and no Frog or America or any other nation. Just him and a cup of tea.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **HELLO I AM BACK!**

 **I kept my week-promise this time! Whoo! It's been exactly 7 days, if I am correct.**

 **Thank you for reading this random story on the internet. And** **Schattenfluch, yes, I do plan to make one of the nations compete. And I plan to - ngggh. Wait. I should not spoil. Anyway, everything that happens is for a reason and I have planned out the whole story. I just have to write it (which is the hard part). Some dialogues for some later chapters have been completed. I just have to fill in the gaps.**

 **And I decided not to change my username.**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	8. Ch6- SPEW

**I DoNoT OwN**

 **-0-0-0-**

Chapter 6

SPEW

Romania

The Magic Trio met up the next night, and discussed the matter being Moody's teaching methods.

"How can Dumbledore allow this?" Romania said, "…Neville seemed very unsettled by it. Actually, lots of other kids were unsettled by it too."

"I am sure he knows what he is doing, and who he hired," England said, "Though I would prefer it if he taught us something else than just the magical kind of defense. We do already know everything but he still may know what we don't- a fresh perspective, maybe. If he does teach us what we don't know, then… it might as well come in handy if there is ever another... never mind."

Romania knew he was about to say: 'another war.' All nations were always aware that one will happen one day, in a decade, in a century. Nobody knee when it was going to happen, or which countries would be involved. All the nations knew that one was bound to happen as time flows.

"We should get back to dorms," Norway said, "It's nearly curfew."

"Good night then," England said.

"Good night," Norway waved goodbye and walked off. England soon walked off to the dungeons where the Slytherin common room was, and Romania walked off to the moving staircases.

When Romania arrived at the Gryffindor common room, the Golden Trio was arguing about something- Hermione and Ron to be exact.

"They _like_ it, they _like_ being enslaved!" Ron exclaimed, his emphasis on the word 'like.'

"Our short-term aims," Hermione said nonetheless, "Are to secure house-elves fair wages and working conditions. Our long-term aims include changing the law about non-wand-use, and trying to get an elf into the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, because they're shockingly under-represented."

Then Romania got it: Hermione was having another 'elf-rights' moment.

"And _how_ do we do all this?" Harry asked.

"We start by recruiting members," Hermione happily said, "I thought two Sickles to join – that buys a badge – and the proceeds can fund our leaflet campaign. You're treasurer, Ron – I've got you a collecting tin upstairs – and Harry, you're secretary, so you might want to write down everything I'm saying now, as a record of our first meeting. And- ah! Vlad! Right on time! Would you like to join SPEW?"

 _"_ _Spew?_ What's that for?" Romania asked, confused. Spew? Surely it wasn't a group of spewing stuff out. Perhaps spewing essays out?

"It's S-P-E-W! Elf rights! It's an organization for elf rights," Hermione said proudly, making Romania's mouth make an 'o' shape, "It's two sickles to join normally, but for you two it's free! Lukas and Arthur too. You guys can gather up more people- tell those four that visited you three last time maybe?"

"Elf rights, huh? Important, I guess," Romania scratched the back of his neck, "…But don't they like working? I mean, every house-elf I met had no complains." And the number of house elves he met throughout his lifetime is _lot._

" _Exactly_ my point!" Ron shouted.

"But Vlad, they don't 'work' they are _enslaved_ ," Hermione said.

"But then again, wizards are behind in these kind of things," Romania said, "I am glad you're trying to change it… but don't go too far with it; the elves might not like it. Some can find it insulting, you know."

Hermione was about to say something about _why_ wouldn't they like it, and how they would find it 'insulting' when she's trying to help, but Harry shouted out:

"Hedwig!" and his snowy owl flew down to give him a letter.

"Who is it?" Romania asked.

"Erm- it's… it's Sirius!" Harry said in joy.

"Don't say it that loud," Romania whispered, "You never know who's listening," Harry nodded, as Hermione nodded along, agreeing with Romania.

Romania thought about elf rights, yes, they were abused. And the case of Winky was definitely unfair for the elf. Being set free was one of the harshest punishments for an elf (though this 'Dobby' they talk about is clearly different- the odd one out).

His eyes closed when he was on his bed, as Negru hung himself on Romania's bedframe. Romania then dreamt of playing with Moldova in the clouds. That put a smile big on his face.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Yeah, this was definitely very short. Sorry... The next chapter will be longer, I promise. I've already written most of it- but it will only be posted on Sat or Sun this week because I am away for the week.**

 **04**


	9. Ch7- Arrival of the 2 Schools

**I DO NOT OWN**

 **-0-0-0-**

Chapter 7

The Arrival of the 2 schools

England

England barely got any sleep because of his dorm mate recently taking up the habit of snorting and grinding his teeth loudly. But it fine for him- sleep deprivation did make him tired, yes, but he won't die from it at least. He got more sleep than he did when he in the trenches, at least.

He arrived at the Hall after his first few lessons and saw the notice about the other two schools coming today 6 O'clock- dinner time.

England spotted the Golden Trio plus Romania, with Norway, Terry, Anthony and Michael.

"Hey!" England shouted, and ran up to them.

"Hello, Arthur," Hermione said, "I was just about to tell Ron here that I do not like people just because they're handsome."

"Ahem- _cough_ , Lockhart, _cough_ ," Ron coughed.

"Lockhart? Oh, I've heard of the man, quite famous, isn't he?" England said, "But really… I've heard that he's a fraud. The story's all around ever since he lost his memory. I heard you two were involved in it."

"He is," Harry said, "We'll tell you someday later."

England nodded, though he knew that Lockhart was just a talented obliviator. He had heard from Dumbledore, who somehow knew it. The man was a mystery. England didn't get why and how he knew half the things he knew. **(Okay. I kinda forgot if Dumbledore knows or not, let's say he does. I mean, he IS a mysterious guy after all.)**

"Anyway, Hermione, you and most girls just go for the face," Ron said.

"I don't," Hermione snapped, "I am sure some other girls don't as well."

"Well, then what explains that?" Ron said, pointing at some group of girls, who was just giggling as they went pass England, Romania and Norway.

 _"…_ _What?"_ the Magic Trio said in unison, confused.

"Come one, don't be dense," Ron said, "Half of the girls in our year probably has a crush on one of you three, or that Diggory in Hufflepuff that older than us... anyway. That's why they giggle when they walk past you, and purposely do something wrong in class so one you or Hermione- 50-50 chance of getting one of you three or Hermione- helps them, and I can list more. I know this happens because that happens with Vlad, and every other class where we have double lessons with Ravenclaw or Slytherin."

Oh, so that was it. England didn't think much of those reactions from girls. He was nation, after all… and he didn't really interact with romantic situations before. He wasn't great at recognizing them, even though he was good at catching the mood. Romania and Norway had the same look on.

But England was sure not _that_ much girls had a crush on him. Main reason being him remembering those who seemed to make the dumbest mistakes in class- they were always the same ones. It was about 5 girls who made stupid mistakes and giggled around England. Romania and Norway he didn't really know.

"…how dense can you three be," Ron muttered, then spotted Fred and George talking in a low tone. He approached them.

"It's a bummer all right," George told Fred, "But if he won't talk to us in person, we'll have to send him the letter after all. Or we'll stuff it into his hand, he can't avoid us forever."

"Who's avoiding you?" said Ron, sitting down next to them.

"Wish you would," Fred said, sounding annoyed.

"What's a bummer?' Ron asked his brother.

"Having a nosy git like you for a brother," George said.

"Roasted," Terry said, "Lukas, we should move to the Ravenclaw table now. More people are filing in."

Norway nodded and the four Ravenclaws headed off to their table. England thought he'd stay a while longer before joining up with Malcolm and Graham.

"You two got any ideas on the Triwizard Tournament yet?" Harry asked, "Thought any more about trying to enter?"

"I asked McGonagall how the champions are chosen but she wasn't telling," George bitterly spoke, "She just told me to shut up and get on with Transfiguring my raccoon."

"Wonder what the tasks are going to be?" Ron wondered, "You know, I bet we could do them, Harry, we've done dangerous stuff before …"

"Not in front of a panel of judges, you haven't," Fred said, "McGonagall says the champions get awarded points according to how well they've done the tasks."

"Who are the judges?" Harry asked.

"The Heads of Participating schools," England said, speaking smoothly without a block, "It never worked out, though. The headmasters would give great scores to their competitor, but lower to the other ones; it was never really fair."

Everyone turned to him, surprised.

"I read it somewhere," England made up. The truth was that he's seen them happen himself. He remembered all the games clearly- he was nation, after all. He didn't forget a lot of things, no matter how long it's been- minus Canada sometimes. He just looked too similar to America. Wait a sec, was it Canada or Canadia? England couldn't remember.

"Is it from Hogwarts: A history? I must've missed it somewhere," Hermione said, "But I think it really be titled: 'A _Revised_ History of Hogwarts. Or 'A Highly Biased and _Selective_ History of Hogwarts, Which Glosses Over the Nastier Aspects of the School'."

"What are you on about?" Ron asked the girl. England could just see what she was trying to say. Romania just let out a sigh, and slammed his hands into his face while England calmly waited for Hermione's outburst.

 _"_ _House-elves!"_ Hermione exclaimed so loud that the whole of Gryffindor table could hear, and proving England right, England nodded along to another speech by Hermione about Elf rights.

"Not once, in over a thousand pages, does _Hogwarts: A History_ mention that we are all colluding in the oppression of a hundred slaves!" Hermione exclaimed, "You do realise that your sheets are changed, your fires lit, your classrooms cleaned and your food cooked by a group of magical creatures who are unpaid and enslaved?"

England sighed. She didn't understand how the elves just liked the way of treatment they get. Some hate it if you're kind to them. Some appreciate it, yes, but some of them take it insulting.

"Listen, have you ever been down in the kitchens, Hermione?" George asked the SPEW founder.

"No, of course not," Hermione said, "I hardly think students are supposed to –"

"Well, we have," George told her, "Loads of times, to nick food. And we've met them, and they're _happy._ They think they've got the best job in the world –"

"That's because they're uneducated and brainwashed!" Hermione shouted angrily. But she couldn't continue as the sound of owls interrupted her.

Uneducated? Yes. Brainwashed? No... he's seen brainwash before, but elves weren't the case. It was hard to put into words, and explain to Hermione, how elves were _just like that._

Hermione was cut off by Hedwig dropping Harry a letter. Ron asked Harry something in a low voice that England couldn't hear.

"Hedwig'll attract too much attention," Hermione said at once, frustration from before still in her voice, "She stands out. A snowy owl that keeps returning to wherever he's hiding … I mean, they're not native birds, are they?"

"Thanks, Hedwig," Harry stroked the bird, and England and Romania raised their brows.

"Who is it?" Romania asked, then Harry carefully mouthed: 'Sirius' to them. The two nations nodded.

The lessons of that day did not have the students giving the teacher attention; they were too excited about the schools arriving. After their lessons, and as 6 o'clock approached, the students went to their dorms to put their cloaks on. Snape was waiting for them in front of the entrance.

"Line up," he said, and few of the students listened to him, "I said, _line up."_

More lined up. Snape sighed and just swayed his wand, and all students got pushed into place. Snape checked their uniforms, he flicked some ridiculous jewelry away from some students, causing them to grunt and scowl. Some grunting occurred as Snape tightened their ties and tucked in their shirts with simple spells.

They were then led out of the castle, and to the front.

"Aha! Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!" Dumbledore said loudly for the students to hear, once everyone was gathered.

"Where?!" Students exclaimed.

 _"_ _There!"_ someone screamed. England then spotted the carriage, which were drawn by flying, winged horses, or pegauses.

He watched a boy in pale blue robes unfold golden steps, and the giant woman step out. He heard some gasps as she stepped out.

"My dear Madame Maxime," Dumdledore greeted, "Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Dumbly-dorr," Madame Maxime said, in the thick French accent that reminded England of the frog he knew, "I 'ope I find you well?"

"On excellent form, I thank you," Dumbledore smiled.

"My pupils," Madame Maxime waved her hand at the girls in blue uniform behind her, "Has Karkaroff arrived yet?"

"He should be here any moment," Dumbledore said, "Would you like to wait here and greet him or would you prefer to step inside and warm up a trifle?"

"Warm up, I think," Madame Maxime said, "But ze 'orses –"

"Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher will be delighted to take care of them," Dumbledore said, "The moment he has returned from dealing with a slight situation which has arisen with some of his other – er – charges."

"My steeds require – er – forceful 'andling," Madame Maxime told Dumbledore, "Zey are very strong …"

"I assure you that Hagrid will be well up to the job," Dumbledor smiled once again.

"Very well," Madame Maxime said, "Will you please inform zis 'Agrid zat ze 'orses drink only single-malt whisky?"

 _'_ _Of course, French horses drink only good wine. Of course they do, they are from the frog's place after all,'_ England thought, _'Bloody frog.'_

"It will be attended to," Dumbledore said.

"Come," Madame Maxime told her students, and the beauxbatons went pass the splitting Hogwarts Students.

They waited a few moments before the students started to murmur and gasp, as the ship emerged from the lake. England saw the former Death Eater step out of the boat as a headmaster of a school.

"Dumbledore!" Karkaroff walked up the slope, "How are you, my dear fellow, how are you?"

"Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkaroff," Dumbledore replied.

"Dear old Hogwarts," Karkaroff said, "How good it is to be here, how good … Viktor, come along, into the warmth … you don't mind, Dumbledore? Viktor has a slight head cold …"

 _'_ _Victor Krum, huh? Ron must be freaking out,'_ England thought, _'Better keep an eye on Karkaroff…'_

Soon, the Hogwarts Students were filling into the Great Hall, seating themselves in houses. England sat on the Slytherin table, unfortunately near Malfoy. But then Krum and others also came to sit nearby.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and – most particularly – guests," Dumbledore spoke, "I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable. The Tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast. I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!"

The food appeared in front of them, England spotted some French foods. England grunted, and picked out English food. He shall never touch the frog's food.

"Don't pick your food, Kirkland," Malfoy said, "You have to eat everything."

"I can eat whatever I want, Malfoy," England scowled, "And you're the one to talk. I can clearly see that you left out your carrots."

"Shut your mouth, Kirkland," Malfoy spat.

"I thought you were trying to look good in front of Krum here," England said, and Krum looked at him like: 'I'm right here you know.'

"Ah, I see you don't know what to say back," England said as Malfoy just opened and closed his mouth withour any sound coming from it, then ate his food. Then almost spewed it out as Crouch and Bagman came in, and seated themselves. England continued his feast before he was full and the plates were clean.

"The moment has come," Dumbledore spoke up, "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket. Just to clarify the procedure which we will be following this year. But firstly, let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Co-operation and Mr Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

The students clapped when their names were called. Bagaman smiled at them, but Crouch did not. England narrowed his eyes at Crouch, he heard Hermione talking about how he unfairly fired his elf, and now he wasn't even smiling at kids who were welcoming him to the fullest.

"Mr Bagman and Mr Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament," Dumbledore continued, "And they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff and Madame Maxime on the panel which will judge the champions' efforts."

 _'_ _Then the Headmasters can't go all unfair,'_ England thought, _'Good.'_

Dumbledore gave smile, and spoke again: "The casket, then, if you please, Mr Filch."

Said man came into view with a big wooden chest, decorated with jewels. England remembered that box from ages ago. It was the Goblet.

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr Crouch and Mr Bagman," Dumbledore spoke, "And they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways … their magical prowess – their daring – their powers of deduction – and, of course, their ability to cope with danger."

The Hall dropped dead into a silence.

"As you know, three champions compete in the Tournament," Dumbledore continued, "One from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector … the Goblet of Fire."

Dumbledore took out his wands and tapped the casket. The lid opened, and Dumbledore took out the old Goblet. Dumbledore closed the casket again and placed the Goblet on top of it so that everyone in the hall could see.

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment, and drop it into the Goblet," Dumbledore announced, "Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Hallowe'en, the Goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The Goblet will be placed in the Entrance Hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete. To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation, I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the Entrance Hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line.

"Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this Tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the Tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the Goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are whole-heartedly prepared to play, before you drop your name into the Goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Goodnight to you all."

While England headed to his dorms, he bumped into Moody.

"Sorry, professor," England apologized.

"It's nothing," Moody grunted, glaring at Karkaroff, who was walking back to the boat he arrived in, "The tournament- don't you want to enter?"

"I am not of age, sir," England spoke, "Besides, even if I was of age… I wouldn't like to risk my life for money and glory."

Moody nodded, both his eyes aimed at England, as if shooting a laser at him. His eye seemed like it was looking through England's secrets. Chills came up England's spine and he started to slowly back away from Moody with a awkward smile, "I should get to my dorm, sir, goodnight," he then left, and after turning another corner, he ran. HE didn't know why he was running, he only knew that that chill reminded him of something he couldn't remember what, and that Moody could not be 100% trusted.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **I have nothing to write as a note today.**

 **...**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING! I thank you for the positive reviews and support. This thing may not be the best fanfiction out there but as long as there are people reading this, I WILL finish this. I do hope to finish it ALL. I mean, to the end of Deathly Hallows ALL.**

 **It will take time. Especially as my time to cut the fanfiction and study for university is drawing nearer and nearer...**

 **...**

 **Just thinking about my future scares me.**

 **Jun112018- Ron called Romania 'Romania' instead of Vlad fixed (Thank you for pointing that out Nao Tan)**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	10. Ch8- The Five Champions

Chapter 8

The Five Champions

Norway

The next day, Norway went down to breakfast earlier than most, as he had woken up early because of Emilia hopping on top of his stomach and weighing it down, before making a ruckus for food. Norway, Anthony, Michael and Terry had groaned before waking up, feeding the cat before coming down to feed themselves. They met Romania and the Golden Trio as soon as they came down for breakfast.

"Has anyone put in their names yet?" Ron was asking a random third-year who was sitting around.

"All of the Drumstrang lot," she replied, "None from Hogwarts yet."

 _"All_ the Drumsrang? Jeez," Terry commented.

"Bet some of them put in last night after we'd all gone to bed, and hi guys," Harry said, adding the last part in quickly, "I would've done if it had been me … wouldn't have wanted everyone watching. What if the Goblet just gobbed you right back out again?"

"That'll be embrassing, all right," Romania agreed, before the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan came in, laughing as if they've just on the Tournament.

"Done it," Fred said in a triumphantly, "Just taken it."

"What?" Ron asked, raising his eyebrow.

"The Ageing Potion, dungbrains," Fred replied as if he was speaking to a bunch of toddlers.

"One drop each," George said, "We only need to be a few months older."

"We're going to split the thousand Galleons between the three of us if one of us wins," Lee added, grinning.

"Are you positive about this?" Romania asked, "It might not work, and something might backfire on you."

"I agree with Vlad," Hermione said, "I am sure Dumbledore thought of this."

"And he is a great wizard," Norway said, "His age line is strong."

The pranksters ignored the three trying to reason with them, and ran up to the age line.

"Ready?" Fred asked his friend and twin, "C'mon, then – I'll go first."

He hopped in, unharmed. George cheered and followed in, only to be blasted back out of the circle with a loud sizzle. The twins both grew long, white beards in seconds. The whole hall busted into laughter.

"I did warn you," Dumbledore said from behind as he entered, making the whole hall turn to his direction, "I suggest you both go up to Madam Pomfrey. She is already tending to Miss Fawcett, of Ravenclaw, and Mr Summers, of Hufflepuff, both of whom decided to age themselves up a little, too. Though I must say, neither of their beards is anything like as fine as yours."

The twins ran off to the Hospital Wing with their friend, who looked like he needed the wing himself, as he couldn't stop laughing.

Romania looked around the hall, and observed the many Halloween decorations, before seating himself near Seamus and Dean, who was discussing the people who put their names in the cup.

"There's a rumour going 'round, Warrington got up early and put his name in," Dean said, "That big bloke from Slytherin who looks like a sloth."

Harry shook his head in disgust, "We can't have a Slytherin champion!"

"I am afraid he did enter- but I doubt the Goblet would choose him," England, who had just arrived, said, sitting on the seat nearby but on the Slytherin table.

"When did you get here?" Ron exclaimed.

"Just now," England said, "I woke up early today. I was doing some reading in the common room, and I saw Warrington sneak out. He seemed confident that he'll be picked. You should've seen the big grin on his face."

"What a load of rubbish," Ron said, making a face.

"And all the Hufflepuffs are talking about Diggory," Seamus spoke, "But I wouldn't have thought he'd have wanted to risk his good looks."

"He'd be better than the Slytherins, though, no offense Arthur," Hermione quickly added, then Angelina came in, people cheered for her as she crossed the line and entered her name.

"You're kidding!" Ron exclaimed, his eyes wide- almost as wide and big like Dobby's- no, actually, that'd be impossible.

"You're 17?" England said, his bushy eyebrows frowning.

"'Course she is. Can't see a long white beard, can you?" Ron said.

"I had my birthday last week," Angelina smiled happily.

"Well, I'm glad someone from Gryffindor's entering," Hermione told her, "I really hope you get picked, Angelina!'

"Thanks, Hermione," Angelina smiled at her brightly.

"Yeah, better you than Pretty-Boy Diggory," Seamus said, and some Hufflepuffs passing by scowled at him.

"Don't insult other people," Norway said, "I am sure Diggory is not all bad. Besides- why do you hate him? He looks like a good person," the same Hufflepuffs who just scowled at Seamus brightly smiled at Norway.

"What're we going to do today, then?" Ron asked, changing the subject.

"We haven't been down to visit Hagrid yet," Harry said.

"OK," Ron said, "Just as long as he doesn't ask us to donate a few fingers to the Skrewts."

"I've just realised – I haven't asked Hagrid to join S.P.E.W. yet!' Hermione exclaimed, "Wait for me, will you, while I nip upstairs and get the badges? Oh, yes, I forgot to mention. Lukas, Arthur, I'll get you two badges as well… wait for me!" she then ran off at top speed to the Gryffindor common room.

"What's she like?" Ron said, exasperated, as Hermione ran up the marble staircase in a hurry.

"Hey, Ron," Harry suddenly spoke, "She's your friend …"

"Wonder what the unchosen ones will do," Ron wondered.

"They'll spectate the tournament," Norway answered.

"How do you know?" Ron asked.

"Read it somewhere," Norway simply stated, "And it is quite obvious. Of course they'll let us watch an every once-in-a-while big tournament."

 **-0-0-0-**

"'Bout time!' Hagrid flung open the door, "Thought you lot'd forgotten where I live!"

"We've been really busy, Hag–" Hermione started, but stopped as she laid eyes on Hagrid, "Erm – where are the Skrewts?" she asked, deciding not to comment on his looks right now. He was… ahem, dressed in a hairy brown suit, with a yellow and orange checkered tie that definitely did not fit the suit. Norway could evidence of him trying to tame his puffy hair with grease. Thus, his hair was spilt into two bunches. Perhaps he had tried a ponytail, only to find that he had too much hair or it.

"Out by the pumpkin patch," Hagrid said, proud and happy, "They're gettin' massive, mus' be nearly three foot long now. On'y trouble is, they've started killin' each other."

"Carnivorous, I see," Romania said, rubbing the spot he got sucked at before unconsciously.

"Yeah," Hagrid sadly said, "'S'OK, though, I've got 'em in separate boxes now. Still got abou' twenty."

"Well, that's lucky," Ron sarcastically said, but Hagrid didn't catch the sarcasm that dripped off his voice. Hagrid invited them inside, and they spoke about the Tournament with tea. And rock cakes. But those rock cakes were worse than England's scones. And that said a LOT.

"You wait," the half-giant grinned, "You jus' wait. Yer going ter see some stuff yeh've never seen before. Firs' task … ah, but I'm not supposed ter say."

"Go on, Hagrid!" Harry, Ron and Hermione urged on. Harid shook his head with a smile.

"I don' want ter spoil it fer yeh," Hagrid said, "But it's gonna be spectacular, I'll tell yeh that. Them champions're going ter have their work cut out. Never thought I'd live ter see the Triwizard Tournament played again!"

They had lunch with him, and light rain had started to fall by mid-afternoon. Hagrid refused to join SPEW when Hermione showed him her badges – so did Arthur and Norway. She was very angry.

"It'd be doin' 'em an _unkindness_ , Hermione," he said gravely, "It's in their nature ter look after humans, that's what they like, see? Yeh'd be makin' 'em unhappy ter take away their work, an' insultin' 'em if yeh tried ter pay 'em."

"But Harry set Dobby free, and he was over the moon about it!" Hermione argued, " _And_ we heard he's asking for wages now!"

"Yeah, well, yeh get weirdos in every breed. I'm not sayin' there isn't the odd elf who'd take freedom, but yeh'll never persuade most of 'em ter do it – no, nothin' doin', Hermione."

Hermione angrily stuffed her badges back into her robes.

"He is right, you know," England told Hermione with a sigh, "What he said precisely sums up my reasons for not joining."

"How do _you_ know what elves think?" Hermione huffed, "You're not one of them. You don't know what they feel, or think."

"Neither do you," England said, and Hermione could not rebut to that. Hermione's mouth opened and closed without letting out a sound a couple of times before she said:

"But I know what's best."

"Do you?" England raised one of his eyebrows, and sipped his tea.

"Don't fight," Romania interrupted, stopping the conversation.

"It's going to be hard changing the perspective of millions of other wizards and witches, Hermione," Norway said, "Even the just people in this school. Have you not seen their reaction to this?"

Hermione huffed, a part of her knowing that Lukas was right. Changing the wizarding world on her own would be hard- but she had to try. Norway also knew that house-elf rights may be important… but Hermione was disturbing other students whilst trying. Including the house elves themselves.

(Norway ended up joining a week or so later along with England, Romania, Neville, Terry, Michael and Anthony, just to stop Hermione from bothering them about it.)

 **-0-0-0-**

They seated themselves in their houses in the Hall, and the two other schools came in as well. The Halloween Feast was great. Romania had missed it last time because well, because England didn't show up and they had to go find him in a bathroom with blood everywhere, because London was bombed.

Romania loved the cake topped with a sugar bat. It was delicious and also provided a funny situation. Negru eyed the sugar bat before screeching at it, thinking it was a real bat. Romania got his knife and crushed the sugar bat. Negru screeched before flying into Romania's face. Many students laughed at the sight.

"Well, the Goblet is almost ready to make its decision," Dumbledore announced, and the hall fell silent, "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber, where they will be receiving their first instructions."

The flames turned red, and a parchment popped out, which Dumbledore caught.

"The champion for Durmstrang," he read, "Will be Viktor Krum."

"No surprises there!" Norway could hear Ron yelling loudly from the Gryffindor table, clapping while stood up, as did the rest of the hall. Krum rose from the Slytherin table, and went into the chamber as instructed.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," Dumbledore said, after the Goblet let out the second parchment, "Is Fleur Delacour!"

"Getting emotional, I see," Terry said over the noise, looking at the other students of Beauxbatons. Two were in tears. Norway nodded at him.

"I expect they are very disappointed," Michael said over the noise as well, before the goblet spewed out the third and last name **(*cough* *cough* NOT *cough*).**

"The Hogwarts champion," he called, "Is Cedric Diggory!"

All Hufflepuff cheered and clapped, standing up. The rest of the houses were dumbfounded. Not Brave Gryffindor, Clever Ravenclaw… or even just Ambitious Slytherin? But just a kind, loyal Hufflepuff?

 **(No offense to the Hufflepuffs out there. I am a Hufflepuff myself and I get SUPER annoyed at people who say Hufflepuff is useless, and the 'House of the leftovers.' We're kind and loyal, that is the most important part. There has not been a single dark wizard from Hufflepuff. Also, Hufflepuffs can be brave, clever and ambitious too. HUFFLEPUFF PROUD)**

Norway clapped for the boy, as he smiled brightly, and headed for the chambers.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore spoke in a rather happy voice, "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real –"

Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking, and it was apparent to everybody what had distracted him. The Gobelt's fire had turned red once again, and two parchments flew out of it. Dumbledore caught voice, showing skill. He started into one of the parchment deeply knitting his eyebrows, before moving his eyes to the other, this one got him by surprise.

The whole Hall was starting at him, eager for him to speak.

"Harry Potter," Dumbledore read out, then paused before reading out again: "…And Arthur Kirkland."

Norway saw England faint on the spot from the corner of his eye. There was no applause of any kind. The only sound heard was England's body slamming on the floor with a _'thud.'_

"Harry Potter! Arthur Kirkland- ah, you passed out," Dumbledore said, "Harry! Up here, if you please! With Mr Kirkland, if you please."

Norway saw Hermione giving Harry a slight push.

Harry stood up, and went over to where England was passed out. Norway ran up to him, and helped Harry with picking up England. Romania joined them.

" _Iisus_ , what is he made of, _tea?"_ Romania muttered under his breath when hoisting England up. **(Iisus: Romanian for Jesus, according to google, I am going to try using more Romanian and Norwegan. Sorry if you're one of those offended when someone swears with Jesus.)**

"Well … through the door," Dumbledore said when they reached him with England hung over Norway and Romania's shoulders.

 _'_ _How can this happen?'_ Norway thought, as they entered the chamber.

"What is it?" Fluer asked, "Do zey want us back in ze Hall? Why did zey even send four of you- why is one of you passed out?"

"Extraordinary!" Bagman muttered as he entered the room, "Absolutely extraordinary! Gentlemen … lady. May I introduce – incredible though it may seem – the _fourth_ _and_ _fifth_ Triwizard champion?" Bagman held Harry and England's arm (who was still passed out, so he was like a rag-doll as his arm was held up and shaken).

"Oh, vairy funny joke, Meester Bagman," Fluer tossed her hair, regarding it as a joke. Norway was certain England won't like her at all, as she resembles a certain French Frog he despised.

"Joke?" Bagman said, "No, no, not at all! Harry, and Arthur's name just came out of the Goblet of Fire!"

Krum's thick eyebrows contracted slightly (though his eyebrows weren't as thick as England's). Cedric was still looking politely bewildered at the news.

"But evidently zair 'as been a mistake," Fluer frowned, "'E cannot compete. 'E is too young."

"Well … it is amazing," Bagman rubbed his smooth chin, smiling at the fourth-years, "But, as you know, the age restriction was only imposed this year as an extra safety measure. And as his name's come out of the Goblet … I mean, I don't think there can be any ducking out at this stage … it's down in the rules, you're obliged … Harry and Arthur will just have to do the best he –"

Then the door banged open, and the headmasters, along with some Hogwarts professors, marched into the chambers.

"Madame Maxime!" Fleur shouted out to her headmaster, "Zey are saying zat zis little boy is to compete also!" Lukas was getting annoyed of this girl.

"What is ze meaning of zis, Dumbly-dorr?" the giant woman asked.

"I'd rather like to know that myself, Dumbledore," Karkaroff said, " _Three_ Hogwarts champions? I don't remember anyone telling me the host school is allowed not one or even two- but _three_ champions – or have I not read the rules carefully enough?" the last bit of his sentence was decorated with a nasty laugh that Romania did not like.

 _"_ _C'est impossible,"_ Madame Maxime said, "'Ogwarts cannot 'ave not even two- _zree_ champions. It is most unjust."

"We were under the impression that your Age Line would keep out younger contestants, Dumbledore," Karkaroff said, clearly annoyed, frustrated and mad at this whole situation, "Otherwise, we would, of course, have brought along a wider selection of candidates from our own schools."

"It's no one's fault but the students', Karkaroff," Snape softly spoke, "Don't go blaming Dumbledore for Potter's determination to break rules. He has been crossing lines ever since he arrived here –"

"Thank you, Severus," Dumbledore firmly said, shutting the Potions Professor up.

"Did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire, Harry?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

 **(You know, in the book it says he asked calmly, but have you seen the movie? It's not calm at all. There's meme about it. Here's a great video: https: (slash slash) .com(slash)watch(question mark)v=IdoD2147Fik. Or just search 'Dumbledore said calmly on youtube)**

"No," Harry said.

"Did you ask an older student to put it into the Goblet of Fire for you?" Dumbledore asked.

 _"_ _No,"_ Harry said.

"Ah, but of course 'e is lying!" Maxime cried.

"He could not have crossed the Age Line," McGonagall sharply told her, "I am sure we are all agreed on that –"

"Dumbly-dorr must 'ave made a mistake wiz ze line," said Madame Maxime, shrugging.

"It is possible, of course," Dumbledore politely spoke.

"Dumbledore, you know perfectly well you did not make a mistake!" said Professor McGonagall angrily. 'Really, what nonsense! Harry could not have crossed the line himself, and as Professor Dumbledore believes that he did not persuade an older student to –"

"AHHHHH!" England woke up, cutting the professor up, "Where am I? I had the most horrible dream- my name popped out of the fire… why is everyone staring at me? Ah yes, I did wake up screaming…"

"I am afraid it wasn't a dream, Mr Kirkland," Dumbledore said. Romania and Norway stopped England from smashing his head on the wall.

 _"_ _England, calm down,"_ Romania told him in the nations' language.

 _"_ _It's pretty hard to do that considering the situation we're in,"_ England said.

 _"_ _Not like this isn't your usual self,"_ Norway commented, _"Last time you were stressed to the edges, you pulled out Excalibur again and destroyed your office. Your boss was really mad."_

 _"_ _Don't bring that up again. That was only once, and I was a little bit drunk,"_ England said.

 _"_ _But it was fun,"_ Norway said, _"I remember now, don't you still owe me for stopping France from blackmailing you for that?"_

 _"_ _Just saying, you weren't a '_ little' _bit drunk. It was the fourth of July and you had drunk up a whole bar again-"_ Romania said, only to be cut off.

"ENGLISH, please!" Maxime shouted, "'Ow do I know zat you're not planning somezing? Bagman, Crouch, surely you're not going to let zem compete,"

"We must follow the rules, and the rules state clearly that those people whose names come out of the Goblet of Fire are bound to compete in the Tournament," Crouch said.

"Well, Barty knows the rulebook back to front," Bagman spoke, beaming.

"I insist upon resubmitting the names of the rest of my students," Karkaroff said not smiling anymore, "You will set up the Goblet of Fire once more, and we will continue adding names until each school has three champions. It's only fair, Dumbledore."

"But Karkaroff, it doesn't work like that," Bagman told the angry professor, "The Goblet of Fire's just gone out – it won't re-ignite until the start of the next Tournament –"

"– in which Durmstrang will most certainly not be competing!" Karkaroff exploded, "After all our meetings and negotiations and compromises, I little expected something of this nature to occur! I have half a mind to leave now!"

"Empty threat, Karkaroff," growled a voice from near the door, "You can't leave your champion now. He's got to compete. They've all got to compete. Binding magical contract, like Dumbledore said. Convenient, eh?" It was Moody who had spoken.

"Convenient?" Karkaroff said, "I'm afraid I don't understand you, Moody."

"Don't you?" Moody said, "It's very simple, Karkaroff. Someone put Potter's name in that Goblet knowing he'd have to compete if it came out."

"Evidently, someone 'oo wished to give 'Ogwarts _three_ bites at ze apple!" Maxime shouted.

"I quite agree, Madame Maxime," Karkaroff agreed, "I shall be lodging complaints with the Ministry of Magic _and_ the International Confederation of Wizards –"

"OH, _BLOODY HELL_ , just everyone _shut up!"_ England suddenly exclaimed, "Headmaster, teacher or not, I am going to say what I want to. I am NOT competing in this stupid life-threatening tournament, and I am not even sure why you're fussing over all this. 'Follow the rules' all right, sure, is there even a penalty if you don't follow it? I am pretty sure every one of you was planning to cheat in some way anyway. Even if Harry and I _did_ have to compete, then just don't count our bloody scores to Hogwarts! All I can think of right now is that someone wants us to die- I can think of plenty who would want Harry dead. And me, I guess."

 **(I actually don't know if there is a penalty or not. I read this part over and over again but I didn't see anything about a penalty if you don't do the tournament. If you do know, please tell me.)**

"Silence, Mr Kirkland! Have your respect!" McGonagall exclaimed.

"I _am_ a Slytherin after all, Professor, I thought this was what Slytherins had a reputation for. I can name a couple of students who treat Slytherins badly just because of that stereotype," England said, "And, I shall say what I think of this."

"I have to say I agree with the boy," Moody growled before any other could scold England.

"Moody, old man … what a thing to say!" Bagman said.

"We all know Professor Moody considers the morning wasted if he hasn't discovered six plots to murder him before lunchtime," Karkaroff loudly spoke, making Norway really wish Sweden was here so Sweden would tell if he was still dark or not, "Apparently he is now teaching his students to fear assassination, too. An odd quality in a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Dumbledore, but no doubt you had your reasons."

 **(Karkaroff is from Northern Europe. Could be Norway, but let's just say Sweden)**

"Imagining things, am I?" Moody growled, "Seeing things, eh? It was a skilled witch or wizard who put the boy's name in that Goblet …"

"Ah, what evidence is zere of zat?" Maxime shouted.

"Because they hoodwinked a very powerful magical object!" Moody shouted, "It would have needed an exceptionally strong Confundus Charm to bamboozle that Goblet into forgetting that only three schools compete in the Tournament … I'm guessing they submitted Potter's and Kirkland's name under a fourth and fifth school, to make sure he was the only one in his category …"

"You seem to have given this a great deal of thought, Moody," Karkaroff coldly said, "And a very ingenious theory it is – though, of course, I heard you recently got it into your head that one of your birthday presents contained a cunningly disguised basilisk egg, and smashed it to pieces before realising it was a carriage clock. So you'll understand if we don't take you entirely seriously …"

"There are those who'll turn innocent occasions to their advantage," Moody retorted, "It's my job to think the way Dark wizards do, Karkaroff – as you ought to remember …"

"Alastor!" Dumbledore warningly shouted. Moody fell silent, though still surveying Karkaroff with satisfaction – Karkaroff's face was burning. It was red like Spain's tomato, a boiling tomato, boiling with anger.

"How this situation arose, we do not know," Dumbledore said gravely, "It seems to me, however, that we have no hoice but to accept it. Cedric, Harry and Arthur have all been chosen to compete in the Tournament. This, therefore, they will do …'

"Ah, but Dumbly-dorr –" _('Why Dumbly-dorr? Not even close to Dumbledore. France can pronounce Dumbledore fine, why not this woman?'_ Norway thought.)

"My dear Madame Maxime, if you have an alternative, I would be delighted to hear it,"

Dumbledore said. No-one spoke.

"Well, shall we crack on, then?" Bagman said, "Got to give our champions their instructions, haven't we? Barty, want to do the honours?"

"Yes," Crouch said, "Instructions. Yes … the first task …"

"The first task is designed to test your daring," he told the champions, "So we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard … very important …

"The first task will take place on November the twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and the panel of judges.

"The champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks in the Tournament. The champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the Tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-year tests. I think that's all, is it, Albus?"

"I think so," Dumbledore said, "Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay at Hogwarts tonight, Barty?"

"No, Dumbledore, I must get back to the Ministry," Crouch said, "It is a very busy, very difficult time at the moment … I've left young Weatherby in charge … very enthusiastic … a little over-enthusiastic, if truth be told …"

Norway recalled Ron telling him that Crouch called his brother, Percy Weasley (who now worked for Crouch), 'Weatherby' for some reason.

"You'll come and have a drink before you go, at least?" Dumbledore asked.

"Come on, Barty, I'm staying!" Bagman brightly said, "It's all happening at Hogwarts now, you know, much more exciting here than at the office!"

"I think not, Ludo," Crouch said.

"Professor Karkaroff – Madame Maxime – a nightcap?" Dumbledore said. Then the Headmaster all left with their champions.

"Harry, Cedric, I suggest you go up to bed- while I speak with Mr Kirkland, Lupei and Bondevik alone," Dumbledore said, "I am sure Gryffindor and Hufflepuff are waiting to celebrate with you, and it would be a shame to deprive them of this excellent excuse to make a great deal of mess and noise," he also eyed the professor to leave. They did.

Harry glanced at Cedric, who nodded, and they left together.

When they all left, Dumbledore faced the nations.

"Your name came out as England," Dumbledore spoke, "With the addition of '/Arthur Kirkalnd/ Abion / The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland.' You do have lots of names, England."

 _"_ _What?"_ the nations exclaimed.

"Someone knows of us," Norway muttered.

"Knows you, and wants something out of you," Dumbledore said, "Not death, I suppose, they probably know whoever did this you can't die…"

"…He- or she's after our immortality," Romania concluded. Dumbledore nodded.

"I suppose he or she targeted England for being the country he or she is from, as whoever did this is most likely to be English. Or, he or she only knows that Arthur Kirkland is for surely England," Dumbledore said, "Be careful, nations, you have the eyes of somebody who prays for your long life is after you."

The Nations nodded, before departing the chamber.

"What should we do?" Romania said, "England, I think you might need Excalibur again. Either because of the tournament or because this evil most probably Death Eater attacks you."

"I think a fourth-year wielding an ancient magical sword from the myths from Merlin's era isn't the best idea," England said.

"Be careful, England, who knows what the Slytherins will do when you go back to your dorm," Norway said.

"It's either they throw a party or a Slytherin getting in, or interrogating you on how you got in," Romania said, "...Or celebrating sarcastically, I suppose."

"Hopefully not anything too annoying," England said, before leaving for the Slytherin Dorms.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **There was a review on how someone half expected France to come as Beauxbaton's headmaster.**

 **I must make this clear again: all nations has cut (almost) all connections with the wizarding world. Some like the Kirkland Bros has a single wizard like Dumbledore informing them about important events, and perhaps new spells, but none had directly connected to the wizarding world minus that one wizard until England, Norway and Romania came to Hogwarts. They have cut connections for centuries. No exact date because I probably will mess it up.**

 **Anyway.**

 **My holidays has begun... but why do I have a ton of things to do? I am going to keep on writing fanfiction, though (I mean, duh), as a form of English writing practice.**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	11. Ch9- Wand Weighing

**30June2018- After classes error fixed!**

 **-0-0-0-**

Chapter 9

Wand Weighing

Harry

Harry was furious. The students of Hogwarts now hated him, didn't believe him- of course, some Gryffindors were having a party about him entering, but Ron- he was 'jealous,' according to Hermione. He wrote the letter to Sirius, and Harry spoke to Vlad and Lukas in the Great hall, who told him that they believed in him.

"I'm just scared for Arthur," Vlad said, Negru on his head again, "He's with the Slythrins, so…"

Harry thought of it. Slytherins probably did not throw a party like the Gryffindors. Or maybe they did. But they seemed to not like Arthur, as their 'prince' Malfoy did not. So, a sarcastic celebration, maybe? Or one just to celebrate a Slytherin getting in.

"Concerning, I know," Lukas said, "We'll see how he is when he arrived for breakfast… ah, there he comes."

"Is that glitter on his hair..?" Vlad said as Arthur came in the hall with glitter on his hair. He came up to them and said:

"Don't ask. Let me just say that the Slytherins threw a party, and attacked me with bright glitter," Arthur shortly said, "Now I must actually sit in the Slytherin table today to talk to my dear 1st year companions about last night."

Then he did what he said. Harry decided not to question him as Arthur looked very pissed off.

 **-0-0-0-**

After classes, it was only during CoMC they met Arthur again. (They met Lukas once during a lesson before.) **(Really, Ravenclaw rarely appears in both movie and book. The only major Ravenclaws are Professor Flitwick, Luna and Cho… and Padma too, right? And NOTHING about their lessons are specified, so let me make that part up.)**

…Along with Malfoy, who once again pissed Harry off very well. Thankfully, Arthur came and stopped him before he could murder Malfoy.

"Ignore him, he's been like that all day for me," Arthur said, "Wait until I become a animagus… he'll be the first to get bitten by me- whatever I become."

Harry laughed at that, before they split again for classes.

Harry was glad to hear that Hagrid believed in him during CoMC. At least his friends (minus Ron) believed in him.

 **-0-0-0-**

A few days past, Harry was introduced to the most ridiculous badges ever, which did not help with his angry mood. They read:

 **'** **SUPPORT CEDRIC DIGGORY, THE REAL HOGWARTS CHAMPION!'**

"Like them, Potter?" Malfoy sneered, "And this isn't all they do- look!"

 **POTTER STINKS!**

"Here come the next- look here…"

 **KIRKLAND SMELLS**

"…Really, couldn't come of anything better than 'stinks' and 'smells,'" Hermione said, "You have _such_ a wide range of vocabulary. I think all the words you know written down on paper wouldn't even fill a page. Oh wait, do you even know what a paper is?"

Harry had this inner desire to shout: "BUUURRRN" as soon as she said that for some reason. He watched Malfoy's mouth twitch in anger before he said:

"Want one, Granger?" Malfoy laughed, trying to ignore his burn, "I've got loads, But don't touch my hand, now. I've just washed it, you see, don't want a Mudblood sliming it up."

Harry's anger, suppressed for days, swelled up, and he reached for his wand. How dare he use the m-word.

"Harry!" Hermione said warningly.

"Go on, then, Potter," Malfoy drawed his own wand, "Moody's not here to look after you now – do it, if you've got the guts –"

The two exchanged glares before they both yelled:

 _'_ _Furnunculus!'_ Harry yelled.

 _'_ _Densaugeo!'_ Malfoy screamed.

Harry's missed Malfoy and hit Goyle, while Malfoy's hit Lukas, who was right besides Hermione with Vlad, Arthur, Terry, Anthony and Michael (the three other Ravenclaws trusted Lukas, therefore trusted his choice to trust Harry Potter).

"Lukas!" Hermione shouted in concern. Lukas' front teeth was now so long that it reached his chin- though he didn't seem to bother, some girls nearby had dismayed looks on as Norway's teeth was like that. Goyle's face was covered in giant pimples, making him look like a red grape to put it simply.

"And what is all this noise about?" Snape spoke in his deadly voice as he arrived, "Explain."

"Potter attacked me, sir –" Malfoy said.

"We attacked each other at the same time!" Harry shouted.

"-And he hit Goyle- look-!" Malfoy said, pointing at the boy. Snape examined him before sending him to the Hospital Wing.

"Malfoy got Lukas, look!" Hermione shouted. Some girls stared at Lukas in dismay. Snape looked at him closely, then said: "I see no difference."

Same girls who had dismayed looks on scowled. But everyone's eyes widened as Lukas' teeth rapidly shrunk back to normal.

"…No difference, at all…" Snape said, his eyes widening, "Now…Fifty points from Gryffindor and a detention for Potter. Now get inside or it's a week worth of detention."

"How bad at spells can he be? Can't even cast a proper jinx," Lukas muttered.

"Don't complain about it," Anthony said, "At least your teeth aren't like a rabbit's now."

During Potions, Colin Creevy came to fetch Harry. The boy led him to a classroom.

Krum was standing in a corner, Fluer look very happy as she flung back her hair, as she talked to Cedric. Arthur was seated on a chair, reading a book.

"Ah, here he is! Champion number four! In you come, Harry, in you come … nothing to worry about, it's just the Wand Weighing ceremony, the rest of the judges will be here in a moment –" Bagman said, as he spotted Harry.

"Wand Weighing?" Harry asked, nervous.

"We have to check that your wands are fully functional, no problems, you know, as they're your most important tools in the tasks ahead," Bagman told him, "The expert's upstairs now with Dumbledore. And then there's going to be a little photo shoot. This is Rita Skeeter, she's doing a small piece on the Tournament for the _Daily Prophet_ …"

"Maybe not _that_ small, Ludo," Rita Skeeter, her eyes on Harry, then her eyes slithered over to Arthur, "I wonder if I could have a little word with Harry and Arthur, was it? Before we start?" Skeeter told Bagman, her eyes fixed on Arthur and Harry, "The youngest champions, you know … to add a bit of colour?"

"Certainly!" Bagman cried, "That is – if Harry has no objection?"

"Er," Harry said, not knowing what to say.

"Lovely," Rita Skeeter said, the next thing Harry knew, his wrist was held by the woman, and she was yanking the book out of Arthur's hands.

"OI," Arthur shouted.

"Interview time, boy," Skeeter said quite too sweetly. Arthur grunted.

"Book back first," he demanded, and Skeeter handed him back the book.

"For a Slythrin you're quite the bookworm," Skeeter said.

"I hear that a lot," Arthur scowled.

"There's the Slytherin," Skeeter commented, showing how she was the kind of a person that would stereotype everyone, before dragging them away, "We don't want to be in there with all that noise. Let's see … ah, yes, this is nice and cosy."

It was a broom cupboard. Arthur let out a deep sigh.

"Come along, dears – that's right – lovely," Rita Skeeter spoke, "Let's see now …"

she took out some things from her bag, "You won't mind, children, if I use a Quick-Quotes Quill? It leaves me free to talk to you normally …"

"A what?" Harry asked.

"No, I do mind," Arthur quickly said.

"Sorry but this is the only quill I have," Skeepter smiled, "Testing … my name is Rita Skeeter, _Daily Prophet_ reporter."

The quill went to work:

 _Attractive blonde Rita Skeeter, forty-three, whose savage quill has punctured many inflated reputations –_

"Lovely," Rita Skeeter said, "So, Harry … what made you decide to enter the Triwizard Tournament?"

"Er –" Harry said for the second time that day, while Arthur growled. He saw the quill write down some more things:

 _An ugly scar, souvenir of a tragic past, disfigures the otherwise charming face of Harry Potter, whose eyes –_

"Ignore the quill, Harry," Rita Skeeter said, and Harry looked away from the quill, "Now – why did you decide to enter the Tournament, Harry, Arthur?"

"I didn't," Harry and Arthur said in unison.

"I don't know how my name got into the Goblet of Fire. I didn't put it in there," Harry said, "So did Arthur!"

"Come now, Harry, Arthur, there's no need to be scared of getting into trouble. We all know you shouldn't really have entered at all. But don't worry about that. Our readers love a rebel," Skeeter said.

"I am getting out of this ridiculous interview," Arthur snapped at the reporter, and slammed the door open, "Come on Harry."

"How do you feel about the tasks ahead?" Rita Skeeter asked, using her wand to close the door back, and seat Arthur, "Excited? Nervous?"

"All I care about is not dying," Arthur growled.

"Arthur, I hear you're a talented wizard," Skeeter said, "Top of the class, do you think you talent is what made you be picked as champion?"

"I. Am. Done," Arthur exited the room. Skeeter didn't stop him this time, instead, she turned to Harry.

"Ah, well," Skeeter said, "Now Harry, do you remember your parents at all?"

"No," Harry said, wondering if he should leave like Arthur.

"How do you think they'd feel if they knew you were competing in the Triwizard Tournament? Proud? Worried? Angry?"

Annoyed, Harry glanced back at the quill, it had written:

 _Tears fill those startlingly green eyes as our conversation turns to the parents he can barely remember._

"I have NOT got tears in my eyes!" Harry shouted.

Then Dumbledore entered the cupboard.

 _"_ _Dumbledore!"_ Rita Skeeter squealed with delight, as her quill and notepad disappeared into her bag, "How are you? I hope you saw my piece over the summer about the International Confederation of Wizards' Conference?"

"Enchantingly nasty," Dumbledore said, "I particularly enjoyed your description of me as an obsolete dingbat."

"I was just making the point that some of your ideas are a little old-fashioned, Dumbledore, and that many wizards in the street –"

"I will be delighted to hear the reasoning behind the rudeness, Rita. And for what Arthur told me right now, you haven't changed your style of inverview," Dumbledore said politely- only Dumbledore could have that combination of wording and tone, Harry thought, "But I'm afraid we will have to discuss the matter later. The Weighing of the Wands is about to start, and it cannot take place if one of our champions is hidden in a broom cupboard."

Harry almost ran away from the reporter with Dumbledore. He saw the wand-maker.

"May I introduce Mr Ollivander?" Dumbledore said, "He will be checking your wands to ensure that they are in good condition before the Tournament."

"Mademoiselle Delacour, could we have you forward first, please?" Mr Ollivander spoke, stepping into the middle of the room.

Fleur handed him her wand.

"Hmmm …" he said, examining the wand carefuly, "Yes… nine and a half inches … inflexible … rosewood … and containing … dear me …"

"An 'air from ze 'ead of a Veela," Fleur said, "One of my grandmuzzer's."

Harry thought about Ron first when he heard that, but then he remembered how Ron wasn't speaking to him. A slight feel of sorrow dawned over Harry.

"Yes," said Mr Ollivander, "Yes, I've never used Veela hair myself, of course. I find it makes for rather temperamental wands … however, to each his own, and if this suits you …"

' _Orchideous!_ ' Olivander said, after running his finger over the wand, then a blosson of flowers sprouted from the wand.

"Very well, very well, it's in fine working order," Mr Ollivander said handing Fluer her wand,

"Mr Diggory, you next."

"Ah, now, this is one of mine, isn't it?" Mr Ollivander said, "Yes, I remember it well. Containing a single hair from the tail of a particularly fine male unicorn … must have been seventeen hands; nearly gored me with his horn after I plucked his tail. Twelve and a quarter inches … ash … pleasantly springy. It's in fine condition … you treat it regularly?"

"Polished it last night," Cedric grinned.

"Mr Krum, if you please," Mr Ollivander said after sending some rings of smoke out of Cedric's wand, "Hmm, this is a Gregorovitch creation, unless I'm much mistaken? A fine wand-maker, though the styling is never quite what I … however … Yes … hornbeam and dragon heartstring?' he asked Krum, who nodded.

"Rather thicker than one usually sees … quite rigid … ten and a quarter inches … _Avis!_ "

The hornbeam wand let off a blast like a gun, and a number of small, twittering birds flew out of the end, and through the open window into the sunlight.

"Good," Mr Ollivander spoke, handing Krum back his wand, "Now, Mr Potter."

Harry got to his feet and walked past Krum to Mr Ollivander.

"Aaaah, yes," Mr Ollivander said examing the wand, "Yes, yes, yes. How well I remember."

Mr Ollivander made a fountain of wine shoot out of it after a long time, and gave it back to Harry.

"Now… Mr Kirkland," Ollivander said, "I do not remember selling a wand to you."

"It's from my great-grandfather," Arthur said with some hesitation.

"Hmm… I see… threstral hair… quite the unusual wand core… I never get to use Threstral hair, I'm afraid… I can't see them," Mr Ollivander said, making Harry wonder why he couldn't see a creature.

"11 ½ inches, and it is quite sturdy," Mr Ollivander said, "I can see the age of this wand… interesting… interesting… _aquamenti!"_ a beam of water shot from the wand tip, and he handed the wand back to Arthur. Harry eyed the old wand.

 **(I saw many others giving England that wand core, so I did too. I also see it fit for him.)**

"Thank you all," Dumbledore said, "You may go back to your lessons now – or perhaps it would be quicker to just to go down to dinner, as they are about to end –"

Harry got up to leave, but the cameraman jumped up and cleared his throat.

"Photos, Dumbledore, photos!" Bagman excitedly shouted, "All the judges and champions. What do you think, Rita?"

"Er – yes, let's do those first," Rita Skeeter said, "And then perhaps some individual shots."

"Photographs…" Arthur mumbled, "What a bother…"

Photographs took the longest time, because Madame Maxime cast a shadow onto everyone wherever she stood. Thus, she did not fit into the frame wherever she stood. The solution was that she sat down on a chair in the middle while everyone else stood around her.

Krum was half-hidden at the back of the group, Fluer was up front, and Harry plus Arthur, thanks to Skeeter, was where he was very well-seen.

"They need more spotlight!" she had said, and after the group shot, Skeeter also insisted on individual shots, which took more time. Arthur seemed very bothered by this whole thing.

After the photographs, they were free to go. When he went back to his dorm, first he was upset with Ron being all negative towards him, but then he was lightened up by noticing that the letter Ron told him about very grumpily was from Sirius.

It was a letter telling him to be alone at the fireplace at 1 o'clock in the morning at the 22nd of November. Harry wondered what Sirius was planning- floo-? No, not floo. There was no floo network in their fireplace. Then what was it? What was he planning?

Harry would have to wait and see.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **I have nothing to write here today. I'll just write the typical stuff.**

 **I do not own HP or APH. Also, I thank you for reading, and I also thank you for the positive support! You guys give me a reason to live.**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	12. Ch10- Photos are a botherextras

Chapter 10

Photos are a bother+extras

England

England's face was now imprinted in the wizarding society. England sighed. One day he would have to get rid of it.

"Photo? I guess you plan to get rid of it in a few decades?" Norway said when the Trio met up in private in the Room of requirements.

"Of course," England said.

"Photos are really a bother, aren't they?" Romania said.

"They are. But that Skeeter is more of a bother than a camera," England grumbled, "She's… ugh."

"I get you," Romania said, nodding. Norway also nodded, while stroking Emilia's fur gently, making her purr.

"This tournament is going to be such a big problem. If I get injured in the tournament, and heal fast in front of everyone- that is a disaster," England said.

"The first task is soon," Norway said, "We need two plans: one," he held out his hand and made a '1,' by making a fist and only straightening his pointy finger, "How to not expose our secret, and two," he now had his middle and pointing finger out, "How to deal with it when you do heal in front of everyone."

 **(How do I put that into words? You get what I mean, right?)**

"Those are both hard things to plan for," Romania said, "This is our first time of a nation competing in the tournament, AND having to keep the nation status a secret."

"First time for everything," Norway commented.

 **-0-I feel so sorry for this super short chapter so here are some extras-0-**

 **-0-Extra 1-0-**

 **-0-Sealand-0-**

"Jerk Brother uses magic, right? I should be able to too!" Sealand shouted at some random seagull passing by, "I knew he left his house for some kind of mission, that's why I snuck in and stole some his magic book stuff!"

The seagull tilted his head at Sealand.

"You won't understand, bird, but what you're about to see, you shall never speak of!" Sealand smiled, and opened up one of the books. He expected English to be written, but no. Some weird squiggly stuff was written. Some symbols and whatnot.

"What is this?" Sealand exclaimed, "I can't read this!" he threw the book to his right and picked up the next stolen book. Only to see the same writing. He kept on going until he finally found a book written in English.

"Aha! This is it! I knew this looked old, thick and promising!" Sealand shouted as he read: 'KEEP OFF THIS BOOK, GIT' on the front page. The book looked like a bunch of separate books were tied up together.

He flipped a page and… saw something he did not expect at all. It was not a spellbook of any kind. Rather, a photo book. The beginning part of the book were filled with drawings, Sealand assumed it was because photos weren't a thing at the time these were drawn.

There were limited amount of colours in the drawings. Sealand inspected the drawings while being careful not a to harm the old stuff.

Many drawings featured unicorns, fairies, and other magical and regular animals, some where sceneries. Sealand looked through those, and his gaze stopped at one.

He saw a beautiful woman, who looked a lot like England. She had the same hair- only longer, and the 'Kirkland eyebrows.' Sealand stared at it. In the corner, in scribbly writing, something was written that Sealand couldn't make out **(1).**

He flipped another page and this time saw the same woman who was handing out some kind of a wand to three people- countries? Two of them looked like teenager Scotland and Wales. The other teenaged boy Sealand could not recognize. In the corner of the drawing there were more writing Sealand couldn't decipher **(2).** The next few pages consisted of the woman and what Sealand supposed to Scotland and Wales. Some drawings featured some frogs. Dead frogs… and also a badly drawn France with a small frog next to it.

The next page was somehow harder to open up. And when he finally opened it, Sealand found something quite unexpected. Tear marks. Lots and lots of it. Instead of some drawings, he found more writing. It was even more scribbly than the previous writings. **(3)** Perhaps it was because it was written while the one who made this book cried while writing this. And, the person who made this was most probably England. England crying. Sealand could not imagine.

After the teary page, the following pages all had at least some tear marks on it. The drawings seemed somehow roman. There was one self-portrait of young England. He was wearing roman clothes.

Sealand flipped more pages until he arrived where knights were drawn. Sealand assumed Britain was now in the Miggle-Ages at this point. Horses, knights, knights on horses...

Sealand also noticed that there were no drawings of Scotland or Wales or that other guy now. Some portraits of some royals, and drawings of the town England supposedly lived in.

Then drawings of machines and whatnot could be seen – the renaissance. England had drawn his own ideas – he must've gotten a drive in creativity as his people got them…

At one point there was a drawing of a woman being burnt alive, and underneath, something was written. Sealand did not know what again. **(4)**

It was fun to see the whole of British history in drawings. He flipped more pages and now started to see more colours. Then he saw portraits of a young blonde boy with shining blue eyes with a gravity-defying cowlick. Young America.

Sealand also noticed that the writing were now in English and not in those other stuff, as he saw some writing in the English he knew in the corner: _'We're hidden now. We're all hidden.'_ Sealand wondered what that meant. Then some kind of parchment was revealed on the next page. Sealand took it out and looked at it. It was indeed a long, long, parchment. All countries were listed in Alphabetical order, with some name next to it.

The first country on the list that Sealand recognized was Australia. He read: 'Australia - Jett Smith.' The next on the list: 'Austria – Roderich Edelstein.' As he read on, he realized that it was their humans names.

At the very end of the list, there a small box labelled as: 'Micronations.' In there the micronations were listed. It was in the order of micronation foundation- as micronations kept on appearing and it was impossible to keep them in alphabetical order as England wrote in ink, and crossing out seemed to not be in England's liking, as it looked bad.

Elleore was the first on the list that Sealand recognized, micronations such as 'Fredonia' was a name Sealand did not know… the name was crossed out. Sealand stared at it. The micronation was no longer on Earth, Sealand assumed, and moved on withour much more thought to it. He also saw his own name on the list. He also saw the names of micronations that weren't crossed out yet. He noted the names so he could visit them later to make friends. He also made a mental note to bring Elleore with him when going to look for the micronations.

Some tear marks could be seen again- as much as the page with the long writing. The tear marks went on for all the pages with America in it. Soon, drawings of all of England's Colonies, including young Canada, Australia and New Zealand could be seen.

After a few more pages, Sealand saw a mark of a ripped-out page. It made Sealand wonder what the page had on it… After that ripped out page, Sealand saw designs and diagrams of war machine designs. WW1 had struck. On one page, the iconic drawings of the small chibi country-faces England used to draw every Allie meeting could be seen. It was WW2 now.

Sealand looked through more weapons, before freezing as he saw something. It was him. A blueprint of him, to be exact. The plans HM Fort Roughs was right in front of him. Sealand assumed the war was now over as he saw the drawings of the animals, and London again.

Then there was one group picture of the Allies and Axis. Other pictures included Dumbledore, Romania and Norway brewing some potion and more. The last drawing was a drawing of three students wearing Hogwarts robes. Sealand recognized them as the Golden Trio.

He closed the (extremely) thick book and looked back to where the seagull was, who was still staring at Sealand.

"As I said, you're never going to speak of this," Sealand told it, and got prepared to secretly return the books to England's house. England would definitely notice that his big book of doodles and pictures were gone. Not to mention the spell books that could potentially be very important.

Sealand also wondered why the picture book was where the spell books were… or maybe they weren't spell books.

 **-Meanwhile, at Hogwarts-**

England scratched the back of his head as he felt something was off. But what he didn't know. He just felt like some nation or micronation had stepped into his private space.

England dismissed it, and trotted off to his next lesson.

Oblivious of the fact that Sealand had in fact wandered into his storage room and found his old diaries, thought they were spell books and looked at them.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Stuff that were written in the old languages:**

 **(1)- The best mother, Mother Britannia.**

 **(2)- Mother Britannia handing out wands to us. My one has a little star on the tip. I think it is very cool! But Scotland made fun of it.**

 **(3)- Rome. Rome. Rome I hate Rome. I saw it. I saw it. I saw him do it. I saw the blood. I saw him kill her. Why did he kill her? He said I was her now. I owned her lands. Why? Why?! Mother, come back. Mom. Mom… he did it in front of me. I knew I was watching. He dragged me away. He left her there. I think Ireland hates me now. I think he blames me for replacing her. Where's Scotland and Wales? I hate Rome. I HATE him. I want to see my brothers again. Can I not go back to just a day ago when we were all happy? I swear I will defeat Rome, and get independence. I will chase him away. And I will become the greatest Empire to ever exist. It's all for her. Mom. Mom. Mom. I'll do it for her. I'll forget all the unnecessary emotions in my heart if necessary. I'll do it all for mother…**

 **(4)- Sorry, France.**

 **-0-Extra 2 (Time set 2018)-0-**

 **-0-South Korea-0-**

South Korea waited in a room near where his boss and North Korea's boss would be meeting.

They were going to meet. Finally he'll see him again. Kim Jung-Un and his boss was going to meet up and have a summit conference. And Kim Jung-Un was to bring his twin brother. He still remembered that day. The day he was separated from his brother.

They couldn't be with their bosses as they met up, as there were going to be so much cameras, and they couldn't risk being on camera. Which was why they were going to meet in the very room was currently sitting in.

His heart pounded quickly, as if it was going to bust out of his chest. It pounded even harder when he heard footsteps.

The door opened and tears started to flow down 's cheeks as he saw him again.

 _"_ _Hello brother."_

 **-0-Extra 3 (The fall of Britannia)-0-**

 **-0-Scotland-0-**

Scotland and Irealand searched and searched for their little brother and their mother while Wales led the people to fight the invading romans.

They shouted out their names, running through the woods. Then they heard Albion's screams.

"MOM! MOTHER! MOM!"

Scotland and Ireland ran even faster. Faster, faster and faster. Following the sound of their little brother's wails.

They eventually reached a clearing in the woods. And what they saw made them freeze and drop the swords they were holding.

Albion was being dragged away by Ancient Rome, and in the middle of the clearing, was their mother, lying dead with a hole where here heart was. The hole was not healing.

"BROTHER! HELP! I DON'T WANT TO GO! MOM! IRELAND! SCOTLAND!" Albion cried. Scotland picked his sword back up and ran, yelling and crying, to Rome.

Rome deflected the redhead's sword with ease and sent him flying with a simple kick.

"Sorry, kid. Your brother had replaced your mother. Her lands are now his. Albion is now Britannia… Britain," Ancient Rome said, as Ireland slowly walked up to his mother's dead body, crying buckets.

"I'll leave the rest of you be," Rome started to drag Albion away. Albion was still crying, wailing, as he clutched a small book. Scotland recognized it as Albion's little drawing book.

"LET GO OF HIM!" Scotland yelled, running up to him again, only to be kicked back to where his mother's body lay. Rome walked away with Albion dragging behind him.

Scotland kept on running to him and being kicked back again. "IRELAND, HELP!" Scotland yelled, but Ireland wasn't listening. He was in shock. Scotland kept on trying on his own.

"This is all for my own grandchildren. Sorry," Rome said, and walked away into the woods as Scotland tried to get up and failed.

When England's wails couldn't be heard anymore, Scotland staggered over to his mother's body.

"She'll heal in a day- she will. She'll be back within a day. Rome was lying. He had to have been lying. This is all a dream…" Ireland was muttering.

"I don't think so," Scotland said, tears falling down his own cheek, "This all seems so real… and if Mother was to heal she would've done it already.

"SHUT UP!" Ireland shouted, "Shut up…"

When both their tears stopped, the sun was already down.

"It's his fault. It's all Albion's fault. He replaced her. He's the reason why Mother is not reviving," Ireland muttered.

"Hey- no- Albion doesn't want this either-"

"…You're standing up for him."

"He's our younger brother. And we shouldn't be blaming him for Mother's death."

"You can go do that. I'm not. I am going back to my land, and I am not coming back here until I am… I don't know. I am going."

"Wait- you've just come back-"

"There's no point of me being here if Mother isn't here!"

"WE'RE HERE! Wales and I are here! IRELAND!"

Scotland was then left alone with his mother's body as Ireland stomped away in anger. Wales soon came looking for him.

"Scotland- Ireland- Albion- Mother-! We need everyone in the fight- the Romans are really strong- what… no…"

"Why is this… happening to us?"

Scotland and Wales buried their mother near their house the next day, which they found in ashes- the romans had burnt it down.

Rome hadn't taken them away. Only Albion. They blended in with the mortals. They waited for the day they would be free of the Romans. The waited for their family to be repaired and they waited for the day they would have the good brotherly relationship they once had.

But that day never came.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **I am pretty sure I got some historic parts wrong. *SIGH* Ireland doesn't come from Britannia, right? So I kinda implied that he isn't directly related, but is kind of 'taken in' by Britannia- not a colony.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thanks for reading. And please don't hate me for the North-South Korea part. It is pretty controversial. But it was amazing to see some signs of peace... wasn't it?**

 **Feel free to leave a review! They are always appreciated, and Xana, I don't get what you mean by 'After Classes are repeated' - sorry. I thought the word was repeated and I searched for the word, but I couldn't find it. Can someone tell me what was wrong with the previous chapter? Thanks.**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	13. Ch11- The First Task

Chapter 11

The First Task

Harry

Harry woke up on Monday morning, groggy, as he didn't really get much sleep. The tournament was more stress than Harry really expected. Dragons, dragons! Harry was worried for himself.

"Morning," Romania, equally as groggy, said.

He wondered if Cedric and Arthur knew about the dragons. He decided they didn't, and that he had to tell them for fairness of battle.

Before class, he spotted Arthur walking pass

"Arthur!" Harry called, and he stopped.

"Hi, Harry, it's nearly class- we should get going…" Arthur said.

"The first task, it's dragons," Harry said.

"…What?" Arthur said.

"Dragons," Harry repeated, "There's five of them. One for each of us, I suppose. Krum and Fleur already know- Karkaroff and Maxime already toldthem, I think- they knew it was dragons, and you've seen how they are... I just thought it's only fair if all of us knew."

"That sounds very 'less dangerous,'" Arthur commented sarcastically, Harry recalled the ministry saying that it'll be 'less dangerous, "Thanks, Harry."

He then checked his watch, "Bloody hell, he really don't have time now. Bye, Harry! And thank you again."

Then Arthur ran off to class. Meanwhile, Harry went to alert Cedric. He used a spell to pierce his bag, and talked to him when his friends left.

After that, he was called into Moody's office, who gave Harry a tip. The Summoning Charm.

Harry told Hermione about it, and she helped him master the spell.

 **-0-0-0-**

The next day afternoon, Harry stepped into the Champion's tent, and saw Krum, Fluer, Cedric and Arthur.

"Harry! Good-oh!" Bagman happily spoke, "Come in, come in, make yourself at home!"

"Well, now we're all here – time to fill you in!" Bagman said, excited, "When the audience has assembled, I'm going to be offering each of you this bag, from which you will each select a small model of the thing you are about to face! There are different – er – varieties, you see. And I have to tell you something else too … ah, yes … your task is to _collect the golden egg_!"

"Ladie first," Bagman said, and opened the bag. Fluer put her shaking hand inside of the bag, and took out the common Welsh Green with the number 2 around its neck. Fluer did not show any sign of surprise- nor did Krum. They knew, just as harry expected.

Next was Krum, who got the Chinese Fireball (number 3). Cedric picked the Swedish short-snout (number 1). Harry was next, and Harry pulled out the Hungarin Horntail. Arthur stared at it in surprise, and then at Harry with worry.

Arthur went next, and pulled out the last one; the Ukranian Ironbelly. Arthur cursed, and Bagman told him: "Language, Mr Kirkland. Anyway, champions. You have each pulled out the dragon you will face, and the numbers refer to the order in which you are to take on the dragons, do you see? Now, I'm going to have to leave you in a moment, because I'm commentating. Mr Diggory, you're first, just go out into the enclosure enclosure when you hear a whistle, all right? Now... Harry… Arthur… could I have a quick word, outside?"

"Er… Yes," Harry said, and he and Arthur stepped outside with the man.

"Feeling alright? Anything I can get you two?" Bagman asked.

"What? No- nothing," Harry stuttered, Arthur shook his head beside him.

"Got a plan?" Bagman asked, and he lowered his voice, "I don't mind sharing a few pointers, if you'd like them, you know. I mean, you two are the underdog here… anything I can do to help."

"No," Arthur and Harry said too quickly in unison that it might've sounded very rude.

"No- no thanks, sir," Arthur said, "I have a plan."

"I do too, sir," Harry said.

"Nobody would _know_ , Harry, Arthur," Bagman winked.

"We're fine," Arthur said, then a whistle blew somewhere.

"Good Lord, I have to run!" Bagman said, and hurried off.

"Exactly why I hate the ministry," Arthur muttered, and the two returned to the tent.

The older champions successfully made it without dying, and it was finally Harry's turn. Arthur wished good luck to him, and Harry went out to where he'll face the most aggressive dragon.

He ducked near a rock as he faced a jet of fire straight away.

"Accio Firebolt!" Harry shouted, his wand raised.

He was the quickest to get his egg using his flight on his firebolt.

"Great Scott, he can fly!" Bagman said, "Are you watching this, Mr Krum?"

Harry made the Horntail fly after him, off the ground so that the egg was clear. Harry dived for the egg, and grabbed it successfully.

"Look at that!" Bagman yelled, "Will you look at that! One of our youngest champions is quickest to get his egg! Well, this is going to shorten the odds on Mr Potter! Let's see if Mr Kirkland can beat this record!"

 **-0-0-0-**

"That was excellent, Potter!" Professor McGonagall cried, "You'll need to see Madam Pomfrey before the judges give out your score … over there, she's had to mop up Diggory already …"

"Yeh did it, Harry!" Hagrid said, "Yeh did it! An' agains' the Horntail an' all, an' yeh know Charlie said that was the wors' –"

"Thanks, Hagrid," Harry spoke loudly to stop Hagrid from revealing that he showed the dragons to Harry.

"Nice and easy does the trick, Potter," Moody growled.

"Right then, Potter, the first-aid tent, please …" McGonagall said, and Harry took off the the Wing, while Arthur prepared to face his dragon; also known as the biggest dragon out of all.

 **-0-Romania-0-**

Romania thought it was a shame that one of his dragons weren't put to use. But Romania thought it was for the best, as they were short in numbers. The Romanian Longhorn was currently under sepical care as they were endangered.

When Harry made it alive, Romania cheered loudly. He watched the Dragon handlers swap the dragon into the Ironbelly- the one England would be facing.

"The Ironbelly," Norway said, "He's going to have a hard time."

"Let's think positive," Romania said, just he slightly was worried, not worried for England's life, but because if he is hurt, he'll heal quickly, and their secret would again be risked at getting out. Norway's friends already knew of their semi-immortality, they could not risk more.

But Romania knew England was fine. As soon as he was informed about the task, he had gone off to figure out a plan- and he did find a great plan. He would be doing something similar to Harry- he would be using the summoning spell and summon something of his own.

The whistle blew and England stepped out of the tent. People cheered, as England ducked behind a rock. England held his wand closely to his chest, before sighing out a deep breath and pointing his wand towards the castle and shouting: "ACCIO ENFIELD NO.2!"

"What's that?" Bagman exclaimed, "What's a 'Enfield No.2?'"

Everyone seemed equally as confused to what it was, minus the nations, of course… and a couple of muggle-borns seemed stunned, questioning what they just heard.

 _'_ _Must be maniacs,'_ Romania thought.

England waited and waited with the audience for 'Enfield No.2' to fly into the arena and into England's hand. The Ironbelly had run out of patience and instead of breathing fire, it had turned to chasing England. England was currently hidden behind another rock as his original rock was crushed into bits.

"Mr Kirkland, running won't do you any good!" Bagman shouted, then something small and black flew through the air and into England's hand, "What in Merlin's name is that?"

"A _gun?!"_ Hermione exclaimed.

"What's a gun?" Ron asked, clueless.

"Oh, you wait and see," Romania told him, "Oh the faces are going to be priceless. Where's Collin- ah, Collin! You take a photo of Ron's face when Arthur fires that gun!"

"Of course!" Collin Creevy, a muggle-born who was fully aware of what a gun was, shouted back, and he aimed the camera at Ron's face.

Romania turned his attention back to the arena and saw England getting ready. When the fire stopped, England quickly turned around, popped up the rock aimed, then fired the gun at the dragon's right eye.

"Sorry, dragon!" England exclaimed, as the dragon roared as the bullet hit its eye. England had fought in many wars - of course his aim was good.

"What was that?!" Ron exclaimed, his face priceless as Romania expected, and Romania could hear Collin's camera go off. Romania gave him a thumb up.

"Get me a copy of that photo one day," Romania smiled, and Collin smiled back. He also took a photo of the priceless face of his own wizard friend who had no idea what a gun was. Along with a photo of Bagman, who also had 'Merlin's beard' written all over his face. He wasn't even commentating right now, he was utterly shocked.

"What is this?! What just happened?!" Bagman exclaimed, coming back into his senses, just as England shot the dragon's other eye, "He just… blinded the dragon!"

The dragon started to roar madly as it could only the darkness. Romania did feel bad for it. And he did think England's plan may be a bit too cruel. England spent the other bullets on the dragon's legs- though those tiny bullets barely had an effect on the giant dragon.

"Does anyone know what that thing is?" Bagman asked the teachers around him.

"That, I believe, is a muggle weapon," Professor McGonagal spoke, "A very, very, dangerous weapon I do not know how Mr Kirkland has. Mr Kirkland, you're seeing me after this!"

Ah, there comes trouble. The gun England was using was one he used during WW2 and the Korean War. It was old, but because it was old, it did not break inside Hogwarts. England bad brought it with him for 'safety measures.'

After the dragon lost its vision, it had starting to use its hearing for detect England's position. But the sound of the crowd was disturbing its hearing. England used that to quickly run to the egg, snatch it and run back into his hiding spot.

"Arthur Kirkland has got the egg! I still have no idea what that thing is supposed to be but it is very strong!" Bagman exclaimed, and the dragon handlers pulled the blind dragon away, "And don't worry, the dragon will be fine everyone. I think."

Romania saw England get back into the tent, and Romania raced down the stand to where England would be.

"Oi! Arthur!" Romania exclaimed, as England came into view, "That was great!"

"I feel bad for the dragon, though," England said, "Oh, bugger," he added as he saw someone coming from behind Romania. Romania turned to see McGonagal.

"Mr Kirkland, could you explain to me why you have a gun?" McGonagal asked sternly.

"My mother left it to me before she passed away," England made up, "It was the gun my grandfather in my mother's side used in world war 2."

"Mr Kirkland, but bringing a gun into school is highly dangerous."

"...I got special permission from Professor Dumbledore."

"I'll check with him in a short while," she went off to find Dumbledore. England did get permission from Dumbledore. England thought there was a limit to magic sometimes, so that a muggle weapon can help.

While that was going on, Harry and Ron had made up. They were in good conditions again, which was good.

"Boys," Hermione muttered, then the two young (one not-so-young) champions returned to the tent.

The final scored had Harry and Krum tied for 1st place. England was in 2nd place, tied.

After a few moments, the champions came out of the tent, and Skeeter went to ask them questions.

"Congratulations, Harry!" she said, "I wonder if you could give a quick word? How you felt when you faced that dragon? How you feel now about the fairness of scoring? And Arthur, what was that thing called a gun?"

"Yeah, you can have a word," Harry told the woman savagely, _"Goodbye."_

Then the group walked back to Hogwarts, leaving a dumbfounded Skeeter behind.

"Savage…" Ron said, smiling. And the group laughed.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **I think this chapter was a bit weird. I could have made England use normal spells but hey, a gun is way more interesting right? And I wanted to write the wizard's reactions to a muggle weapon. Hahah... um...**

 **The next chapter should come up soon. I'm going to start stocking up chapters during the holidays, and before Y10, where I'll probably only be able to write a little? I don't know. I heard Y10 the start of the four deadly years. KS4...**

 **When I became Y11, I'll have to stop Fanfiction until I actually get into university. Y10 is the only year left I am allowing myself to spend time writing Fanfiction. Even then (Y11) I might write some for English practice and trying to use new stuff I learnt. I think. But definately not when I'm doing MOCK exams in Y12. No. That's a big no-no. But in Y13 I might be able to write a little.**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	14. Ch12- Visitors, again

Chapter 12

Visitors, again.

Norway

McGonagall gave the year a lesson on waltzing a few weeks before Christmas. The Magic Trio had been expecting the Yule Ball, as it was tradition after all. The only problem was that the nations we not interested in finding a date.

It was indeed compulsory for England, as he was a champion, but Romania and Norway? They didn't need a partner. Therefore, Norway was just going to spend ball time in the library, but, that annoying anko just had to show up… with his sister.

It was that day of the waltz-lesson's dinner, when Dumbledore cleared his throat for an announcement.

"I am happy to announce that Hogwarts is having two more special visitors from Denmark," Dumbledore announced, his eyes twinkling, and Norway immediately froze, as he could see what was coming, "Please welcome Mathias and Erika Køhler."

Then the doors opened and Denmark and Ellore came in, and they were both shrunk. The Magic Trio's eyes widened at Elleore. Why- why was she shrunk too? Into a 13-years-old? She knows that the de-ageing potion may have some effects on her!

 **(De-aging potion. If it existed, the wizards and witches would be almost immortal. So there must be a reason they don't use them. I thought the potion had side-effects on the people, but not nations. As they are, well, semi-immortal. Elleore is now partially mortal (she still heal fast, but she ages like a human), so she will have side-effects, if she takes the potion for too long)**

Denmark happily waved at the students he had seen before, and Elleore hid behind Denmark. Ah, yes, it's a while since she accoutered humans of this big size. She was right to be nervous, especially after what happened the last time she met humans.

The two didn't get any claps, like Beauxbatons and Drumstrang did, but they did hop over to Norway, and squished themselves in between.

"Now, just continue with your feast," Dumbledore smiled, and went to eat himself.

Norway turned his body to Denmark, who was just smiling at him.

"What are you doing here?" Norway said, and added in the nations language: _"And Elleore, you know the side effects might-"_

"To see you!" Denmark smiled, a happy aura just emitting off him, as he cut off Norway, _"Besides, we're only staying here for the Yule Ball, and maybe a little bit more. Until the Second Task we think,"_ he added in the nation's language.

"Mr Bondevik, Big Brother really missed you," Elleore smiled.

"And I was wondering why your letters stopped," Norway muttered.

"Um- Lukas? Who are they?" Michael asked.

"Hello! You must be Michael Corner! I've heard about you. I'm Mathias Køhler!" Denmark said, his hand reaching out for a handshake.

"Yes, I've heard from Professor, um…" Michael said, shaking the hand, "But I don't think I'll ever pronounce your surname right."

"It's okay, it's Danish, so it should be hard to pronounce for you," Elleore said, "I suppose you know I'm Erika Køhler. Ah, and, Mr Bondevik, I asked Professor Dumbledore, and he said gay dates are completely accepted here at Hogwarts-"

"Shut up, Erika," Norway said, and pinched Denmark's cheek, stretching it like clay. Denmark just laughed, and said: "Ow, ow! Norge!"

"…Lukas, you should let go of him, it looks like it's gonna hurt," Terry said.

"It's okay," Norway said, then heard two footsteps stop behind him, "Hello Arthur, Vlad."

"Mathias, Erika, you two can't just come in randomly," England said.

"It wasn't random, we were invited by Dumbledore for the ball and the 2nd task," Denmark said.

"Erika- but you-" Romania said worriedly.

"It's fine, only for a a couple of months," Elleore said, "We're staying just for the Yule Ball. So, Mr Bondevik, will you accept Big Brother? Please!"

"Wait, what?" Michael blurted out when she said that, realizing what she was implying, "Wait- wait. Hold up," he put his hands on the table, "Lukas is- is- gay?"

"Why is that important?" England said, "He's just who he is."

"Yes, and, sorry Arthur, but Alfred refused to think that you were at some magical school, and he didn't come," Denmark said.

"Who cares about him," England said, "He's just an annoying git who doesn't appreciate things."

"Don't such a… what was it… ah yes, don't be such a tsundere, Mr Kirkland," Elleore said.

"Where did you learn that word?" Romania asked.

"I visited Mr Honda once, with Peter. We were in search of more friends. And he tought us the word," Elleore answered.

While all that conversation was going on, the people near them who had heard that conversation was getting the fact that Norway and maybe England was gay or bi. Yes, they weren't the first ones, but the ones who came out of their shells that quick weren't common.

Dumbledore on the other hand, watched the Danish and the Norge with a smile. Elleore too smiled brightly, as Norway said this: "Fine, anko, but I'm only going with you to stop your annoying chirping."

Some girls nearby suddenly looked gloomy.

 **-0-Romania-0-**

After Norway and Denmark, many people came out of their shells and many more homosexual couples were formed. Japan and Hungary would've loved the sight, Romania thought.

Romania thought about asking Elleore, as she was the only girl Romania felt comfortable enough to ask out. But then he didn't want to make their friendship awkward. So, he didn't ask her. Instead, to help England out, he went to Dumbledore and asked to put the anti-apparation charm down for a moment so he could apparate back to Scotland's house and phone America.

When Romania popped up in Scotland's home and asked to use the phone, Scotland exclaimed: "Criky! Romania, where did ya come from!?"

"Apparation, permitted by Dumbledore," Romania said, "Could I please use your phone to phone a certain American for the Yule Ball?"

Scotland almost laughed at that, "Of course," he threw the phone to him.

 **(Newt from Fanstastic beasts did not apparate to America even when he could. I set up a headcannon that apparition is limited to inside a country's territory, including the waters, if that makes sense. And in this case, the UK counts as one country...? AHAHAH LET'S JUST SAY IT DOES CUZ I NEED IT TO. Also, let's say the nations have their own phone that they use which allows them to phone overseas without limit… even if the phone must've been like, not a smartphone at the time. Let's say it is like an IBM Simon personal Communicator, but a bit more complex, developed in secret.)**

"Alfred ! I forgot who's number this is!" America happily exclaimed when he picked up the phone almost instantly.

"This is Romania, speaking through Scotland's phone," Romania said, "America, would you mind if I took you to meet England and go to a ball with him?"

"Hmm? You're saying the same thing as Denmark! He can't be in a magical school!" America laughed.

"I never said it was a magical school," Romania said, "Just come to Scotland as quickly as possible, I'll meet you at the airport. Book a flight. Now."

"Huh? Uh, a ball. Sounds fun! I'll go now!" America exclaimed, by that night, America was in Romania. Romania dragged Alfred to Scotland's house, ignoring his questions about how he was younger, and made him drink a de-again potion too, telling him that it's just some juice.

When he did shrink, America thought it was some alien tech, the floo power too.

"This is cool, dude! How did you get your hands on these tech? And why do we have to be small?" America asked.

"America, we're not mixed in with mortals, okay? Use our human names, and do NOT spill our secret. No. Okay? And this is a magic-themed ball, and it is tomorrow… here, I prepared a suit for you," Romania told the American, who nodded.

The next day morning he apparated America back to Dumbledore's office. Making him shout in excitement.

"I see you've succeeded in bringing him in," Dumbledore said, through America's happy shouts, "Congratulations."

"Arthur's going to be so mad at me, but also thankful to a degree," Romania said.

"What why would he be mad?" America asked.

"Nothing, Alfred, come, let's go meet Arthur- wait, wear this," Romania handed him some wizard robes he had prepared, "The theme, remember?"

"This is cool, dude!" America said, before going to some corner and changing.

"Act like you're a real wizard, Alfred," Romania said, "Oh and- this is a school. We're on a mission here so don't ruin it for us."

"Yeah, Ludwig and Allistor said something about you three on a mission, this guy knows?" America said, 'this guy' being Dumbledore.

"Yes I do, Mr Jones," Dumbledore said, "You should go meet Mr Kirkland now. Ah, and Mr Lupei, I told the others in this school that you had some family emergency over the days you've been missing."

 **-0-0-0-**

The reaction of England seeing America was hilarious. The way he rubbed his eye once, twice and looked at Ameriaca again to make sure it was really him was great. His jaw dropping was great as well. Romania explained how he did it to the rest of the nations later in their language. And England agreed to go to the ball with America, in a tsun-tsun way.

In the midst of all that, Elleore approached Romania, and brightly said: "Hello! Mr Lupei! If you don't mind, could I go to the ball with you? I mean- can you go the the ball with me? I wish to experience it and you're the only one I feel comfortable asking… I know no-one in this school!"

Romania was stunned for a few seconds. She wanted to go with him. Romania reddened up and started to fidget with his fingers. Elleore looked like she was emitting bright rays of sunshine. 'So this is what Norway meant by _the Danish Sunshine_ ,' Romania thought.

"Mr Lupei? Are you okay? You're red," Elleore said.

"Huh? Yeah? Yeah! I'd- I'd love to go to the ball with you!" Romania managed to say.

"Really? Thank you, Mr Lupei!"

"Um- er, just Rom- I mean Vlad is fine!"

"Ok then, Vlad!"

Romania just wanted to hide somewhere and let his face return to his normal colour, but he could not as the energetic American and Danes dragged the others around for the rest of the day.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **I am NOT writing yaoi. NO. I can't do that. I can't even write straight romance, and I am even more bad at writing BL. Just fluff, people. It's just going to fluffy, okay? No intense yaoi. This thing is rated T, people! Not M! No yaoi-yaoi.**

 **Oh, and Denmark, Elleore and America is staying at some sort of guest room.**

 **Also, go LGBTQ+! My friend is Bi herself, so I really support these kind of stuff. And if you are against these stuff, just don't read it. I'm uploading a Nyo-ed version of this at the end of it all, similar to what I did with my previous FanFic.**

 **And, I kind of went on an writing rampage the past few days and finished the whole book. This Fanfiction. Goblet of fire. Sooooo. I will be uploading one chapter a day. Heheh.**

 **8May2019 - Looking back at this, I want to change Elleore and Romania's relationship style a little. So I changed it a little. Yay. Elleore is more straightforward now and Romania more shy. I feel like Romania will be shy. Like acts real smooth but when it comes to it he is actually shy. I don't know why I think like this. Probably because Romania is a cinnamon roll puppy dog in my head. I must protect him.**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	15. Ch13- The Yule Ball

**I think it was about time I remind you that I do not own these fandoms**

 **July15- Minor changes made**

 **-0-0-0-**

Chapter 13

The Yule Ball

Harry

Down at the hall where the Ball was going to take place, Harry met up with Arthur, who was also a champion. Arthur was wearing dark green tuxedo, with a white shirt underneath, and black shoes. He looked quite good in it.

"That looks… traditional," Arthur commented at Ron's robes, then he turned to Harry, "Found a date?"

"Yes," Harry said, "Did you?"

"I did," Arthur said, and froze as he saw something. Harry's eyes followed his gaze and saw Alfred F. Jones, in a white tuxedo. The weird teen had just randomly showed up this morning and Arthur accepted his request to go to the ball with him. It seemed like Vlad had dragged the American to Hogwarts. Arthur and Alfred had a conversation of their own in their code when Alfred arrived. Arthur was red.

"Dude! You're as red as Lovino's tomatoes!" Alfred laughed.

"SHUT UP YOU GIT!" Arthur shouted, "And use the Queen's english, you fool! To pronounced tomatoes wrong!"

-was the only conversation in English Harry could hear.

Vlad then arrived soon, wearing a simple black tuxedo with some scarlet red edges along the collar, and he had a simple tie around his neck, that was the colour of his eyes. His overall look made him look even more like a vampire. He also had Negru hanging from his left arm.

"This is exciting!" he exclaimed, then looked around to see if the two Danes had arrived yet. Then his eyes froze, actually, he froze as if he had been stunned by the stunning spell as he saw something. Harry turned to see what he was looking at.

It was Erika Køhler, walking down the stairs with her brother. She wore a beautiful wine-red dress that came down to her ankles. The dress had silk hanging. White lines made an 'X' on her back (similar to the flag of Elleore). Her hair was still messy.

Mathias was wearing red suit, with white borderlines and a reddish-brown shoe. his suit's colour matched the Danish flag's.

Vlad's eyes were on Erika. Erika spotted him and smiled, before waving at him and running up to him.

"This is so uncomfortable," Erika said, and looked at Ron, "Well that looks traditional. Hey, where's the Norwegian?"

"Here," an annoyed voice of Lukas said, and Harry turned to see him wearing a blue-shaded suit,

Lukas also laid eyes on Ron and spoke: "You look very traditional."

"That's the _third_ time this day," Ron said.

Then they saw Hermione, with Krum, causing Ron to huff.

"I thought you were his biggest fan," Vlad said. Ron just huffed again.

McGonagall soon came to find them, and got the champion and their dates to get ready. She also said that Ron's robes look traditional, causing him to sigh out a big breath - that sigh could've caused an earthquake.

When the others were settled in the hall, McGonagall got the champions and dates to line up and enter the hall.

They entered, went past the cheering, and got ready to dance. Harry tripped and stepped on Paravati quite a bit at the beginning but he got better in the end. Harry glanced at Alfred and Arthur. Arthur was still blushing hard, while Alfred led the dance with a big smile plastered on his face. Arthur was trying to look away from his face but Alfred kept on moving his face so that Arthur had to look at it.

"Harry, pay attention to your stepping," Paravati whispered, and Harry looked back down to his feet. The professors joined, and the other students joined soon. Harry could see Mathias and Lukas dancing, with Lukas stretching Mathias' ear every now and then.

Vlad and Erika was dancing well, minus the fact that Erika seemed like she had never danced before in a dress that long. Harry could see her almost tripping and falling numerous times, but Vlad caught her, and led the dance very well. Causing Erika to become red and laugh in embarrassment. But Vlad was as red as Ron's hair and he looked like he was having an existential crisis inside of his head.  
Harry caught sight of Ron and Padma. They weren't dancing, but just sitting down. Ron looking very grumpy as he glared at Krum. Harry got Paravati to go sit with them.

Arthur saw that and he and Alfred came to sit as well. Paravati left soon with a Beaxbatons boy, that had asked her before.

"Your eyes are shooting lasers, you know that?" Alfred told Ron.

"What's a laser?" Ron asked.

"Um… dude, how do you not know?" Alfred said, and not knowing how to describe it, he gave up. Then Hermione came to sit with them. Ron made an argument with her about her being with Krum.

"Ron, really, Krum seems like a kind, good person," Arthur said, "Why do you care who Hermione is with, anyway?"

"Exactly!" Hermione huffed, "I'd _never_ help him work out that egg! _Never_. How could you say something like that – I want Harry- or Arthur- to win the Tournament. Harry knows that, don't you, Harry?"

"You've got a funny way of showing it," Ron sneered.

"This whole Tournament's supposed to be about getting to know foreign wizards and making friends with them!" Hermione shouted.

"No, it isn't!" Ron shouted, unaware of the attention they were attracting, "It's about winning!"

"Ron," Harry quietly spoke, "I haven't got a problem with Hermione coming with Krum –"

"Neither do I—" Arthur said, but Ron ignored them both.

"Why don't you go and find Vicky, he'll be wondering where you are," Ron said.

 _"Don't call him Vicky!"_ Hermione shouted before storming off. Krum came to find her and Erika gave him directions.

"That was kinda mean, you know," Alfred said, frowning. Ron ignored him.

"Are even going to dance?" Padma asked Ron, who said no. Padma huffed "Fine" before departing to join her sister with the Beuxbatons boy.

Harry glanced over at Lukas and Mathias- Lukas was smiling a little now. Erika and Vlad was still dancing well… even with some girls purposely bumping into Erika, and others shooting glares at her. Some were just staring at them with shippy eyes. Harry swore he heard this conversation:

"Ok, I decided I have three smooth sailing ships now. Krumione… er, Vlarika and… MathiKas? But then… AlfArt… _ahhhhhhhhhh._ I can't decide on my favourite ship."

"But... no! There's Romione too, you know! They seem to fight a lot but opposites attract, and its just cuter! That's the case with AlfArt and MathiKas, isn't it?"

 **-0-0-0-**

 **My hands... help. After writing this my hands are just... shiuhdjskfnbhauiuhrprh... I can't. I just can't write romance. I don't even read romance a lot. I've never been in a relationship and I don't want to be in one. ROMANCE. I DON'T EVEN UNDERSTAND IT. And here I am writing it. Is this even romance. Is this fluff? AHHHH.**

 **DON'T EXPECT A LOT OF FLUFFY ROMANCE OR ROMANCE OF ANY KIND FROM ME. Unless it was pre-written in the book. Then I'll take snippets of it.**

 **3May2019 - edited some stuff**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	16. Ch14- We don't care

**One error I found fixed on the 11th of July**

 **27Dec2018- more stuff fixed**

 **-0-0-0-**

Chapter 14

We don't care

England

The next morning, papers about Hagrid being a half-giant came out. CoMC was taught by Grubby-Plank from then on. And America had left the school (Romania ditched his lessons again to get him back to America safely).

The first lesson with Grubby-Plank was Unicorns. When the unicorn saw England, and galloped to him.

"MR KIRKLAND! DODGE!" Grubby-Plank yelled. England dodged and climed up a tree.

"She's never done that before- sorry Mr Kirkland," Grubby-Plank said, trying to get the Unicorn away from the tree he was in.

England looked into the unicorn's eyes and came back down, then the unicorn rubbed its head against England.

 _Hello,"_ England said in the nation's language, _"Are you one of Uni's friends?"_

The unicorn whinnied in reply.

"That's… unusual," Grubby-Plank said, "Unicorns normally do not like men…"

 **-0-0-0-**

After time passed with Hagrid avoiding everyone- including the Golden Trio- Harry was dragged away by Bagman, and he returned with news.

"Crouch is missing," Harry said.

"What?" England said.

"Crouch is missing… they have no idea where he is," Harry said.

"Maybe he just wants a holiday," Denmark said.

Harry then picked a fight with Skeeter sitting near… and Hermione got them to swarm to Hagrid's house.

"HAGRID!" Hermione exclaimed, "Hagrid, that's enough! We know you're in there! Nobody cares if your mum was a giantess, Hagrid! You can't let that foul Skeeter owman do this to you! Hagrid, get out here, you're just being-"

The door opened and Hermione said: "About ti-" she didn't finish that because she saw Dumbledore instead of Hagrid.

"Good afternoon," the headmaster spoke.

"We er- wanted to see Hagrid," Hermione said.

"Yes, I surmised as much," Dumbledore said, "Why don't you come in?"

"Oh… um… OK," Hermione said, and the group of students swarmed into Hagrid's little hut, making the room cramped. In fact, is _was_ cramped, as there were two additional people.

Hagrid was sitting, drinking tea, and looking very miserable. Miserable as Italy Venaziano without his pasta.

"Hi Hagrid," Harry said.

"'Lo'" Hagrid said hoarsely. England guessed 'Lo' was supposed to be 'hello.'

"More tea, I think," Dumbledore said, "Any of you want tea?" he asked the students, and England took a cup, "Hagrid, did you hear what Miss Granger was shouting? Hermione, Harry, Ron, Vlad, Arthur and Lukas still seem to want to know you, judging by the way they were attempting to break down the door- and Mathias and Erika wants to get to know you."

"Of course we still want to know you!" Harry shouted, staring at Hagrid. "You don't think anything that Skeeter cow – sorry, Professor."

"I have gone temporarily deaf and haven't any idea what you said, Harry," Dumbledore said.

"Er – right," Harry sheepishly said, "I just meant – Hagrid, how could you think we'd care what that – woman – wrote about you?"

"Living proof of what I've been telling you, Hagrid," Dumbledore told Hagrid, "I have shown you the letters from the countless parents who remember you from their own days here, telling me in no uncertain terms that, if I sacked you, they would have something to say about it –"

"Not all of 'em," Hagrid said, "Not all of 'em wan' me ter stay."

"Really, Hagrid, if you are holding out for universal popularity, I'm afraid you will be in this cabin for a very long time," Dumbledore, said, "Not a week has passed, since I became Headmaster of this school, when I haven't had at least one owl complaining about the way I run it. But what should I do? Barricade myself in my study and refuse to talk to anybody?"

"Yeh – yeh're not half-giant!" Hagrid croakily shouted out.

"Hagrid, look what I've got for relatives!" Harry shouted. "Look at the Dursleys!"

"I have to say I got messed up brothers too, four of them, two older, two younger," England said, "…and one more older brother who disowned himself."

 **(This is Ireland. Himaruya said he/she exsits, and has shown both female and male designs for him. He also said not to give Ireland the surname 'Kirkland.' So I thought he/she (he in my Fanfiction) disowned himself. And it was also said that Ireland and the Kirkland Brothers have a bad relationship. Also, I found out that Northern Ireland should be a YOUNGER brother recently. Have I mentioned this before? I forgot.)**

"Come back and teach, Hagrid," Hermione said, "Please come back, we really miss you."

"I refuse to accept your resignation, Hagrid, and I expect you back at work on Monday," Dumbledore said sternly, "You will join me for breakfast at eight thirty in the Great Hall. No excuses. Good afternoon to you all."

"Great man, Dumbledore … great man …" Hagrid was muttering after the old man left.

"Yeah, he is," Ron said, "Can I have one of these cakes, Hagrid?"

"Help yerself," Hagrid said, "Ar, he's righ', o' course – yeh're all righ' … I bin stupid … my ol' dad woulda bin ashamed o' the way I've bin behavin' … Never shown you a picture of my old dad, have I? Here …"

He showed them a picture of young him and his father.

"Tha' was taken jus' after I got inter Hogwarts," Hagrid said, "Dad was dead chuffed … thought I migh' not be a wizard, see, 'cos me mum … well, anyway. 'Course, I never was great shakes at magic, really … but at least he never saw me expelled. Died, see, in me second year … Dumbledore was the one who stuck up for me after Dad went. Got me the gamekeeper job … trusts people, he does. Gives 'em second chances … tha's what sets him apar' from other Heads, see. He'll accept anyone at Hogwarts, s'long as they've got the talent. Knows people can turn out OK even if their families weren' … well … all tha' respectable. But some don' understand that. There's some who'd always hold it against yeh … there's some who'd even pretend they just had big bones rather than stand up an' say – I am what I am, an' I'm not ashamed. _'Never be ashamed,'_ my ol' dad used ter say, ' _there's some who'll hold it against you, but they're not worth botherin' with.'_ An' he was right. I've bin an idiot. I'm not botherin' with _her_ no more, I promise yeh that. Big bones … I'll give her big bones."

"Yeh know wha', Harry?" he continued, "When I firs' met you, you reminded me o' me a bit. Mum an' dad gone, an' you was feelin' like yeh wouldn' fit in at Hogwarts, remember? Not sure yeh were really up to it … an' now look at yeh, Harry! School champion! 'Yeh know what I'd love, Harry? I'd love yeh ter win, I really would. It'd show 'em all … yeh don' have ter be pure-blood ter do it. Yeh don' have ter be ashamed of what yeh are. It'd show 'em Dumbledore's the one who's got it righ', lettin' anyone in as long as they can do magic. How you doin' with that egg, Harry?"

"Great," Harry said, "Really great."

England knew he was lying. But then again England wasn't getting along with the egg well either. England had no idea what to do with it. He tried numerous things with it but failed.

"Tha's my boy … You show 'em, Harry, you show 'em. Beat 'em all," Hagrid said, and the group of teens (five of them not really 'teens') left the small hut.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **So I started to write Order of the Pheonix, and I am planning to put one nation as a professor there, who should it be? I was thinking Scotland. But if there is anyone who you want to be at Hogwarts, please tell me. But of course, the Nordics, Elleore and America can't be a professor at Hogwarts because they've been there before as younger versions and a older version of them appearing at Hogwarts would be too suspicious.**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	17. Ch15- The Second Task

Chapter 15

The Second Task

Harry

"They're suspicious," Hermione muttered after they were separated from the five.

"Not _this_ again," Ron said.

"But Ron, think about it! Vlad healed what looked like a deep wound within minutes," Hermione said, "Arthur has a freaking _gun_ , a dangerous muggle weapon, and the unicorn liked him- unicorns aren't supposed to like men that easily!"

Harry sighed, "We shouldn't be accusing them."

"Harry, for all I know, they could be some sort of an illegal group of wizards who figured out a way of super-healing or something! Maybe even death eaters!" Hermione said.

"No way, they're too young," Harry said.

"Might've drunk a de-aging potion," Hermione said, "They're too skilled in their magic to be fourth years."

"De-aging potion for the whole _year?_ You know that'd have a bad side-effect, Hermione," Harry said.

"And, just because they are better at academics than you, it doesn't mean they're grown-ups who drunk de-aging potions," Ron said, "Though I agree they're weird."

"Be careful, Harry, Arthur might have been the one to put your name in- and his, to keep an eye on you," Hermione said.

"He fainted when his name came out," Harry said.

"Yes, but that might've been an act," Hermione said.

"We can question them," Harry said.

"What are you going ask them? _'Hey, are you a death eater who drank de-aging potions?'_ " Ron said, "A jolly visit!"

"I don't know, but I am starting to not trust them," Hermione said.

"I don't trust you for not telling Krum about Harry," Ron muttered, causing Hermione to storm off.

 **-0-0-0-**

Harry then decided to finally follow Cedric's advice. He found Arthur, and told him what Cedric told him.

"Curious. I should go try it too. I tried opening it in different places - including the forbidden forest - don't tell anyone please - but not water… open it underwater, maybe," Arthur said, "Meet me later, let's compare our results."

After taking Arthur's advice and opening it in the water (while dealing with Myrtle, who made Harry really uncomfortable), he heard a song. It was a beautiful song…

Harry jumped out of the bath, got his clothes back on, dried his hair, etc, before running off to find Arthur. He ran around the school until he bumped into Arthur, who had wet hair.

"Arthur!" Harry said, "Did you hear the song too?"

"Yes, I did… not in the prefect's bath, of course, you didn't see me there... Must be the black lake," Arthur said, "Merpeople lives there, and they only sing and speak underwater. We need to find a way to breathe underwater."

"Do you know a way?" Harry asked.

"I think so… I'll have to check if I'm right. Talk to Hermione, Harry, I think she might know," Arthur said, and ran off.

Shortly after that Harry got accused of stealing from Snape's potion storage. Moody saved him then borrowed the Maurderer's map, taking Harry by surprise that he knew about it.

 **-0-0-0-**

The day of the second task, Harry woke up to Dobby poking him and giving him a gillyweed, saying they took Ron and Hermione. Harry thanked him for the weed and took off to the black lake, being almost late. He met up with Arthur.

"Have you seen Hermione or Ron?" Harry asked him.

"No," Arthur said, "I haven't seen Vlad anywhere either."

"Got a method?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, you?" Arthur asked.

"Gillyweed," Harry said.

"Nasty, they taste very bad, just saying, not to mention how they feel like in your mouth," Arthur said, "I'm using the bubblehead charm."

Harry nodded, then Bagman spoke:

"Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle. They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them. On the count of one… two... THREE!"

Harry shoved the weed into his mouth after pulling off his shoes and socks, then dived into the lake. The cold water almost gave Harry a heart attack, then Harry felt like drowning, but then he realized he was breathing underwater. He had gills, and his hands and feet became some kind of fins.

Arthur had a bubble over his head.

Harry made his way into the giant weeds, battled some Grindylows, and heard the song.

 _An hour long you'll have to look…_

 _And recover what we took._

Harry's legs and arms moved faster, as the song continued.

 _…_ _Your time is half-gone, so tart not._

 _Lest what you seek stays here to rot._

He made his way past the weeds, and entered the Merpeople's kingdom. He saw Vlad, Hermione, Ron, Cho, and another girl about 8 tried up in that order from the left-hand side. The thing they took were their friends.

Harry got some sharp rocks from the floor, and started to cut Ron's ropes. Arthur soon arrived, and waved hello to Harry, while looking quite furious about the fact they took their friends and sunk them into the bottom of the lake. Arthur turned to the mermen, and mouthed something that Harry couldn't tell. The merpeople nodded at him.

Arthur soon started to cut Vlad's ropes with a small dagger he carried. Arthur was about halfway through when Cedric arrived with his own knife, mouthing: _'Got lost! Fluer and Krum're coming now!'_

That made Harry relax; Hermione was Krum's to rescue, and the little girl Fluer's. Arthur was done at the same time with Cedric. He pulled Vlad upwards, and Cedric pulled Cho up. Harry waited for the other champions. Arthur gave Harry his dagger before departing.

Krum, who was badly transfigured into a half-shark, came to bite on Hermione's ropes. Scared that Krum would chop up Hermione into pieces, so Harry handed Krum the knife. Krum used the rock to free Hermione and go up.

He then used his wand to threaten the merpeople and free both Ron and the little girl when Fluer did not come. It took time to get up to the surface. The merpeople rose with him to stop him, but Harry threw Ron and the little girl up to the surface.

He himself sunk, as the gillyweed lost its effect on him. Harry thought he was about to drown, when Arthur came swmming to him, chased the merpeople away and get Harry to the surface. The merpeople almost looked scared of Arthur.

When Harry was back on the surface and breathing, people cheered.

"Can't believe they did that!" Arthur exclaimed, "Of course, they wouldn't have really died but…"

"What?" Harry said.

"You didn't think they'd actually kill the student, right?" Arthur said, Ron nodded besides him. Harry felt like a complete egg. An hard-boiled egg. **(Shakespeare insults are the best)**

"You weren't playing hero down there, were you?" Ron said, making Harry feel both annoyed and stupid.

They returned to the stands, and found out that Fluer was attacked by Grindylows.

"You saved 'er," Fluer said breathlessly to Harry, "Even though she was not your 'ostage."

"Yeah," Harry spoke, who was kind of regretting playing hero.

Fleur bent down, kissed Harry twice on each cheek, before turning to Ron, "And you, too – you 'elped –"

"Yeah," Ron said, causing Harry to quirk and eyebrow, "Yeah, a bit –"

Vlad let out a snort of laughter, as Ron turned red as Romano when Spain is with him, as Fleur and kissed him too. Hermione looked furious. Fluer also tried to thank Arthur for helping but Arthur said: "No thank you," and blocked her mouth with his hand before she could kiss his cheek.

"God, I think they just took me because I was with Ron and Hermione when they took them," Vlad told Arthur after Fluer went away with a confused expression on why Arthur blocked her mouth.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached our decision. Mer-chieftainess Murcus has told us exactly what happened at the bottom of the lake, and we have therefore decided to award marks out of fifty for each of the champions, as follows …" Bagman started when silence could be found, "Miss Fleur Delacour, though she demonstrated excellent use of the Bubble-Head Charm, was attacked by Grindylows as she approached her goal, and failed to retrieve her hostage. We award her twenty-five points."

Applause.

"I deserved zero," Fleur shook her head.

"Mr Cedric Diggory, who also used the Bubble-Head Charm, was first to return with his hostage, though he returned one minute outside the time limit of an hour," Bagman continued, and paused as the Hufflepuffs cheered very loudly, "We therefore award him forty-seven points.

"Mr Viktor Krum used an incomplete form of Transfiguration, which was nevertheless effective, and was second to return with his hostage. We award him forty points," cheers from Drumstrang took place, causing Bagman to stop again.

"Mr Harry Potter used Gillyweed to great effect," Bagman continued when the cheers died, "He returned last, and well outside the time limit of an hour. However, the Merchieftainess informs us that Mr Potter was first to reach the hostages, and that the delay in his return was due to his determination to return all hostages to safety, not merely his own. Most of the judges (he seemed to be referring to Karkaroff) feel that this shows moral fibre and merits full marks. However … Mr Potter's score is forty-five points."

Harry's face wore a smile. So, did Ron's, and Hermione's, and the Gryffindors. Bagman waited the cheer to die, and announced Arthur's points: "Mr Kirkland also used the Bubble-Head charm- this seems to be a popular choice- and came up to the surface with Mr Diggory. He also dived into the water again to save Mr Potter. For his actions, we award him forty-seven points!"

The Slytherins cheered, Malcolm and Graham's voice the loudest, and some Gryffindor friends of Arthur, along with Vlad, Lukas and Mathias cheered… no, Mathias yelled bloody murder from next to Lukas. Who caught the end of his ear and got him to calm down - by shaking him.

"Harry! You are tied 1st with Diggory!" Ron said, "Arthur, you're just behind them! If only you got more points on the First Task, mate."

"Good job, Arthur!" Mathias smiled, clapping him on the back. To Harry, it looked very painful.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Inside my head: 'Marukaite Chikyuu! Marukaite Chikyuu!** **Marukaite Chikyuu! Boku He-ta-li-a!'**

 **'Mawaru Mawaru deo-kaite Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo!'**

 **'Bueno tomato, bueno tomato, bueno, bueno, ooh! Tomato!'**

 **'Romania deserves more anime appearances, along with his own little song with Moldova. I demand a whole episode on Bulgaria, Romania and Moldova if the next Season of anime happens.'**

 **'I should stop lazing around.'**

 **'I hate density of liquid questions.'**

 **'I should write fanfiction.'**

 **'What will I do if I don't get into a good university? Yeah, I'll just go and sulk in the corner.'**

 **'I will beat those (bleep)s up with my good grades.'**

 **'HARRY POTTER. HETALIA. CONAN. BNHA! Don't you dare take them away from me.'**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	18. Ch16- Crazy Crouch

**I'm so sorry everyone for not posting yesterday! I'm alive, everyone! I'm fine!**

 **I just had problems in real life**

 **But I'm fine!**

 **So here's yesterday and todays chapters.**

 **-0-0-0-**

Chapter 16

Crazy Crouch

England

The merpeople had sensed that England was not human, they eyed him like he was not from this world. He mouthed: 'I am England, the nation itself. I've seen sent to protect that boy. Please do not interfere.'

The merpeople understood and stayed away from England.

England was furious they sunk down the mortal kids. Romania was fine, but the mortal kids could've died – though England trusted Dumbledore for not doing something risky as that.

The next day, Denmark and Elleore left. Elleore did have a quarrel with Hermione over her being a Elleorean before Elleore left. It started with Elleore saying she was a Elleorean.

"You know, I'm Danish, but I'm really an Elleorean," Elleore had said. She had sat with Romania that day before she left, while Denmark sat with Norway. England was with the Gryffindors too today.

"Elleorean?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes, Elleorean. I'm from the Micronation Elleore," Elleore explained to them what a micronation was.

"Well, it's not a real country, is it? I've heard of Micronations, and as far as I know, it is not a real country. Micronation aren't a real country. So because Elleore isn't a real country," Hermione paused, "You're just Danish."

"Uh- excuse _me_. Elleore _is_ a real country. Micronations are nations too, you know," Elleore said, her eyes narrowing. England sighed. Micronations were _very_ sensitive about being called 'not a real nation or country.'

"But it's not seen as one, is it?" Hermione said.

"Yes, but we still have government, a ruler, citizens and a clearly defined landmass!" Elleore exclaimed.

"But to electricity or water, you said yourself. And you only visit for a week every year, you can't consider yourself a 'Elleorean,'" Hermione said like she was right.

"Then is Vlad here, who is a Romanian, only visits Romania for a week every year, then is he not Romanian?" Elleore rebutted.

"Well, no-"

"Then Elleoreans are Elleoreans too," Elleore huffed, and Hermione did not retort back, as Harry stopped her.

 **-0-0-0-**

The Hogsemede trip taking part a few days later was fun. The Golden Trio went to meet Sirius while the Magic Trio went to drink Butterbeer (six people was too large of a group to secretly go somewhere – and all 6 didn't fit under the cloak).

"The downside of being in a child's body," England said.

"Or the upside, drinking is bad for you- but I have to say these stuffs are good," Romania said, "It's so great. Butterbeer has to be my new favorite drink."

One day they went to the kitchen with the Golden Trio to visit the elves, where they met the drunk elf Winky and the weird elf Dobby. Hermione and Harry tried to get information on Crouch from Winky but just ended up pissing off the elves and being chased out.

Thus, Hermione got mailed threatening letters because of the article about her on the daily prophet. She even got one with undiluted bubotuber pus in it, causing her to rush to the Hospital Wing.

England wondered why humans were so cruel.

 **-0-0-0-**

Time flew past, and the time came for the Third Task to be set up. England stared at the wizard and witches setting up a giant maze. He saw Harry and Krum talk, and go into the forest for a conversation.

"Hey!" Romania said, coming to the right of England, "Ready for the task?"

"…I'm a nation, of course I am prepared," England said.

"Just because you're a nation doesn't mean you're always prepared, not that I doubt you," Romania said, "You know, is something bothering you?"

"I just have a bad feeling about this," England said.

"We all feel that," Romania said.

The next thing to happen was to Harry to run out of the forest in a hurry.

"Hey Harry, what's wrong?" England asked.

"Crouch- he's in the forest and I think he's sick, I'm getting Professor Dumbledore," Harry quickly said, and took off. Romania and England exchanged looks, wondering if they should follow the boy.

He soon came back with Dumbledore, rushing to the forest. Romania and England exchanged looks, before catching up to them.

"What is happening?" England asked, and Dumbledore filled him in, Harry looking at him with a surprised look, as Dumbledore told England without hesitation. They approached the area near the Beauzbatons carridge and harry said: "They were here, they were definitely somewhere around here…"

"Lumos," Dumbledore said, lighting up his wand. England, Romania and Harry soon did the same. They searched for Krum and Crouch, searching and searching… until they found Krum on the floor, unconscious. Dumbledore bent over him, "Stunned," he announced.

"Should I go get someone- Madam Pomfrey?" Harry asked.

"No," Dumbledore said swiftly, "Stay here, all three of you."

He then unstunned Krum with a spell (Rennervate), which led to Krum waking up in a dazed state, before muttering: "He attacked me! The old madman attacked me! I vos looking around to see vare Potter had gone and he attacked from behind!"

"Lie still for a moment," Dumbledore told him.

The sound of thunderous footfalls reached them, and Hagrid came panting into sight with Fang at his heels. He was carrying his crossbow in a defensive position.

"Professor Dumbledore!" he exclaimed like this was a scene he last expected to see when he came, "Harry – what the –?"

"Hagrid, I need you to fetch Professor Karkaroff," Dumbledore said, "His student has been attacked. When you've done that, kindly alert Professor Moody –"

"No need, Dumbledore," a wheezy growl that belonged to Moody came, "I'm here," Moody was limping towards them, leaning on his staff, his wand lit.

"Damn leg," he furiously spoke, "Would've been here quicker … what's happened? Snape said something about Crouch –"

"Crouch?" Hagrid blankly said, having no idea of what was happening.

"Karkaroff, please, Hagrid!" Dumbledore spoke in a sharp voice.

"Oh yeah … right y'are, Professor…" Hagrid turned and disappeared into the dark trees, Fang trotting after him.

"I don't know where Barty Crouch is," Dumbledore told Moody, "But it is essential that we find him."

"I'm onto it," Moody growled, and he raised his wand, and limped off into the Forest.

No-one spoke again until they heard the unmistakeable sounds of Hagrid and Fang returning with Karkaroff. Karkaroff was hurrying along behind them. He was wearing his sleek silver furs, and he looked pale and agitated.

"What is this?" he cried, when he saw Krum on the ground, "What's going on?"

"I vos attacked!" Krum exclaimed, sitting up now, and rubbing his head, "Mr Crouch or votever his name –"

"Crouch attacked you? _Crouch_ attacked you? _The Triwizard judge?"_

"Igor," Dumbledore began, but Karkaroff had drawn himself up, clutching his furs around him, looking furious.

 _"_ _Treachery!"_ Karkaroff bellowed, pointing at Dumbledore, "It is a plot! You and your Ministry of Magic have lured me here under false pretences, Dumbledore! This is not an equal competition! First you sneak Potter into the Tournament, though he is underage! Now one of your Ministry friends attempts to put _my_ champion out of action! I smell double-dealing and corruption in this whole affair, and you, Dumbledore, you, with your talk of closer international wizarding links, of rebuilding old ties, of forgetting old differences – here's what I think of _you_!"

Karkaroff spat onto the ground at Dumbledore's feet. In one swift movement, Hagrid seized the front of Karkaroff's furs, lifted him into the air, and slammed him against a nearby tree. England couldn't help but to feel good at the sight of it, as Karkaroff was really getting on his nerves.

"Apologise!" Hagrid snarled, as Karkaroff gasped for breath, Hagrid's massive fist at his throat, his feet dangling in mid-air.

"Hagrid, _no!_ " Dumbledore shouted.

Hagrid removed the hand pinning Karkaroff to the tree, and Karkaroff slid all the way down the trunk and slumped down.

"Kindly escort the children back up to the castle, Hagrid," Dumbledore sharply said.

"Maybe I'd better stay here, Headmaster…" Hagrid said, glaring at Karkaroff.

"You will take the students back to school, Hagrid," Dumbledore firmly said, "Take them straight to their dorms. And Harry – I want you to stay there. Anything you might want to do – any owls you might want to send – they can wait until morning, do you understand me?"

"Er – yes," Harry, staring at him, while the nations looked at him like: 'This is serious, you're really sending us off?' (though it was probably for the best as Harry would find it unfair that they got to stay)

"I'll leave Fang with yeh, Headmaster," Hagrid said, still staring menacingly at Karkaroff, "Stay, Fang. C'mon, you three."

They marched in silence past the Beauxbatons carriage and up towards the castle.

"How dare he," Hagrid growled, "How dare he accuse Dumbledore. Like Dumbledore'd do anythin' like that. Like Dumbledore wanted _you_ in the Tournament in the firs' place. Worried! I dunno when I seen Dumbledore more worried than he's bin lately. An' you!" Hagrid suddenly said angrily to Harry, who looked up at him, taken aback, "What were yeh doin', wanderin' off with ruddy Krum? He's from Durmstrang, Harry! Coulda jinxed yeh right there, couldn' he? Hasn' Moody taught yeh nothin'? 'Magine lettin' him lure yeh off on yer own –"

"Hagrid, calm down!" Romania exclaimed, "Krum does not seem that bad!"

"Vlad's right, Krum's all right!" Harry agreed, "He wasn't trying to jinx me, he just wanted to talk about Hermione –"

"I'll be havin' a few words with her, an' all," Hagrid grimly spoke, "The less you lot 'ave ter do with these foreigners, the happier yeh'll be. Yeh can' trust any of 'em."

"You were getting on all right with -," Harry said, before England blocked his mouth.

"Better not say that, Harry," England said, sending him a glare. He was going to bring up Maxime for sure, which would not help Hagrid's bad mood. Hagrid dropped the Gryffindors off first, then he dropped off England at the Slytherin Dorm.

England knew Dumbledore will fill him up as soon as possible. This is big. This was important. Dark magic was growing- dark, dark magic. Yes, England did use dark magic, but not the unforgivable ones. No. Those spells were the ones that caused pain to him when a large amount was used.

England gritted his teeth.

In the common room, he met Malcom and Graham. They asked him about his day, and England told them it was fine. Completely normal. He did not even mention Crouch – it was perhaps better for them to be oblivious of the event, until the teachers tell them. Such event would only scare them.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **I did add Malcolm and Graham in the story but I keep on forgetting about them.**

 **15July2018- Someone did point out the fact that Hagrid said "Don't trust the foreigners." And that it means 'Don't trust 2/3 of Magic Trio.' But remember. As far as Hagrid is aware, and the rest of the school is aware minus Dumbledore, Romania and Norway grew up with England. Vlad and Norway's parents were dead since they were young, and it was England's mother who took them in and homeschooled them. Because to Hagrid, Romania and Norway have lived in England for most of their lives, they are not really 'foreigners' in Hagrid's mind.**

 **Ok so to explain a few things, as far as the Wizards know, Romania and Norway are 'foreigners' but not '** **foreigner-** **foreigners.' Kinda like that. Yup.**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	19. Ch17- Perhaps, maybe… after this

Chapter 17

Perhaps, maybe… after this.

Norway

That very night after Crouch, England called in the Magic Trio to the Room of Requirements for a meeting, as there was something important they must talk about that night. Romania also said something was up with Harry.

Norway was sneaking out of his dorm when Michael woke up.

"…Where are you going, Lukas?" Michael asked.

"…To meet Arthur and Vlad, of course," Norway said.

"Is this some kind of meeting between you three?" Michael said.

"We do have a purpose here. We're not gods or anything, but we do have important things to take care of. Arthur and Vlad has something important to report, I should say," Norway said, "It's okay, I'm not going to get caught and give our house minus points. Go back to sleep."

Michael stared into Norway's eyes, before opening his mouth again.

"Lukas, we do appreciate you telling us the half-truth. The Golden Trio. They're suspecting something from you. The last time I overheard them they were going on about you three being Death Eaters," Michael said, "Maybe you should tell them too."

"…No… at least not until the end of this tournament," Norway said, "Thanks, Michael."

"…"

And with that Norway left the dorm.

"So, I should start," England said, and told them about Crouch and what happened.

"…Crouch attacked Victor Krum, and is now missing," Norway said, _"Wonderful."_

Sarcasm dripped off his voice.

"This is bad. Something is horribly wrong with this whole tournament. I can just feel it," Romania said, "…Because, Harry had some sort of vision. A dream. You see, he kinda fell asleep during Divination- don't blame him, she made the room dark. I almost fell asleep too- anyway back to the point. When dreaming, he was rolling on the floor, clutching his scar."

"…He dreamt of Voldemort, didn't he?" England muttered, "Something happened around Voldemort. He did something."

"Maybe Crouch is… um, dead. His mental state… that sounds similar to a person under the Imperious curse. And if he tried to break out of it and disobey…" Romania deducted.

"Possibly," Norway said, nodding and holding his chin.

"Harry didn't tell me what happened after he left the classroom for a headache cure though," Romania said, "He probably went to Dumbledore. Should we go talk to Dumbledore?"

"Tomorrow, perhaps? Before the task. Tonight is too risky to walk over to Dumbledore's office. There is a high change Bagman or Karkaroff – ahem, the adults will be there discussing Crouch," England spoke.

"Tomorrow, then," Norway said, "And, according to Michael- he overheard- the Golden Trio thinks we're Death Eaters."

 _"_ _?! Seriously ?!"_ England said, "Why would they get to _that_ conclusion?!"

"…How would I know?" Norway said, "Michael thinks we should tell them the half-truth too. I told him that we may after the tournament."

"After the tournament…" Romania sighed, "Maybe we should. Before the suspicion gets too big and they do something stupid."

"I agree on that," England said, "Norway agrees, right?"

"I agree too. But only after the tournament," Norway said.

"Of course, we should let Harry focus on the tournament and not get confused about us – and we got no time to get a time to tell them before it ends," England said.

 **-0-0-0-**

The next day, breakfast was noisier than usual. Norway was eating his toast on the Ravenclaw table when he saw Malfoy approach Harry in the Gryffindor table with a newspaper in hand. They handed him the paper and when reading it, the Golden Trio and Romania's faces made a frown, while Malfoy and his goons laughed.

England was currently entering the hall, and he was shaking in anger at what he was seeing.

Norway too, unconsciously shook in anger before slamming his fork down and walked up to them. England was stomping up to them.

"Now what is happening here?" England said in a shaky voice.

"Kirkland! Nice timing! I read you're potential danger!" Malfoy laughed.

Norway snatched the paper from Harry and read it. England reading it with him. It said Harry was pleading for attention, and his brain was affected by the attack from Voldemort when young. And something about his parseltoungue and how it proves Harry is violent. It also stated things about the Magic Trio. How they met up with each other some nights, sneaking out of their dorms. Norway was shocked here. They had made sure nobody saw them… it also stated that they may be planning an uprising of some sort.

Norway was usually calm. Yes, he was. Almost motionless. But he was almost at the edges of exploding. He wanted to go all Viking on Malfoy. England on the other hand wanted to shoot Malfoy with the gun in his dorm.

 _"_ _Guys, not now! Don't explode now. Not yet, guys… calm down, deep breath…"_ Romania said in their own language, "Um… we got post from the others. Would that cheer you guys up?"

"Post?" Norway asked.

"Hold up right here, before anything about post, how did Skeeter even get this information?!" England exploded.

"Wait, you guys did sneak out at night?!" Hermione exclaimed.

"NO!" the Magic Trio exclaimed in unison.

"She's making it up," Romania said, "Yes, I did sneak out of bed a couple of times but not out of the dorm. I usually went to the common room to do work and to not disturb any of your sleep."

"Same here," England said, "And an uprising? Is she serious?!"

"Also, how did she get information about Harry's scar hurting?" Romania wondered out loud.

"The window was open, I opened it to breathe," Harry said.

"You were at the top of the _North Tower!"_ Hermione said, "Your voice couldn't have carried all the way down to the grounds!"

"Well, you're the one who's supposed to be researching magical methods of bugging!" Harry said, "Tell me how she did it!"

"I've been trying!" Hermione said, "But I… but…"

She then suddenly put on a new odd look on her face. She ran her fingers though her hair, making Ron ask if she was okay.

"Yes," Hermione said, "I've had an idea. I think I know … because then no one would be able to see … even Moody … and she'd have been able to get onto the window-ledge … but she's not allowed … she's _definitely_ not allowed … I think we've got her! Just give me two seconds in the library – just to make sure!"

She then grabbed her bag and ran off.

"Hermione!" Romania exclaimed, while Ron exclaimed: "Oi!"

"Don't we have a history exam in ten minutes?" Romania said.

"We do. She must really hate that Skeeter woman to risk missing the start of an exam," Ron said.

"I understand," England said, grinding his teeth, "So, Romania what about post?"

Norway had almost forgotten about that. He watched Romania point at the small pile of letters next to him.

"Watson saw that you weren't here so he gave them to me. Let's see… each from Matthew, Francis and Mathias and Erika," Romania said.

England read the letters, Norway looking over his shoulder, reading them with him.

 _Dear Arthur_

 _I wish you luck in the last task, eh! Alfred told me about it. It was fun to hear about the ball from him. We played baseball again yesterday… while telling me about it… and…_

 _A- anyway! Good luck!_

 _-Matthew._

"…Who's Matthew again?" England wondered out loud, and then thought for a moment, "Oh yeah! Matthew. Almost forgot again."

 _Dear Arthur_

 _Good luck, Angleterre on the last task! But the beautiful school of Beauxbatons would probably beat your school so bad._ (Norway could imagine France laugh 'Ohonhonhon!' while writing this)

Before Norway could read the rest, England ripped the letter into bits and dunked it in his cup water, disposing of it.

 _Dear Arthur_

 _Hello from Denmark! We, the Nordics, wish we could watch the last task, but you know about Erika! I can't leave her alone again._

 _All the Nordics wishes you good luck! Erika says the micronations wishes you luck too!_

 _-Denmark!_

"This doesn't really cheer me up, especially the one from Francis. I'll crush his French school," England muttered, "Harry! We're beating Beauxbatons no matter what!"

"Um… uh, okay…?" Harry said.

"What's up with him?" Ron asked Norway.

"It's just a letter from someone from a French person," Norway said.

"That didn't really explain it," Ron said. Then Professor McGonagall came up to them.

"Potter, Kirkland, the champions are congregating in the chamber off the hall after breakfast," she said.

"But the task's not 'til tonight!" Harry said.

"I'm aware of that, Potter," she said, "The champions' families are invited to watch the final task, you know. This is simply a chance for you to greet them."

She moved away. Harry gaped after her while England just took a bite of the scone he got from the Gryffindor table. He knew it was coming, as it has been a tradition. But he didn't expect any visitors for him.

'"She doesn't expect the Dursleys to turn up, does she?" Harry asked Ron blankly.

"Dunno," said Ron, "Harry, I'd better hurry, I'm going to be late for Binns. See you later. Come on Vlad."

"Well, I'm jealous of you Harry, you get to miss Binns!" Romania said before running off with Ron to their exam.

 **-0-England-0-**

Harry and England finished their breakfast in the emptying Great Hall.

England saw Fleur Delacour get up from the Ravenclaw table and join Cedric as he crossed to the side chamber and entered. Krum slouched off to join them shortly afterwards. Harry and England didn't move.

"Are you not going?" England asked.

"The Dursleys probably didn't come. There is no reason for me to go. Why aren't you going? Don't you have brothers?" Harry said.

"My brothers? No, they wouldn't come for me," England said, "Should we just go to the library for extra reading?"

"Sure," Harry agreed.

They were standing up to leave when Cedric stuck his head out from the chamber and said:

"Harry, Arthur, come on, they're waiting for you!"

Confused and surprised, the two went to the chamber and entered it.

Cedric and his parents were just inside the door. Viktor Krum was over in a corner with his dark-haired mother and father, talking in Bulgarian. Meanwhile, Fleur was talking to her mother in French. Fleur's little sister, Gabrielle, was holding her mother's hand.

Then he saw Mrs Weasley and someone- probably another Weasley standing in front of the fireplace, beaming at Harry.

 _"_ _Surprise!"_ Mrs Weasley said excitedly, as Harry smiled broadly, and walked over to them. "Thought we'd come and watch you, Harry!"

England looked around to try and spot whoever came for him. And he saw four other people in the chamber. It was Scotland, Wales, Northern Ireland and Sealand.

"…You four actually came?" England said, not moving towards them.

"Appreciate it," Scotland said, while Sealand said: "Yes, we are jerk-brother! You should be honoured!"

"Don't really feel the need to," England said.

"Hey… it's been a while since we were all together! Let's smile!" Wales said.

Silence.

"Arthur just… just come over!" Wales gestured for England to come over to them. England sighed and did it.

Silence. Awkward silence.

"Um… Arthur! Why don't you introduce us to your friend?" Wales said, trying to make the situation less awkward.

"Sure…" Arthur mumbled, but they came to them first.

"And uh… this is Arthur," Harry said.

"… Hello, Mrs Weasley, right?" England said, and held out a hand to shake, relieved that they came.

"Yes, and this is Bill, one of my sons, I believe you know the twins, Ron and Ginny?" Mrs Weasley said.

"Ah- yes."

"Um, Arthur these are your brothers… right?" Harry asked.

"Yes we are his brothers," Wales said, "Hello! My name is Dylan Kirkland! And this over here is Allistor, this is Seamus, and the youngest here is-"

"Peter! I'm Peter!" Sealand said.

"SO. Harry. Why don't we all walk around the school together?" England said.

"We've seen the school before, I don't think we need to," Scotland said.

"Peter hasn't," England said.

"Then just go with him, we'll be here," Scotland said.

"Come on, Allistor! It's a family reunion of some sorts, right?" Wales said, "You think we should follow them, right Seamus?"

N. Ireland just nodded lightly.

"…Wait, Arthur I thought you said you have two younger brothers and three older brothers," Harry said.

"Uh- our other younger brother couldn't make it today," Wales said. The truth was the N. Ireland simply didn't take a potion.

"And my other older brother, as you know, is not really my older brother," England said.

"Ah," Harry said, afraid that he touched a sensitive spot.

"AH! I want to tour the school already!" Peter exclaimed, "This place looks cool!"

"Ok, shut up Peter! Harry, let's go!" England said.

During the whole tour of the school, England had to keep Sealand from baring into some random class and interrupting. England apologized for messing up their time to Harry and the Weasleys.

"It's fine!" Bill said, "And, isn't Peter coming to Hogwarts? He looks of age."

"Um- he's not of age yet, he's just tall," England said.

"Hey-" Sealand said, but England said in their language: _"Just get along with it, would you?"_

 _"_ _You don't control me, jerk-brother!"_

 _"_ _Why you little!"_

Then Peter stuck out his tongue and ran off. Causing England to yell random words in anger before saying goodbye to Harry and the Weasleys before chasing after Sealand.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **And that was today's chapter.**

 **And for the Professor thing, I think I'm going to decide on Scotland. I can think of a few funny scenarios with him.**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	20. Ch18- The Third Task

**15July2018- Error fixed**

 **-0-0-0-**

Chapter 18

The Third Task

Harry

Harry thought Arthur's brothers were well, _unique_. And he knew for sure now that they did not have a good relationship. But Mrs Weasley said that she thinks Allistor was just being too shy to portray his real emotions. Harry asked how she knew, and she said that it was a mother's sense.

They returned to the castle for lunch and saw the Kirklands at the Slytherin table, talking to each other. Less awkwardly.

The other Weasleys joined Harry, Mrs Weasley and Bill in the Gryffindor table, stunned that they came. Hermione and Vlad too, of course. Lukas and his Ravenclaw friends sat on the Ravenclaw table after saying hello to the Kirklands.

There were more choices of food than usual. But Harry, feeling nervous, didn't eat anything. But then Vlad said that competing in an empty stomach was probably a bad idea, so Harry ate a little bit.

When Dumbledore rose to his feet at the staff table, and silence fell.

"Ladies and gentlemen, in five minutes' time, I will be asking you to make your way down to the Quidditch pitch for the third and last task of the Triwizard Tournament. Will the champions please follow Mr Bagman down to the stadium now."

Harry got up, and he could see Arthur, Cedric, Krum and Fleur do the same. The Gryffindors all along the table were applauding him; the Weasleys, Vlad and Hermione all wished him good luck.

"Feeling all right, Harry?" Bagman asked, as they went down the stone steps into the grounds, "Confident?"

"I'm OK," Harry said. Then Arthur came over.

"I'm actually surprised they wished me luck," Arthur said.

"You mean your brothers, Arthur?" Bagman asked.

"Yes," Arthur said.

"Why not?"

"I don't really want to get into that."

"Ok, whatever you say, young champion!"

They walked onto the Quidditch pitch, which was now completely unrecognisable. The maze had really turned its looks.

Five minutes later, the stands on the side had begun to fill.

The first stars were starting to appear in the sky. Then the professors came in, and some came over to the Champions.

"We are going to be patrolling the outside of the maze," Professor McGonagall told the champions, "If you get into difficulty, and wish to be rescued, send red sparks into the air, and one of us will come and get you, do you understand?"

The champions nodded.

"Off you go, then!" Bagman brightly to the four patrollers, which were Hagrid, Professor Moody, Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick.

"Good luck, Harry," Hagrid whispered to Harry and Arthur before leaving.

Bagman now pointed his wand at his throat, muttered _'Sonorus'_ , and his voice became louder like he was speaking into a megaphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin! Let me remind you how the points currently stand! Tied in first place, on eighty-five points each – Mr Cedric Diggory and Mr Harry Potter, both of Hogwarts School. (applause) In tied second place, on eighty points – Mr Viktor Krum, of Durmstrang Institute and Arthur Kirkland from Hogwarts! (applause) And in third place – Miss Fleur Delacour, of Beauxbatons Academy!'

 **(To be honest, I didn't really count up England's scores. I didn't even state them in the First task. So.. eh. Hahahah… I'm too lazy to calculate these stuffs. And I don't want to make England in 1** **st** **place. But not last..? Not first because I don't want to make the nations the perfect people. And not last or 3** **rd** **because England probably did better than that.)**

"So … on my whistle, Harry and Cedric!" Bagman said, "Three – two – one –"

He gave a short blast on his whistle, and Harry and Cedric hurried forwards into the maze.

The hedges cast black shadows across the path and surrounding crowd was silenced the moment they entered the maze. Harry and Cedric separated soon, but met again.

Cedric was shook, and he said: "Hagrid's Blast-ended skrewts! They're enormous- I only just got away!"

Harry imagines how they looked like, and shook himself with the image he came up with. Not wanted to meet them, he hurried off elsewhere. Only to meet dementors. He cast his patronus, and saw a dementor stumble on its robes. That was something a real dementor wouldn't ever do. Stumble? No. This one was a boggart.

"Hang on!" he shouted, "You're a Boggart! _Riddikulus!_ "

There was a loud crack, and the shape-shifter exploded in a wisp of smoke. The stag too, dissapeard. Making Harry wish it had stayed- some company would be nice. It was getting lonely in this vast maze.

 **-0-0-0-**

When he heard Krum cast the unfoegivable spell and Cedric's screams, he immediately threw himself into the bushes and pushed himself through it, trying to reach where Cedric's screams were coming from.

When he made it through with scratched and ripped clothing, he pointed his wand at Krum and yelled: _"Stupefy!"_

Only that he heard another voice shout it, and he saw two spells hit Krum.

Harry ran over to Cedric to see if he was okay. And someone else too. It was Arthur- he was the other spell-caster.

"You alright?" Arthur asked him.

"Yeah … I don't believe it … he crept up behind me … I heard him, I turned round, and he had his wand on me …"

Cedric got up, shaking.

"I can't believe this … I thought he was all right," Harry said, staring at Krum.

"So did I," Cedric said.

"…You don't think the two stunning spells would have a problematic effect on him?" Harry asked.

"It probably will, but he used the curse on Cedric," Arthur said.

"True," Cedric said.

"Did you two hear Fleur scream earlier?" Harry said.

"Yeah," Cedric and Arthur said.

"You don't think Krum got her, too?" Cedric said.

"I don't know," Harry said slowly.

"...Most likely," Arthur said.

"Should we leave him here?" Cedric muttered.

"No," Harry said, "I reckon we should send up red sparks. Someone'll come and collect him … otherwise he'll probably be eaten by a Skrewt."

"He'd deserve it," Cedric muttered, but he started to raise his wand anyway. Only that Arthur beat him to it.

"That should do it," Arthur said, "Now, we should get moving."

"What?" Harry said, "Oh … yeah … _right …"_

They were opponents, after all. Now there was only three of them.

They walked together until they reached a split path. Arthur and Harry turned left, and Cedric right. Cedric's footsteps soon died away.

"You don't mind me following you, right?" Arthur said, "I feel comfortable walking with you than him."

"Of course its fine," Harry said. But they separated after a minute or so in another split path.

Soon, Harry faced the sphinx, and after a few more turns, he saw blue light. The Cup. They turned another corner to see the Cup a 91 or so metres away. Cedric was on the other side, running up to it as well.

But then a giant spider tackled him down from the left. A GIANT spider- from the forbidden forest, maybe?

 _"_ _Stupefy!"_ Harry yelled, " _Stupefy! Impedimenta! Stupefy!"_

But it was no use. Harry was only making it angrier at him. Harry had one glimpse of eight shining black eyes, and razor-sharp pincers, before it was upon him.

He was lifted into the air in its front legs when he tried to move his legs, he felt excruciating pain – he could hear Cedric yell spells.

Then surprisingly, Arthur's voice, yelling at the top of his lungs too.

Then three three cast the same spell, stupefy together, and the spider was finally defeated with the three spells combined.

 _"HARRY!"_ Cedric and Arthur yelled and ran up to him.

"You all right? Did it fall on you?" Cedric asked.

"No," Harry panted, and looked down on his bleeding leg. Arthur supported him to get up, and led him to the Cup with Cedric.

"Take it, Cedric," Harry said. But Cedric didn't take it.

"Cedric, take it," Arthur repeated Harry's words.

"No, one of you two take it. One of you should win. That's twice you two saved my neck in this bloody hell of a maze."

"That's not how it's supposed to work," Harry said, "The one who reaches the Cup first gets the points. That's you. I'm telling you, I'm not going to win any races on this leg."

"And me? I'm second. You two are First. So, one of you two are more qualified than me to win," Arthur said.

Cedric took a few paces nearer to the Stunned spider, away from the Cup, shaking his head.

"No," he said.

"Stop being noble," Harry said, "Just take it, then we can get out of here."

"I'll be with Harry, don't worry about us," Arthur said.

"You told me about the dragons, Harry," Cedric said, "I would've gone down in the first task if you hadn't told me what was coming."

"I had help on that, too," Harry snapped, "You helped me with the egg – we're square."

"I had help on the egg in the first place," Cedric said.

"We're still square," Harry said, while Arthur ripped his robes, "Arthur? What are you doing?"

"Just, wait," Arthur said, then wrapped the piece of his ripped robe on his bloody leg, "That should do something about the bleeding."

"Thanks, Arthur- anyway, Cedric, you should take the cup," Harry said.

"You should've got more points on the second task," Cedric said, "You stayed behind to get all the hostages. I should've done that."

"I was the only one who was thick enough to take that song seriously!" Harry said, "Just take the Cup!"

"No," Cedric said.

"Okay, this is just some endless loop of 'take the cup,' so why don't you two take it at the same time and tie?" Arthur said.

"What?" the two said.

"Take it at the same time. It's still a win for Hogwarts, isn't it?"

"Then Arthur, hold it with us, you should get to come second and not tie with Krum," Harry said.

"Uh… I don't know about that…"

"Come on, Arthur! You're the one who suggested it!" Cedric said.

"Okay, _okay…"_

Then the three stood in front of the cup, glowing blue.

"On three, right?" Harry said, "One – two – three –"

Harry and Cedric grasped a handle each while Arthur grabbed the base of the trophy.

Instantly, Harry felt himself jerking. His feet had left the ground. He could not unclench the hand holding the Triwizard Cup; it was pulling him onwards, to somwhere he didn't know. Probably where everyone else is- where the students and professors are waiting for the winner to teleport there.

When he felt his feet slam onto the ground, his hand was free from the cup.

"Where are we?" Harry said. Cedric got up, shaking his head, while Arthur huffed and got up too.

And Harry was wrong. They were not in Hogwarts for sure, no, nowhere near it.

"It was portkey," Arthur said.

"Did anyone tell you two that it was one?" Cedric asked.

"Nope," the two fourth-year champions said in unison.

"Is this a part of the task?" Harry said.

"Dunno," Cedric said.

"We should get our wands out," Arthur said, and they did. Harry felt like they were being watched for some reason. The whole place… it was unsettling. He looked around the place, and Arthur announced that it seemed to be a graveyard.

"…Are we supposed to be facing some zombies here…?" Harry said.

"I doubt it. Zombies are biologically impossible," Arthur said, "And not real. Perhaps you could make them real with magic, but since magic dealing with the resurrection of life is illegal, I highly doubt that it'll be zombies."

"Wait- someone's coming," Cedric said, shushing them. And Harry too, saw the short man. The was wearing a hooded cloak, and was holding some kind of a baby…? Or a bundle of robes…? It was hard to make out which one.

The figure stopped walked next to a towering marble headstone. Only a little bit away from them.

And without any warning, Harry's scar started to hurt. Harry's hands sped up to his scar, as he felt like someone had just axed his head from the front.

Then he heard high, cold voice that gave him chills say: _"Kill the spare."_

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Lots of people has been reaction to my BnHA comment a couple of chapters back. AND they made me grin.**

 **Also, Xana, this thing -** ＼＼\٩(๑๑)۶/／／. **Made me choke on my water. It just make me laugh as soon as I saw it.**

 **AND for a Hetalia and BnHA crossover, I don't even know if I will do it. I don't have any ideas to how they would fit into each other. I can think of a few oneshots right now but not a full story. EH. Maybe one day, one day. After this is completed.**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	21. Ch19- The Return of Voldemort

Chapter 19

The Return of Voldemort

Harry

Then he heard high, cold voice say: _"Kill the spare."_

The next thing he heard was the very spell that killed his parents, and he saw a bright green light heading towards Cedric.

Harry's eyes were widening when Arthur pushed Cedric, who was right next to him, to the side instinctively and get hit by the spell.

Then Arthur fell onto the ground next to Cedric. Dead.

For what seemed like an eternity, the two students stared into the blank, lifeless green eyes of Arthur.

 _"_ _Ah, if our dear nation wishes for his last moments to last longer, let's let him live for a little more, shall we? Let's let him know the truth before he dies."_

The voice spoke again. Cedric and Harry, stunned, couldn't do anything as the hooded man put the bundle of robes down carefully before conjuring up ropes to bind the two students up- there was no time to mourn and cry over Arthur just yet. Thus, Harry jstu coulnd't believe it yet- the reality hadn't gotten into his mind.

Arthur was gone.

While Harry was being tied up, Harry saw what was under the hooded cloak: Wormtail.

"You!" Harry gasped. But Wormtail did not speak a word as he got some sort of black, long material from his robes and stuffed it into Harry's mouth. Harry couldn't make a sound nor move, as he was tied against the tombstone that read: 'Tom Riddle.'

He went to Cedric and did the same with the black cloth thing.

Harry's wand was below his feet, and Cedric's beneath his. Arthur's wand was still in his hands- until Wormtail kicked it away. Cedric was nearer to Arthur's body. Cedric looked at Arthur in remorse and guilt as Wormtail went away to get something.

When harry heard footsteps again, Wormtail seemed to be dragging something across the floor. When Harry could see Wormtail clearly again through the mist, he saw him dragging a gigantic cauldron that seemed to be full with water across the ground.

He set a fire beneath it with his wand. As the water boiled, the movement of the thing in the robes became more agitated.

 _"_ _Hurry!"_

The voice- which seemed to be the thing's – said.

"It is ready, master," Wormtail said when the surface of the water looked like dusts of diamonds was sprinkled on it.

 _"_ _Now…"_

Wormtail pulled open the robes on the ground, revealing what was inside them.

The thing was like a crouched human child. Only that it was bald, scaly-looking, dark-reddish black, had a snake-like face and gleaming red eyes. Thus, the thing was so thin. It seemed like it was no flesh, only skin and bones.

Wormtail lifted it then dunked it in the cauldron. Harry wanted the thing to drown to death.

Wormtail then started speaking in a shaky voice.

 _'_ _Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!'_

The grave below Harry cracked. Then some dust rose into the air and fell into the cauldron. The surface of the water was no longer like diamond, as it broke and hissed, sending sparks in all directions. Its colour changed into poisonous-looking blue after that.

Wormtail started to whimper as he drew a silver dagger from his robes. His whimpers became sobs as he spoke.

 _'_ _Flesh – of the servant – w-willingly given – you will – revive – your master.'_

He stretched his right hand out in front of him. He gripped the dagger very tightly in his left hand, and swung it upwards. Harry closed his eyes seconds before he heard Wormtail's scream.

He heard something fall to the ground and Wormtail's panting, then a splash, as something was dropped into the cauldron. Harry couldn't open his eyes to see what was in front of him… as he knew that Wormtail was probably missing a hand right now.

Wormtail was gasping and moaning with agony. Harry did not know where he was standing until he felt Wormtail's breath on his face - Wormtail was right in front of him.

 _'_ _B-blood of the enemy … forcibly taken … you will … resurrect your foe.'_

Harry could do nothing to resist. The ropes were too tight.

He opened his eyes a tiny bit, and saw the shining silver dagger shaking in Wormtail's remaining hand. He felt the dagger pierce his skin and the blood trickle down. Harry wanted to scream out but the black clock thing only made it into mumbles.

Wormtail, held out a glass phial from his robe to Harry's cut, and filled it with Harry's blood.

He slowly went back to the cauldron with Harry's blood, still panting from his own pain. He poured it inside. The liquid turned into a blinding white colour.

Wormtail dropped to his knees beside the cauldron, then lay on the ground on his side, holding his bleeding stump where his hand used to be. He was crying and sobbing at the pain. All Harry could think about him in that situation was that he was acting like a loser, in a way. If you're going to do something, so it and don't cry and sob over it and be a loser.

The cauldron started to simmer while Wormtail continued to cry. It sent its sparks in all directions, blinding Harry with its light. But, anti-climatically, nothing happened.

Harry pleaded in his mind that something had gone wrong. That something did not go according to plan.

And then, suddenly, the sparks flying from the cauldron stopped- Harry was about to gain his vision back when some white steam rose from the cauldron, which blinded Harry from his surroundings once again.

But through the mist, Harry could see the dark outline of a man rising slowly from inside the cauldron.

"Robe me," the high, cold voice spoke again, and Wormtail, sobbing and moaning, still holding where his hand was supposed to be, followed his master's command while shaking.

The thin, pale man stepped out of the cauldron after he was robed, staring at Harry.

Harry stared back into the gleaming red eyes of the snake-like, bald, pale man who had haunted him all these years.

Lord Voldemort.

He was back.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **England isn't actually dead, everyone. Let's just put that there.**

 **This chapter was me editing and cropping and making the original book shorter. Next chapter will have more original content in it.**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	22. Ch20- I'm so sorry everyone

Chapter 20

I'm so sorry everyone

Harry

Harry didn't want to believe the reality that was in front of him.

Arthur was dead. Cedric might die. And Voldemort was back.

He watched Voldemort laugh slightly at Harry before approaching Wormtail.

"My Lord…" Wormtail choked out through his sobs, "My Lord … you _promised_ … you did promise…"

"Hold out your arm," Voldemort lazily spoke.

"Oh, master … thank you, master …"

He extended the bleeding arm, but Voldemort laughed, "The other arm, Wormtail."

"Master, please… _please_ …"

Voldemort pulled out Wormtail's left arm himself forcedly and pulled the sleeve of Wormtail's robes up, and Harry saw some kind of wizard moving tattoo- a skull, with a snake protruding from its mouth – it looked like the image that appeared in the sky during the Quidditch World Cup. It was the Dark Mark. Harry thought Wormtail was foolish to trust in the Dark Lord's 'promise.' Surely Wormtail was not stupid enough to be fooled by Voldemort's 'promise.' He did become an animagus at a young age after all...

"It is back," Voldemort said softly, "They will all have noticed it … and now, we shall see… now we shall know…"

He pressed his long, white forefinger to the Dark Mark on Wormtail's arm.

The scar exploded with pain again, and Wormtail let out a howl too, and his howl stopped when Voldemort removed his fingers from Wormtail's Mark, which had turned pitch black.

"How many will be brave enough to return when they feel it?" Voldemort whispered, "How many will be foolish enough to stay away?"

He began to pace up and down before Harry and Wormtail, eyes sweeping the graveyard all the while. After a minute or so, he looked down at Harry again.

"You stand, Harry Potter, upon the remains of my late father," Voldemort hissed, "A Muggle and a fool … very like your dear mother. But they both had their uses, did they not? Your mother died to defend you as a child … and I killed my father, and see how useful he has proved himself, in death …"

Voldemort laughed again. And walked up to Cedric.

"Ah… I'll let you live until _it_ happens. Then I'll have you killed off by Nagini… then you'll wish you was already killed by the killing curse... _Potter_ , you see that house upon the hillside? My father lived there. My mother, a witch who lived here in this village, fell in love with him. But he abandoned her when she told him what she was … he didn't like magic, my father …

"He left her and returned to his Muggle parents before I was even born, Potter, and she died giving birth to me, leaving me to be raised in a Muggle orphanage… but I vowed to find him … I revenged myself upon him, that fool who gave me his name… _Tom Riddle_ … Listen to me, reliving family history… Why, I am growing quite sentimental … But look, Harry! My _true_ family returns…"

The air around them suddenly filled with the sound of swishing cloaks. Wizards were Apparating into the graveyard. All of them wore the same clothing as the Death Eaters from the World Cup. Masks and hoods.

Then one of the Death Eaters fell onto his (or her, never assume someone's gender) knees, crawled towards Voldemort, and kissed the hem of his black robes.

"Master … master …" he (or she) murmured.

The rest of the Death Eaters did the same, then backed away and stood up, forming a circle around Tom Riddle's grave, Harry, Arthur's body, Cedric, Voldemort, and Wormtail- who was still crying.

Gaps were present in the circle, for more people to come. Voldemort, however, did not seem to expect more. He looked around at his servants who were silent.

"Welcome, Death Eaters," Voldemort quietly spoke, "Thirteen years … thirteen years since last we met. Yet you answer my call as though it was yesterday … we are still united under the Dark Mark, then! _Or are we?_ "

"I smell _guilt_ ," he said, doing something that seemed like sniffing- only that he had no proper nose so his two holes that were noses became larger and smaller, "There is a stench of guilt upon the air.

"I see you all, whole and healthy, with your powers intact – such prompt appearances! – and I ask myself … why did this band of wizards never come to the aid of their master, to whom they swore eternal loyalty? And I answer myself. They must have believed me broken, they thought I was gone. They slipped back among my enemies, and they pleaded innocence, and ignorance, and bewitchment... And then I ask myself, but how could they have believed I would not rise again? They, who knew the steps I took, long ago, to guard myself against mortal death? They, who had seen proofs of the immensity of my power, in the times when I was mightier than any wizard living? And I answer myself _again_ , perhaps they believed a still-greater power could exist, one that could vanquish even Lord Voldemort … perhaps they now pay allegiance to another … perhaps that champion of commoners, of Mudbloods and Muggles, Albus Dumbledore?

"It is a disappointment to me … I confess myself disappointed… the only one who has paid his dept is Wormtail here…"

He walked up to Wormtail and looked down on him.

"You returned to me, not out of loyalty, but out of fear of your old friends. You deserve this pain, Wormtail. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes, master," Wormtail said, "Please, master … _please_ …"

"Yet you helped return me to my body," Voldemort said, "Worthless and traitorous as you are, you helped me… and Lord Voldemort rewards his helpers…"

Voldemort raised his wand to Wormtail's bleeding stump, and a metal-like hand formed on it.

Wormtail's sobbing stopped but he continued to tremble as he looked at his new shining hand.

"My Lord," he whispered, "'Master … it is beautiful … thank you … _thank you …_ "

He scrambled forward on his knees and kissed Voldemort's robes like the rest of the Death Eaters.

"May your loyalty never waver again, Wormtail," Voldemort said.

Wormtail stood up after thanking him again and swearing his loyalty with a whisper and went to stand in the circle.

Voldemort then approached the Death Eaters around the circle, and unmasked every one of them, and talked to them, occasionally torturing some. Announcing what happened or what will happen to the Death Eaters what were supposed to stand in the gaps.

But what got Harry was this line:

"He is at Hogwarts, that faithful servant, and it was through his efforts that our young friend arrived tonight… _yes_ …" a grin formed on Voldemort's face, before he said: "Harry Potter has kindly joined us for my rebirthing party. One might go so far as to call him my guest of honour."

Silence.

"You know, of course, that they have called this boy my downfall?" Voldemort said softly, the ' _they_ ' being the magical community and ' _this boy_ ' Harry, "You all know that on the night I lost my powers and my body, I tried to kill him. His mother died in the attempt to save him – and unwittingly provided him with a protection I admit I had not foreseen … I could not touch the boy. His mother left upon him the traces of her sacrifice … this is old magic, I should have remembered it, I was foolish to overlook it … but no matter. I can touch him now."

Then he went on to tell the Eaters about the philosopher's stone, and the previous events. About quirrel, about everything. Then he walked up to Arthur's body and put his foot on top of his stomach. Cedric was growling loudly next to him as he put that foot on Arthur.

"Ah, and of course we have _another_ Guest of Honor here. Aren't we so fortunate to have not one but _two_ guest of honours? Does anyone know who this is? He is currently known as 'Arthur Kirkland' to Potter and Diggory here… does anyone know him? Come on! Speak up!"

Lucious Malfoy carefully raised his hand.

"Yes, Lucious?" Voldemort said, pointing his wand at him in recognition with his evil smirk never fading.

"It is an honour, master, to answer your question… I heard from my son about this boy. He is a Slytherin, a half-blood. Homeschool until last Year by his mother until she passed away and he had to be sent to Hogwarts with two other boys that were taken in by his mother when they were young- Lukas Bondevik, a Norwegan and Vladimir Lupei, a Romanian. They have strange visitors, and for the Yule Ball, a strange American, a Dane, and a girl who said she was Elleorean came as partners for Kirkland, Bondevik and Lupei," Lucious Malfoy said, "…Now we know that he is, in fact, _gay._ My family is _disgusted_ at that. Kirkland is strangely liked by unicorns. And sometimes, Kirkland and his two friends can be seen talking into thin air. Kirkland is also very disrespectful. And he is a friend of Potter and his friends as well… that is all I know, Master."

Voldemort laughed again at that. While Harry was angry at him for discriminating his sexuality. One's sexuality is not what someone should judge on.

"Lucious, your attempt was good, but that isn't what this 'Arthur Kirkland' really is," Voldemort said, "He isn't, in fact, human."

Some Death Eaters seemed doubt their master's sanity after those years. Voldemort pressed his foot harder into Arthur's stomach, before stepping off him and grabbing him by his robe and raising him up into the air.

"He sure does look human, doesn't he? But a new friend of mine told me he isn't. About the existence of their kind… and his hatred towards this particular one here," Voldemort said, "…He is an immortal. We have an immortal right here, in front of us!"

"But- but master, he seems dead," one foolish Death Eater said. Harry could see Voldemort's smile disappear in a matter of seconds.

"…I will be forgiving this time, Crabbe, but next time you doubt me, you will pay for it with your screams of pain," Voldemort said, and his evil smile returned, "Now, he should be waking up soon… give him some more time."

Silence.

Harry was so confused at Voldemort's words about Arthur. So was Cedric- Harry could see his face which was as confused as his.

Arthur's _immortal?_ Did something go wrong with Voldemort's head during his long time in that ugly baby form?

Arthur…

Harry, Hermione and Ron had been suspecting them. But Harry did not want to find out the truth from Voldemort. He wanted it to come from Arthur's own mouth. He didn't want this to be when he knows the truth.

Although, Harry slightly wished Voldemort was correct. That Arthur would wake up any moment and come back to life.

That he was in fact, _alive._

A minute or so passed when Voldemort was done holding Arthur up than he slammed the body onto the floor and stepped on it again with his foot on the stomach.

"Now… while he is waking up, I will tell you all my plan for this very moment how I got Harry Potter and 'Arthur Kirkland' to end up here at this ve-"

"Get your _disgusting_ foot off my stomach, you bloody _git."_

…

?!

Arthur's eyes had gained life again, and his hand was griped on Voldemort's ankle- the ankle of the foot on top of his stomach. It happened in a sudden.

"Don't do anything!" Voldemort shouted, and Arthur knocked down Voldemort onto the ground with some muggle fighting skills, and stood up. His eyes met Harry's. Harry was currently confused if he was supposed to be happy right now or not.

"Ah," Arthur said, as he turned to see Cedric as well, and his shocked and confused face, along with all the Death Eater's, "Yes, I _am_ alive."

Voldemort was standing up too.

"…Greetings, the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland," Voldemort said, and the Death Eater's, Harry's and Cedric's face only got more confused.

 _'…_ _What did he just say?'_ Harry thought.

"…I did expect you to know it. Who told you?" Arthur- ? said threateningly, slowly walking backwards towards Harry.

"…Someone who hates you dearly," Voldemort said, waved his hands, _"Bind him."_

At his commands, all Death Eaters binding England with ropes against the cauldron. The fire was gone ages ago.

England hissed in pain as the hot cauldron burned his robes off and burned his skin.

"…But this isn't anything to you, is it?" Voldemort said.

"…Of course not, you bloody _idiot_ , what do you want from me? You wanted Harry for your revival, I am guessing, and revenge."

"…I think you know."

"Immortality, isn't it?"

"Ah, so you _do_ know."

"Of course I do, believe me, people like you were the reason we had to go in hiding. The thing is… do you even know how to get immortality using me? Because even I don't know."

"We'll figure it out, England, until then you'll have to be our little lab rat."

"I'm done being a lab rat. I've done that many times before, and one quite recently."

Silence.

"Now would you just speak, how did you even get Harry and my name to pop out of the Goblet?"

"Glad you asked, dear nation," Voldemort said, "How to get at Harry Potter and a nation? Both whom is protected more than I think even Potter knows, protected in ways devised by Dumbledore long ago, when it fell to him to arrange the boy's future. Dumbledore invoked an ancient magic, to ensure the boy's protection as long as he is in his relations' care. Not even I can touch him there … then, of course, there was the Quidditch World Cup … I thought his protection might be weaker there, away from his relations and Dumbledore, but I was not yet strong enough to attempt kidnap in the midst of a horde of Ministry wizards. And then, the boy would return to Hogwarts, where he is under the crooked nose of that Muggle-loving fool from morning until night. So how could I take him?

"Why … by using Bertha Jorkins's information, of course. Use my one faithful Death Eater, stationed at Hogwarts, to ensure that the boy's name was entered into the Goblet of Fire. Use my Death Eater to ensure that the boy won the Tournament – that he touched the Triwizard Cup first – the Cup which my Death Eater had turned into a Portkey, which would bring him here, beyond the reach of Dumbledore's help and protection, and into my waiting arms. And here he is … the boy you all believed had been my downfall…

"You see, I think, how foolish it was to suppose that this boy could ever have been stronger than me,' said Voldemort. 'But I want there to be no mistake in anybody's mind. Harry Potter escaped me by a lucky chance. And I am now going to prove my power by killing him, here and now, in front of you all, when there is no Dumbledore to help him, and no mother to die for him. I will give him his chance. He will be allowed to fight, and you will be left in no doubt which of us is the stronger. Just a little longer, Nagini, the boy will be yours soon," he whispered, and the snake glided away through the grass, to where the Death Eaters stood watching.

"…That was unnecessarily well-spoken and long, and I run out of patience," Arthur said, "Now, Harry, Cedric, I will explain everything soon, after we get away from this place. Why he is calling me by 'England' – everything."

"You're not going _anywhere_ , England, and these two won't be alive by the end of this hour," Voldemort said, "I could cut off your legs, but you'll only grow them back, won't you? I'll be glad to see it, though… just the feet for now, Wormtail, the dagger."

Wormtail scrambled to give his master the dagger. Voldemort was about to cut Arthur's feet off, and Harry closed his eyes, unwilling to see the sight. Harry heard the disgusting sound of Arthur's feeet being detached…

Arthur didn't even let out a grunt.

When Harry opened his eyes, Arthur's feet were back, but he could see a pool of blood around his feet. The Death Eaters seemed amazed at the sight.

"I'm not some bloody show," Arthur said.

"Now, now, now, don't get too upset. I still have to ask you: does every nation really have a personification?" Voldemort said, and then told the Eaters, Cedric and Harry: "You see, everyone, this here is the personification of the very nation England, or Britain!"

…Was he out of his _mind?_ Perhaps something went wrong with it when he hit his head in the cauldron…

"I see looks of doubt on your faces. I understand, but England, you could confirm it, correct? You can see deep into Potter's personality because he's from your territory, right?" Voldemort said.

"...Yes. How much do you even know?" Arthur spat.

"Everything about you, and that that Bondevik and Lupei are probably Norway and Romania themselves," Voldemort said, "The American was America himself in the flesh, the Dane was Denmark, the Elleorean… I actually don't know what country she may be. Never heard of her. What country is she, England?"

"Like I would tell you," Arthur said, "She's safer if you maniacs don't know about her."

"Is it true that you could've won the Revolutionary War? You could've shot him!"

"Oh, you aren't getting into that, you arsehole!"

"A sensitive spot I see… I would love to keep on talking to you, England, but we have to move on to Diggory… Potter, England, look at him. Look at him face his end. And no, I won't give him a painless death with the curse… England, you interrupted that chance. Nagini, _go."_

"No, stop!" Arthur shouted, "I'll tell you something! I actually know how to give my immortality to you! You can become England yourself!"

"Nagini stop for second. Yes, England, I am interested," Voldemort said.

"…Are you sure about this? You can never undo this choice. You will forever be bound by this curse that is immortality until someone takes it from you, or when the whole country of England disappears from the face of the Earth along with all its people," Arthur said.

"…Go on."

"…You… you have to…"

"Have to..?"

"…"

"…That's it, I run out of patience _, Avada Kedabra_ ," with that, a jet of green light headed towards Cedric hit him square in the chest. Cedric's eyes turned lifeless, and the roped around him loosened, as Voldemort loosened the ropes.

Cedric's body fell on the ground, lifeless.

He was dead.

And he wasn't coming back like Arthur.

"Ah, I forgot to use Nagini out of impatience. Well, Nagini, you'll get more chances to hunt soon," Voldemort said, and turned to Harry, "Wormtail, get Potter his wand and free him. We're having a proper duel."

 **-0-0-0-**

 **I am so sorry everyone - Cedric's death is so crucial to the storyline of The Order of the Phoenix Without Cedric's death... lots of aspects of the 5th book would be deleted, and I can't have that for what I plan.**

 **So.**

 **SORRY EVERYONE THAT CEDRIC DIED.**

 **Cedric Diggory, brave Hufflepuff, may you forever rest in peace.**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	23. Ch21- Priori Encantantem

Chapter 21

Priori Incantatem

England

It is _his_ fault. It is all his fault. If only he made up a way faster (he actually didn't know how to make Voldemort 'England'). If only he _actually_ knew. One of his would still be alive.

If only… but there was no meaning to regretting, and chanting 'if only' in his head. It happened. Nothing can reverse it. England knew that. Past events never come back. The dead never come back. Time flows, no matter what.

Harry was now standing, even if he was wobbling on his injured leg. His wand in hand. He was trembling in anger. Harry was not like England. He wouldn't let his death pass him just like the wind. But it would hold onto him, hang onto him, crush him like a boulder.

"You have been taught how to duel, Harry Potter?" Voldemort asked softly. Harry didn't reply. England had heard that there was a dueling club in Harry's 2nd year, which didn't go well. Not at all. So England doubted that Harry knew how to duel properly.

"We bow to each other, Harry," Voldemort said, "Come, the niceties must be observed… Dumbledore would like you to show manners… bow to death, Harry…"

Harry did not bow.

"I said, _bow_ ," Voldemort said with a tint of anger in his voice. He waved his wand and Harry bowed immediately, "Very good. And now, you face me, like a man… straight backed and proud, the way your father died… and now- we duel."

Then Harry started to rolled around on the ground in pain. It was the Cruciatus curse.

"Stop you maniac!" England shouted, "I swear on my mother I will get you for all this!"

Voldemort stopped cursing Harry, "Your mother? Ah, yes I heard. I heard you _replaced_ her."

"…Not intentionally," England growled, hiding the slight bit of remorse that passed through him when hearing about his mother.

"What a great son you are," Voldemort sneered, "Replacing your mother and taking her lands as your own. Letting her die like that."

"…If you don't stop there…"

"I will, England, I have Potter to deal with now, you, I will deal with later. Now, Potter," he turned to Harry, "Do you want me to do that again? Was that painful? But you want me to do that again, don't you?"

Harry did not speak.

"I asked! ANSWER ME!" Voldemort roared, _"Imperio!"_

Harry started shaking his head, trying resist the spell.

"I WON'T!" Harry shouted out.

"You won't? You won't say ' _no'_ Harry? Harry, obedience is a virtue I need to teach you before you die… perhaps another little dose of pain?"

Harry scrambled behind a headstone, and Voldemort started to taunt him. When harry finally sprung up, he shouted: " _Expelliarmus_!" while Voldemort shouted the killing curse.

The red light from Harry's wand and the green from Voldemort's met, and made sizzling sounds. The line that connected the two wands were meeting in the middle. Harry's power was same as Voldemort.

The line broke, and Voldemort huffed in breaths before shouting: "Do nothing!" as the Death Eaters circled around. They stopped immediately, "Do nothing unless I command you!"

Then the line was reformed when the two shouted out their spells again. Then from somewhere, the Pheonix Song - something England hadn't heard in ages. England tried to unbind himself as the bead of ilight went closer and closer to Harry's side, trying to avoid being mesmerized by the Phoenix Lament.

"Come on England, get yourself together," England muttered and begun to untie himself using wandless magic. This was the perfect opportunity. Voldemort was busy dueling Harry and Voldemort had commanded his servants not to do anything. Thus, the Death Eaters were too busy watching their master duel.

Then England saw the bead of light heading towards Voldemort's wand, near to the tip of it. And suddenly, Voldemort's wands started to emit screams of pain that echoed throughout the night air. And smokes of light same out of it, and formed people, one by one. The first one slowly took shape of Cedric Diggory.

 _"…_ _Priori Incantatem…"_ England muttered, as the mist-Cedric told Harry to hold on.

Then another mist formed an old man and the old man said: "He was a real wizard then? Killed me, that one did… you fight him, boy."

By the time the Old Man was finished with that sentence, England was done with the ropes. He was free. But England feared that his interruption would end this and make the situation worse. So he pretended his ropes were still tied.

Then Bertha Jorkins cried out: "Don't let go now! Don't let him get you, Harry- _don't let go!"_

The ghost-like people's voices were echoing throughout the air. Urging Harry on.

Then another wisps of white smoke escaped Voldemort's wand, and became what seemed like Lily Potter next to Harry.

"Your father is coming… he wants to see you… it will be all right… hold on…"

Then another wisp, which became Harry's father.

"When the connection is broken, we will linger for only moments… but we will give you time… you must get to the Portkey, it will return you to Hogwarts… England's- Arthur's ropes are undone, he'll follow you… do you understand, Harry?"

"Yes," Harry gasped.

"And Sir, it was an honour meeting you," James Potter said to England, "Thank you for taking care of my son." Lily Potter was nodding besides him.

"I will remember you, James Potter," England said, slowly standing.

"Harry… Arthur... _England_ ," the figure of Cedric said, "Take my body back, will you? Take my body back to my parents…"

"I will," Harry said.

"I will remember you for centuries too, Cedric," England said, "I will make sure you all can rest in peace."

"Do it now," James Potter's voice whispered, "Be ready to run… do it now…"

 _"_ _NOW!"_ Harry yelled, and the thread of light broke, the wisp figures surrounded Voldemort, preventing him from seeing, or casting any spell. England ran after Harry, pushing aside Death Eaters stunned by what they were seeing (First they get to know that there are personifications of nations and now this? England understood why they would be shocked).

They ran for Cedric's body, dodging the spells from the Death Eaters. Voldemort had commanded them to stun them.

They reached Cedric when Voldemort shouted: "Stand aside! I will kill him! He's mine! Kill the nation! Stun him with the killing curse!"

Harry held England's left hand with his right, and England held Cedric's left with his right. In England's robes there were England's and Cedric's wands that England tucked in swiftly. Harry shouted: "Accio!" and summoned in the Cup into his hands after England gave him a look of confirmation.

All they could hear were angry screams of Voldemort as they jerked back to Hogwarts.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **I am colouring in the cover for this right now... I think it is better than the last one's cover. This one has Norway drawn on it. The next will be Romania. But for some reason Romania is heard to draw for me. *sigh***

 **I am bad at drawing, but I don't won't to be copyrighted to I can't just get some photo from the internet and use it as a cover but I also don't want to leave it blank and have that ugly grey person as the cover.**

 **The cover will be up soon.**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	24. Ch22- The Truth

Chapter 22

The Truth

England

When the three masses of flesh **(Maybe that is a weird way to put it ahahah)** slammed back onto the ground, when Harry felt they were safe again, tears started to flow out of Harry's eyes.

The Music that was once booming in excitement stopped as people sensed something was wrong. England didn't cry. He just stood up and loomed over Cedric's body. The professors started to come to them, and Dumbledore pulled Harry out of his trance- like state, "Harry, _Harry!"_

"He's back," Harry said, "He's back. Voldemort."

"What's going on? What's happened?" Cornelius Fudge said, and turned pale as he saw Cedric's body, "My god- Diggory! Dumbledore- he's dead!"

"Wait! _No!_ that's my _son!"_ Mr Diggory came running down the stands as everyone started to repeat Fudge's words. Darn that minister.

"He wanted us to bring him back… to his parents…." Harry muttered to Dumbledore, who told him to let go of Cedric. When he did, his parents came to hug him and mourn over his dead body, crying. Muttering words of disbelief.

Dumbledore told Harry to stay, and went to talk to the Diggorys. The stands were fill with mutters. England was annoyed at the whole situation. This was no way to treat a dead person.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" England shouted, "THIS IS NO WAY TO TALK ABOUT AN INJURED STUDENT!"

"Injured? Didn't Fudge say-"

"What is that guy even saying?"

"So he isn't dead?"

"Is he injured or dead?"

"If he was dead, he'd be crying like Potter, right?"

Came the whispers of students. England shivered in anger. That last one he heard. Yes, he would be crying… if this wasn't one of the millions of deaths he has seen over his lifetime. He would remember this more than others, but it wasn't something to cry over. If he cried every time one of his close mortals died, or one of his leaders died, then life would be too tiring.

And, it was not a good idea to shout out and confirm his death just yet.

Besides, he wasn't that close to Cedric Diggory anyway. Not close enough to cry over, only enough to mourn and remember him.

England turned back to where Harry stood moments ago and saw he was gone. Along with Moody.

"Kirkland! Are you okay- are you injured?" McGonagall came to ask him.

"Yes, I am fine- in perfect condition…"

"Your robes are covered with blood! And a bit of your back is burned off!"

"That, um. Later, Professor, where's Harry? This is very important! There is a Death Eater in disguise in Hogwarts grounds… he might be trying to get at Harry," he whispered to her.

"…Harry was just taken by Alastor for rest," McGonagall said.

Something clicked in England. Moody. The weirdness of Moody, and the weird aura around him. How he used curses like nothing…

"Professor Dumbledore! We have to go to Moody's office now!" England shouted, "Harry's in danger! We have to go!"

"I know, Arthur, I have noticed," Dumbledore said, and him, England, McGonagall and Snape began to head to Moody's office at top speed.

"What happened, Kirkland?" Snape asked, and England told them on their way. McGonagall was shocked, and Snape not so much. His face was always in a pokerface so England didn't expect a reaction from him anyway. Dumbledore on the other hand seemed angry. Furious.

"…Kirkland, are you sure you are ok?" McGonagall asked.

"I'm fine, professor- there's the office!"

They busted into Moody's office and Dumbledore stunned 'Moody' immediately, sending him flying across the room away from Harry.

Dumbledore went to look down on 'Moody' with his furious face. McGonagall went to Harry to get him to the Hospital Wing.

"Come along, Potter," she whispered, "Come along … hospital wing …"

"No," Dumbledore sharply spoke.

"Dumbledore, he ought to – look at him – he's been through enough tonight –"

"He will stay, Minerva, because he needs to understand," Dumbledore said, "Understanding is the first step to acceptance, and only with acceptance can there be recovery. He needs to know who has put him through the ordeal he has suffered tonight, and why."

 _"_ _Moody,"_ Harry said, "How can it have been _Moody?"_

"I don't think this is him, Harry," England said, "He has never been. The real one had probably been hidden away by this fake… should be somewhere in this room…"

"Arthur is correct," Dumbledore said, "Severus, please fetch me the strongest Truth Potion you possess, and then go down to the kitchens, and bring up the house-elf called Winky. Minerva, kindly go down to Hagrid's house, where you will find a large black dog sitting in the pumpkin patch. Take the dog up to my office, tell him I will be with him shortly, then come back here."

Both turned at once, and left the office. Dumbledore walked over to the trunk with seven locks, fitted the first key in the lock, and opened it. He opened every lock until they saw what seemed like a big hole. And inside the hole, at the bottom was the real Moody.

Dumbledore bent over the pit. "Stunned, and cold. Harry throw in the imposter's cloak for him. He needs to be warmer… and he needs the Hospital Wing…"

"How do we know he is the real one?" England said, "…I can't access him though. He is not one of mine."

Harry was confused once again. First, how was this man not Moody even if he looked like him, fooling everyone. Second, the Merlin was England talking about? Access who?

"Polyjuice Potion, Harry," Dumbledore, "You see the simplicity of it, and the brilliance. For Moody never _does_ drink except from his hip-flask, he's well known for it. The impostor needed, of course, to keep the real Moody close by, so that he could continue making the Potion. You see his hair… The impostor has been cutting it off all year, see where it is uneven? But I think, in the excitement of tonight, our fake Moody might have forgotten to take it as frequently as he should have done… on the hour… every hour… we shall see. Arthur, can you see in him?"

"…I can. All this time. The reason I couldn't is because I thought he was Moody and therefore Scottish… I suppose… this man…" England concentrated on getting his name, "…I think I'd better let you know when his face is revealed… Ah, and call me England right now. Harry knows. That darn Voldemort spilled it."

And right when Snape returned with Winky and the truth potion along with McGonagall, Moody's face started to change. Into that of Barty Crouch… Junior.

"Crouch!" Snape said, _"Barty Crouch!"_

"Good _heavens_ ," Professor McGonagall said in shock.

"Master Barty, Master Barty, what is you doing here?" Winky spoke in horrible grammar, "You is killed him! You is killed him! You is killed master's son!"

She was referring to Dumbledore stunning her master's son.

"He is simply Stunned, Winky," Dumbledore told her, "Step aside, please. Severus, you have the Potion?"

Dumbledore forced the imposter's mouth open, and poured three drops of the truth potion he received from Snape into the mouth. Then he pointed his wand at the man's chest, and said: _"Rennervate."_

Crouch Jr. woke up in a fuzzy state. Dumbledore questioned him and he told us everything. Including the fact that he killed his father. And kind of mentioned the nations while explaining everything.

After he stopped explaining everything and when Dumbledore was done with him, McGonagall carefully asked: "Dumbledore, why did he talk about countries like they were people?"

Dumbledore glanced at England. England sighed.

"Well-"

He was cut off as someone slammed the door open and shouted: "Alrigh' I am quite dizzy right now-" it was Scotland, supported by N. Ireland, he wobbled a little, holding head, "-and you better explain."

"Sirs, this is not the hospital wing," McGonagall said.

"Let them in, Minevra," Dumbledore said, "Harry, Minevra, Severus and Winky what you got to know today you shall never tell anyone. Promise me."

"…Of course, Dumbledore, but…" McGonagall said, then Romania and Norway also barged in, "Mr Lupei and Bondevik! This is no place for you to be! You should be at the stands!"

"Let them in," Dumbledore said, and the nations all came in, and closed the door behind them, and locked it.

"First of all, Scotland, check if that guy in there is the real Moody," England told Scotland.

"Can't ya see I am a wee dizzy!?" Scotland said.

"Probably because of what happened today," England said, "And I don't care. Just do it."

Scotland mumbled and went over to the put and looked at Moody, "Yes, he is the real one."

"England! What happened?" Romania asked.

"To put it simply, Moody is actually Barty Crouch Jr. and Voldemort is back," Englad said, "I died today. That jerk killed me. Took me a while to regenerate again."

"What are they talking about, Dumbledore?" McGonagall asked, "Why are they calling each other country names? And Mr Kirkland- what do you mean you died- you're right here!"

"Ah, Professor, about that," England said, "I would obliviate you but since you are a professor, I won't. You see… wait but first of all, Professor Snape, you haven't sworn not to tell anyone yet and nor have you, Harry. Or that elf."

"…I swear not to tell anyone about whatever nonsense I am about to hear," Snape lazily said.

"Winky. I command you not to speak of this," Dumbledore ordered Winky.

"You not Winky's master! You hurt master's son!"

"Oh god damnit, face it, elf, your master's dead! I am so sorry but," England said, _"Stupefy."_

England stunned the elf, "Obliviate," and erased her memories about countries. Hermione would've freaked at the sight.

"…Harry?" Norway said.

"…Yeah, I… I swear," Harry said.

"Now then, everyone, we are the personifications of nations," Wales said with a smile.

…

"Alright, I see the confusion on your faces… uh…" Romania said, "Haha…"

Then they talked about how nations existed. How they worked and everything. The truth.

After that it became somewhat awkward between the professors and Norway, Romania and England.

"…Hah… yeah, we are waay older than you two…" Romania said awkwardly, "But you two are still our professors."

"We're not leaving this school until that git is off the surface of Earth," England said, "He is a hazard to everyone. Look at Scotland. And that was just this night."

"I'm fine now, Albion," Scotland growled.

"We're not going to be fine soon," England said, "He's probably gonna go around killing more people now. Argh, I can just imagine the blood-coughs to come."

"And nausea," Wales added.

"And Headaches," N. Ireland added (which was the first time Harry heard him speak- he didn't speak much).

"Good luck, you four," Romania said.

"Yes, good luck indeed," Norway said, "You four need it for the pain to come."

"Hey Norway, shouldn't we tell your friends too now that Harry knows?" Romania said.

"We should. And probably tell Ron and Hermione too," Norway said.

"This is a lot people - more than I planned," England said, "…Well we were going to have to tell one day anyway…"

"…"

"Harry, Sirius is waiting for you in my office, do you want to come?" Dumbledore suggested, breaking the silence. Harry agreed and the two went to meet Harry's godfather.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **The cover. Hmm. I don't like-like it. I am proud of the colouring, but the hands get me. The hands look weird. Anyway. Please don't steal my cover - if it even is worth stealing as it is bad.**

 **I think the lines are wobbly - probably because I drew it with a tablet. I use Wacom Intuous. It's the small one. I'm still getting use to it.**

 **So what i did was I sketched the real thing on paper with pencil, then took a photo of it and imported into my drawing program and tracing over it then colouring in. But none of you probably were wondering. Especially if you read on mobile where you don't see the grey outline of the man.**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	25. Ch23- Remember

Chapter 23

Remember

Romania

That night, Romania secretly told Ron and Hermione about the truth in the Gryffindor common room after everyone was asleep. Hermione apologized for suspecting them. Ron asked questions about how they even existed, and if those strange visitors were also nations. Hermione asked things about history, wanted to know some details never written in books.

(Meanwhile, Norway did the same- telling the truth- with his friends in the Ravenclaw common room)

"Alright, the rest I'll tell you three sometime else… for now we should sleep," Romania said, "We should sleep a dreamless night like Harry is sleeping right now…"

 **-0-0-0-**

The Leaving Feast the next day was accompanied by the announcement by Dumbledore.

"The end," Dumbledore spoke, looking around the hall, "Of another year."

He paused, and his eyes fell upon the Hufflepuff table, which was not a happy house like Hufflepuff was known for right now. Right now it was a saddest house. Not Kind, not loyal, just sad. Too sad to be kind- but then, the reason they are sad was because they are loyal to Cedric Diggory, and is mourning over his death.

Hufflepuffs were always Hufflepuffs to the end, no matter what situation they were in.

"There is much that I would like to say to you all tonight," Dumbledore continued, "But I must first acknowledge the loss of a very fine person, who should be sitting here," he gestured towards the Hufflepuffs, "Enjoying our Feast with us. I would like you all, please, to stand, and raise your glasses, to Cedric Diggory."

They did it, all of them- even the Slytherins. Everyone stood and raised their goblets, and echoed, in one loud, low, rumbling voice, "Cedric Diggory."

"Cedric was a person who exemplified many of the qualities which distinguish Hufflepuff house," Dumbledore continued on, "He was a good and loyal friend, a hard worker, he valued fair play. His death has affected you all, whether you knew him well or not. I think that you have the right, therefore, to know exactly how it came about."

"Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort."

The Hall was immediately filled with whispers from students. Whispers of disbelief and panic.

"The Ministry of Magic," Dumbledore continued, "Does not wish me to tell you this. It is possible that some of your parents will be horrified that I have done so – either because they will not believe that Lord Voldemort has returned, or because they think I should not tell you so, young as you are. It is my belief, however, that the truth is generally preferable to lies, and that any attempt to pretend that Cedric died as the result of an accident, or some sort of blunder of his own, is an insult to his memory.

"There is somebody else who must be mentioned in connection with Cedric's death. I am talking, of course, about Harry Potter, and Arthur Kirkland."

Heads turned to either Harry or England.

"They managed to escape Lord Voldemort," Dumbledore said, "They risked thier own lives to return Cedric's body to Hogwarts. They showed, in every respect, the sort of bravery that few wizards have ever shown in facing Lord Voldemort, and for this, I honour them."

Students raised their goblets again. This time a few Slytherins stayed out of it. But most did raise theirs.

"The Triwizard Tournament's aim was to further and promote magical understanding. In the light of what has happened – of Lord Voldemort's return – such ties are more important than ever before," Dumbledore continued when everyone sat down again then lookeda round at the guests around the hall.

"Every guest in this Hall," Dumbledore said, "Will be welcomed back here, at any time, should they wish to come. I say to you all, once again – in the light of Lord Voldemort's return, we are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided.

"Lord Voldemort's gift for spreading discord and enmity is very great. We can fight it only by showing an equally strong bond of friendship and trust. Differences of habit and language are nothing at all if our aims are identical and our hearts are open.

"It is my belief – and never have I so hoped that I am mistaken – that we are all facing dark and difficult times. Some of you, in this Hall, have already suffered directly at the hands of Lord Voldemort. Many of your families have been torn asunder. A week ago, a student was taken from our midst.

"Remember Cedric. Remember, if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right, and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy who was good, and kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort.

 _Remember Cedric Diggory."_

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Short. AH.**

 **Well anyway.**

 **I have written up to Chapter 11 of Order of the Phoenix. But after Goblet of Fire is finished, I will be doing weekly updates and not daily. But if I end up completing Order of the Phoenix, then it will turn into daily updates too. Same with the other two books left.**

 **Also, dammn. The Nation secret is out wide. Snape, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Terry, Michael and Anthony.**

 **But.**

 **Who knows if MORE people will get to know their secret?**

 **20July2018- Yeah, Voldemort and the DE knows too, but I only counted the ones in Hogwarts. The good guys.**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	26. Ch24- Goodbye again, see you soon

Chapter 24

Goodbye again, see you soon

Harry

After breakfast, everyone went to pack their trunks. Harry too, packed his. He saw Vlad - Romania? What should he call him? - put Negru in his cage and put a black cloak over it to prevent light from getting in.

Harry, Ron, Romania and Hermione met up with Lukas and Arthur at the crowded Entrance Hall with the fourth-years were waiting for the carriages to pick them up and get to the Hogsmeade station.

Harry was looking around at the summer's day. A beautiful summer's day. Which, gave him no pleasure at all.

''Arry! Arthur!"

He looked aroun and saw Fleur Delacour hurrying up the stone steps into the castle.

"We will see each uzzer again, I 'ope," Fleur said, as she reached him, holding out her hand, "I am 'oping to get a job 'ere, to improve my Eenglish."

"Yes, make sure you learn your English _here_ in the _UK_ or more preferably _England_ as it is called _English_ and not _American._ Just – just learn it in England, okay?" Arthur told her, and she nodded.

"Goodbye, 'Arry, Arthur," Fleur said, turning to go after shaking hands, "It 'az been a pleasure meeting you!"

Fleur hurried back to Madame Maxime, and got into the carriage.

"Wonder how the Durmstrang students are getting back?" Ron wondered out loud, "D'you reckon they can steer that ship without Karkaroff?"

"Karkaroff did not steer," a gruff voice spoke from behind them, "He stayed in his cabin and let us do the vork."

Krum had come to say goodbye to Hermione.

"Could I have a vord?" he asked her.

"Oh … yes … all _right_ ," Hermione said and walked out of sight with Krum.

"You'd better hurry up!' Ron called loudly after her, "The carriages'll be here in a minute!"

"…You like her, don't you?" Romania asked with a sly smile.

 _"_ _What?!_ NO! Vlad, _NO!"_ Ron exclaimed.

"Eh," Romania said, laughing a little, as Ron stared at the direction Hermione went, getting a little red. Hermione came back with Krum soon.

"I liked Diggory," Krum told Harry in a sudden, "He vos alvays polite to me. Alvays. Even though I vos from Durmstrang – with Karkaroff," he added, scowling. He must really hate that man. **(reminder that Karkaroff ran away, abandoning his students. Don't think I wrote that part. Nope, I don't think I did.)**

"Have you got a new Headmaster yet?" Harry asked.

Krum shrugged, indicating a 'no.' He held out his hand and shook Harry's hand and then Ron's, then England's- and so on.

Ron looked as though he was suffering some sort of painful internal struggle. Krum had already started walking away when Ron burst out, "Can I have your autograph?"

Hermione turned away, smiling at the horseless carriages which were now approaching them, as Krum, looking surprised, but gratified, signed a fragment of parchment for Ron.

"…You did it, Ron, you finally asked... congratulations," Romania said, patting his back, as Ron shivered in joy.

 **-0-0-0-**

The six sat in the same compartment, with the two cats curled up together in an empty seat. Negru was hanging from the ceiling, while Pigwideon hid under Ron's robes again. Watson and Hedwig were sleeping on the racks where the bags were supposed to be.

They discussed how Dumbledore might be dealing with Voldemort, and only stopped when the lunch trolley arrived. When Hermione returned from the trolley, she dug out a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ from her bag.

"There's nothing in there. You can look for yourself, but there's nothing at all. I've been checking every day. Just a small piece the day after the third task, saying you won the Tournament. They didn't even mention Cedric. Nothing about any of it. If you ask me, Fudge is forcing them to keep quiet," Hermione said, and Harry sighed in relief that it had no more nonsense written on it.

"Surely Rita Skeeter won't miss a scoop, not a big, fat, juicy one like this," England said.

"Nobody will be able to keep Rita quiet," Harry said.

"Oh, Rita hasn't written anything at all since the third task," Hermione said, "As a matter of fact, Rita Skeeter isn't going to be writing anything at all for a while. Not unless she wants me to spill the beans on _her._ "

"What are you talking about?" Ron said.

"I found out how she was listening in on private conversations when she wasn't supposed to be coming into the grounds," Hermione said very quickly.

"Whoah, slow down," Romania said, "I feel like you've been dying to to tell us this for days."

"Yes I have! But I just couldn't! The timing was not right!" Hermione said.

"How was she doing it?" Harry asked.

"How did you find out?" said Ron, staring at her.

"Well, it was you, really, who gave me the idea, Harry," she said.

"Did I?"

 _"_ _Bugging,"_ Hermione happily spoke with a bright smile.

"But you said they didn't work –"

"Oh, not _electronic_ bugs," Hermione said, "No, you see … Rita Skeeter' – Hermione's voice trembled with quiet triumph – 'is an unregistered Animagus. She can turn – "

Hermione pulled a small sealed glass jar out of her bag.

"– into a beetle."

"You're kidding," Ron said, stunned, "You haven't… she's not…"

"Oh, yes she is," Hermione said happily.

Inside were a few twigs and leaves, and one large, fat beetle.

"…Yeah this is her all right," Arthur said, "…Why didn't I think of this sooner?"

"You have to be kidding…" Ron said in disbelief.

"No, I'm not," Hermione said, "I caught her on the window-sill in the hospital wing. Look very closely, and you'll notice the markings around her antennae are exactly like those foul glasses she wears."

"There was a beetle on the statue the night we heard Hagrid telling Madame Maxime about his mum!" Harry suddenly said.

 _"_ _Exactly,"_ Hermione said, "And Viktor pulled a beetle out of my hair after we'd had our conversation by the lake. And unless I'm very much mistaken, Rita was perched on the window-sill of the Divination class the day your scar hurt. She's been buzzing around for stories all year."

"When are you letting her out?" Norway asked.

"I've told her I'll let her out when we get back to London," Hermione said, "I've put an Unbreakable Charm on the jar, you see, so she can't transform. And I've told her she's to keep her quill to herself for a whole year. See if she can't break the habit of writing horrible lies about people."

Hermione almost looked too happy for capturing and threatening and putting a human forcidly into captivation as he put the jar back into her bag. But that cow deserved it.

The door of the compartment suddenly slid open.

"Very clever, Granger," Draco Malfoy said, with his goons next to him, "So. You caught some pathetic reporter, and Potter's Dumbledore's favourite boy again. Big deal. And guess what? Kirkland's his second favourite now! Again, no surpise. The only surprise is that Kirkland's a Slytherin. Trying not to think about it, are we? Trying to pretend it hasn't happened?"

"Get out," England and harry said in unison.

"You've picked the losing side, Potter! I warned you! I told you you ought to choose your company more carefully, remember? When we met on the train, first day at Hogwarts? I told you not to hang around with riff-raff like this!" he jerked his head at Ron and Hermione, "Too late now, Potter! They'll be the first to go, now the Dark Lord's back! Mudbloods and Muggle-lovers first! Well – second – Diggory was the f–"

Harry and the others stood and fired a hex at the three, then exploded a box of fireworks within the compartment. Or something like that.

When the blinding light faded, Malfoy and his goons were lying unconscious on the floor.

"Thought we'd see what those three were up to," Fred said matter-of-factly, stepping over (on) Goyle, and into the compartment. George followed him into the compartment, stepping on Malfoy on the way. Both had their wands out.

"Interesting effect," George said, looking down at Crabbe, "Who used the Furnunculus curse?"

"Me," Harry said.

"And I think I hit him with _Inflatus,"_ Romania said.

"Odd," George lightly spoke, "I used Jelly-Legs. Looks as though those two shouldn't be mixed. He seems to have sprouted big, fat, tentacles all over his face. Well, let's not leave them here, they don't add much to the decor."

They kicked, rolled and pushed the unconscious Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, who had been presented new, horrifying looks by the multiple jinxs that hit them, out into the corridor, then came back into the compartment and shut the door.

"…Not a lot of room," Norway said.

"Ah, well, Exploding Snap, anyone?" Fred pulled out a pack of cards.

 **-0-0-0-**

"You going to tell us, then?" Harry asked George halfway into the game, "Who you were blackmailing?"

"Oh" George said, loosing his smile, " _That."_

"It doesn't matter," Fred said, "It wasn't anything important. Not now, anyway."

"We've given up," George shrugged.

"Wait a sec, what is this?" England said.

"They are blackmailing someone," Romania said, " _Were_ , blackmailing someone. Told us they'll tell us about it. So, just tell us."

"All right, all right, if you really want to know … it was Ludo Bagman," Fred said, giving up as everyone asked them constantly.

"Bagman?" England said in suprise, "Don't tell me he-"

"Whatever you are thinking, no, it isn't it," George gloomily said, "He wouldn't have the brains for whatever you think of."

"Well then?" Ron asked, raising his eyebrows.

"You remember that bet we had with him, at the Quidditch World Cup? About how Ireland would win, but Krum would get the Snitch?" Fred said with hesistation.

"Yeah," Harry and Ron slowly said.

"Well, the git paid us in leprechaun gold he'd caught from the Irish mascots."

"So?" Harry and Ron asked while Hermione, Norway, England and Romania said: _"OH."_

"So," Fred impatiently said, "It vanished, didn't it? By next morning, it had gone!"

"But – it must've been an accident, mustn't it?" Hermione said.

"Yeah, that's what we thought, at first. We thought if we just wrote to him, and told him he'd made a mistake, he'd cough up. But nothing doing. Ignored our letter. We kept trying to talk to him about it at Hogwarts, but he was always making some excuse to get away from us," Geoger said after a bitter laughter.

"In the end, he turned pretty nasty," Fred said, "Told us we were too young to gamble, and he wasn't giving us anything."

"So we asked for our money back," George glowered.

"He refused, didn't he?" Norway said.

"Yes, he did," Fred said.

"He didn't!" Hermione said.

"He did," George said.

"But that was all your savings!" Ron said.

"Tell me about it," George said in a bitter voice, "'Course, we found out what was going on in the end. Lee Jordan's dad had had a bit of trouble getting money off Bagman as well. Turns out he's in big trouble with the goblins. Borrowed loads of gold off them. A gang of them cornered him in the woods after the World Cup and took all the gold he had, and it still wasn't enough to cover all his debts. They followed him all the way to Hogwarts to keep an eye on him. He's lost everything gambling. Hasn't got two Galleons to rub together. And you know how the idiot tried to pay the goblins back?"

"How?" Harry asked.

"He put a bet on you, mate," Fred said, "Put a big bet on you to win the Tournament. Bet against the goblins. He also had another big bet on you, Arthur. he betted that Arthur would come Second."

"That explains why he was desperate to get us to win," England said.

"And well – I did win, didn't I? And- Arthur did come Second! So, he can pay you your gold!" Harry exclaimed.

"Nope," George shook his head, "The goblins play as dirty as him. They say you drew with Diggory, and Bagman was betting you'd win outright. So Bagman had to run for it. He made a run for it right after the third task."

The twins sighed deeply.

"What. A. _Git,"_ England said.

"We know," the twins said in unison.

 **-0-0-0-**

The rest of the journey was pleasant. Even after they had talked about Fred and George loosing their savings.

Everyone went out of the compartment, careful to trample on the three unconscious jerks on the floor as they did go out.

Harry, however, stayed put while everyone else went out, "Fred – George – wait a moment."

The twins turned. Harry pulled open his trunk, and drew out his Triwizard winnings. He had all the winnings as Arthur gave him his, telling him that he had more money than Harry could ever imagine as he saved it up for more than a thousand of years.

"Take it," Harry said, and pushed the sack into George's hand.

 _"_ _What?"_ Fred said, flabbergasted.

"Take it," Harry repeated, "I don't want it."

"You're _mental_ ," George said.

"No, I'm not," Harry said, "You take it, and get inventing. It's for the joke-shop."

"He _is_ mental," Fred said, "More than us."

"Listen," Harry said, "If you don't take it, I'm throwing it down the drain. I don't want it and I don't need it. But I could do with a few laughs. We could all do with a few laughs. I've got a feeling we're going to need them more than usual before long."

"Harry," George said, "There's got to be at least a thousand Galleons in here.'

"Yeah. Think how many Canary Creams that is," Harry said with a grin, "Just don't tell your mum where you got it… although she might not be so keen for you to join the Ministry any more, come to think of it…"

"Harry," Fred began, and Harry pulled out his wand.

"Look," Harry said, "Take it, or I'll hex you. I know some good ones now. Just do me one favour, OK? Buy Ron some different dress robes, and say they're from you."

He left the compartment before the twins could say anything else. Making sure to step on Malfoy's face.

Harry sighed as he saw Uncle Vernon beyond the barrier, with Mrs Weasley close by.

Mrs Weasley hugged Harry very tightly when she saw him, and whispered in his ear, "I think Dumbledore will let you come to us later in the summer. Keep in touch, Harry."

"See you, Harry," Ron said, turned to Romania and whispered: "I can't tell my family, can I?"

Romania smiled and shook his head, and whispered back to him: "If you do, I'm afraid we'll have to get rid of your family."

Ron stared at him in shock.

"Just joking! Why so serious?" Romania smiled, "Just don't, okay? I'm asking you as a friend."

Ron nodded.

"Bye, Harry!" Hermione said, and turned to the personifications, "One day, you have to tell me detailed stories. Bye!"

She then ran off to her parents.

"Harry – thanks," George muttered, while Fred nodded furiously at his side.

Harry winked at them and turned to Uncle Vernon. He was going to leave when England grabbed his clothes, "Hey, Harry!" England said.

"Yeah?" Harry said.

"Actually, more like, hello, Mr Dursley," England said, "I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Uncle Vernon grunted.

"I'll just tell you that you're going to have a visitor over this vacation," England said.

"Don't even think about it, kid," Uncle Vernon said.

"No, it isn't me who will be going, sir," England said, and shook Harry's hand, saying goodbye, "Someone will visit you, Harry."

"And as you know, Harry, Lukas and I can't visit," Romania said, "We'll be overseas. But we'll still owl you. Or mail you the muggle way. Or just visit you anyway."

"If anything happens, mail us," Norway said.

"Yeah, ok. Bye!" Harry waved goodbye and followed his Uncle out of the station.

He sat on the back seat, where he always sat, and looked out of the window, as the car started.

What might be waiting for him next Year?

 **-0-0-0-**

 **This chapter is not the final, just saying. Also, if you are one of those who wants to read the Nyo!-ed version of this. Well. It is going to be of bad quality because I really am not bothered to change all the 'he'-s to 'she'-s for America and Norway. I tried my best. Also, that won't be going through the re-read process in which I beta-read myself and fix some stuff. So if you read the Nyo!Norway and Nyo!America version of this, you will also see differences between that and this.**

 **This is a main story. Not the Nyo ones. The Nyo ones are just for those who wants to read Heterosexual ships. Because England would be straight in this version, Lucious Malfoy's disrespectful comment, for example, would be deleted in the Nyo version.**

 **Because this version is overall of better quality, I suggest you don't really read the Nyo version, unless you really want to.**

 **EH.**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	27. Ch25- Meanwhile

Chapter 25

Meanwhile

England

After waving goodbye to Harry, England and the nations went to England's house. This time Norway took Emilia with him, while Romania did the same thing with Negru.

"See you two next World Meeting," England said.

"See you, England," Romania said and flooed away.

"Later, England. I hope nothing goes wrong with this…" Norway said, and flooed away too with his cat.

England started to unpack, and when he was done, he sat down on his couch, and enjoyed the momentary peace.

From this day on, the Dark Lord was back. A day without pain won't be usual. England decided to take the peace as granted.

For now.

 **-0-Somewhere, No POV-0-**

Someone- some _nation_ was sat down in a cell, dazed. Cursed.

He opened his dry mouth to mutter:

 _"_ _I'm so sorry, everyone."_

 **-0-0-0-**

 **COMPLETED!**

 **I am to thankful to everyone whom followed and favourited and reviewed. Thank you, everyone! Order of the Phoenix First Chapter will be up tomorrow, and the updates from then on will be weekly, as I mentioned before. Or not. Heh. Might be quicker than that.**

 **The Nyo vr is coming tomorrow too.**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


	28. EH

**HI EVERYONE.**

 **SORRY.**

 **I tried to upload the Nyo version but it keeps on making an error. I don't think I'll be uploading. One day maybe.**

 **Also, from Order of the Phoenix, I won't be doing to Nyo version because there essential things that won't make sense with the nyo.**

 **HAHAHAHHAHAHHA**

 **So I'll just upload the Shippy bits like the Yule ball. Only.**

Chapter 12

Visitors, again- and the challenge of finding a date

Norway

McGonagall gave the year a lesson on waltzing a few weeks before Christmas. The Magic Trio had been expecting the Yule Ball, as it was tradition after all. The only problem was that the nations we not interested in finding a date.

It was indeed compulsory for England, as he was a champion, but Romania and Norway? They didn't need a partner. Therefore, Norway was just going to spend ball time in the library, but, that annoying anko just had to show up… with his sister.

It was that day of the waltz-lesson's dinner, when Dumbledore cleared his throat for an announcement.

"I am happy to announce that Hogwarts is having two more special visitors from Denmark," Dumbledore announced, his eyes twinkling, and Norway immediately froze, as he could see what was coming, "Please welcome Mathias and Erika Køhler."

Then the doors opened and Denmark and Ellore came in, and they were both shrunk. The Magic Trio's eyes widened at Elleore. Why- why was she shrunk too? Into a 13-years-old? She knows that the de-ageing potion may have some effects on her!

 **(De-aging potion. If it existed, the wizards and witches would be almost immortal. So there must be a reason they don't use them. I thought the potion had side-effects on the people, but not nations. As they are, well, semi-immortal. Elleore is now partially mortal (she still heal fast, but she ages like a human), so she will have side-effects, if she takes the potion for too long)**

Denmark happily waved at the students he had seen before, and Elleore hid behind Denmark. Ah, yes, it's a while since she accoutered humans of this big size. She was right to be nervous, especially after what happened the last time she met humans.

The two didn't get any claps, like Beauxbatons and Drumstrang did, but they did hop over to Norway, and squished themselves in between.

"Now, just continue with your feast," Dumbledore smiled, and went to eat himself.

Norway turned his body to Denmark, who was just smiling at him.

"What are you doing here?" Norway said, and added in the nations language: _"And Elleore, you know the side effects might-"_

"To see you!" Denmark smiled, a happy aura just emitting off him, as he cut off Norway, _"Besides, we're only staying here for the Yule Ball,"_ he added in the nation's language.

"Miss Bondevik, Big Brother really missed you," Elleore smiled.

"And I was wondering why your letters stopped," Norway muttered.

"Um- Laken? Who are they?" Lisa asked.

"Hello! You must be Lisa Turpin! I've heard about you. I'm Mathias Køhler!" Denmark said, his hand reaching out for a handshake.

"Yes, I've heard from Professor, um…" Lisa said, shaking the hand, "But I don't think I'll ever pronounce your surname right."

"It's okay, it's Danish, so it should be hard to pronounce for you," Elleore said, "I suppose you know I'm Erika Køhler. Ah, and, Mr Bondevik, it would be great if-"

"Shut up, Erika," Norway said, and pinched Denmark's cheek, stretching it like clay. Denmark just laughed, and said: "Ow, ow! Norge!"

"…Laken, you should let go of him, it looks like it's gonna hurt," Isobel said.

"It's okay," Norway said, then heard two footsteps stop behind him, "Hello Arthur, Vlad."

"Mathias, Erika, you two can't just come in randomly," England said.

"It wasn't random, we were invited by Dumbledore," Denmark said.

"Erika- but you-" Romania said worriedly.

"It's fine, only for a month or so," Elleore said, "We're staying just for the Yule Ball. So, Mr Bondevik, will you accept Big Brother? Please! I mean you practically are dating anyway."

"Wait, what?" Lisa blurted out when she said that, realizing what she was implying, "You guys are that- er, dating?"

"NO WE AREN'T," Norway said loudly, "WE AREN'T. Erika stop."

"You guys spend so much time together tough," Elleore said, "…You two are friends, though. Right?"

"Yes, and, sorry Arthur, but Amelia refused to think that you were at some magical school, and he didn't come," Denmark said.

"Who cares about him," England said, "He's just an annoying git who doesn't appreciate things."

"Don't such a… what was it… ah yes, don't be such a tsundere, Mr Kirkland," Elleore said.

"Where did you learn that word?" Romania asked.

"I visited Mr Honda once, with Peter. We were in search of more friends. And he tought us the word," Elleore answered, "And, Miss Bondevik, if you two are friends, then it wouldn't hurt to go a bit more than that…"

While all that conversation was going on, the people near them who had heard that conversation was getting the fact that Norway and England may as well have a date already. They were sad.

Dumbledore on the other hand, watched the Danish and the Norge with a smile. Elleore too smiled brightly, as Norway said this: "Fine, anko, but I'm only going with you to stop your annoying chirping."

Some boys nearby suddenly looked gloomy.

 **-0-Romania-0-**

Romania thought about asking Elleore, as she was the only girl Romania felt comfortable enough to ask out. But then he didn't want to make their friendship awkward. So, he didn't ask her. Instead, to help England out, he went to Dumbledore and asked to put the anti-apparation charm down for a moment so he could apparate back to Scotland's house and phone America.

When Romania popped up in Scotland's home and asked to use the phone, Scotland exclaimed: "Criky! Romania, where did ya come from!?"

"Apparation, permitted by Dumbledore," Romania said, "Could I please use your phone to phone a certain American for the Yule Ball?"

Scotland almost laughed at that, "Of course," he threw the phone to him.

"Amelia ! I forgot who's number this is!" America happily exclaimed when he picked up the phone almost instantly.

"This is Romania," Romania said, "America, would you mind if I took you to meet England and go to a ball with him?"

"Hmm? You're saying the same thing as Denmark! He can't be in a magical school!" America laughed.

"I never said it was a magical school," Romania said, "Just come to Scotland as quickly as possible, I'll meet you at the airport. Book a flight. Now."

"Huh? Uh, a ball. Sounds fun! I'll go now!" America exclaimed, by that night, America was in Romania. Romania dragged America to Scotland's house, ignoring his questions about how she was younger, and made him drink a de-again potion too, telling him that it's just some juice.

When he did shrink, America thought it was some alien tech, the floo power too.

"This is cool, dude! How did you get your hands on these tech? And why do we have to be small?" America asked.

"America, we're not mixed in with mortals, okay? Use our human names, and do NOT spill our secret. No. Okay? And this is a magic-themed ball, and it is tomorrow… here, I prepared a suit for you," Romania told the American, who nodded.

The next day morning he apparated America back to Dumbledore's office. Making him shout in excitement.

"I see you've succeeded in bringing him in," Dumbledore said, through America's happy shouts, "Congratulations."

"Arthur's going to be so mad at me, but also thankful to a degree," Romania said.

"What why would he be mad?" America asked.

"Nothing, Amelia, come, let's go meet Arthur- wait, wear this," Romania handed him some wizard robes he had prepared, "The theme, remember?"

"This is cool, dude!" America said, before going to some corner and changing.

"Act like you're a real wizard, Amelia," Romania said, "Oh and- this is a school. We're on a mission here so don't ruin it for us."

"Yeah, Ludwig and Allistor said something about you three on a mission, this guy knows?" America said, 'this guy' being Dumbledore.

"Yes I do, Mr Jones," Dumbledore said, "You should go meet Mr Kirkland now. Ah, and Mr Lupei, I told the others in this school that you had some family emergency over the days you've been missing."

 **-0-0-0-**

The reaction of England seeing America was hilarious. The way he rubbed his eye once, twice and looked at Ameriaca again to make sure it was really him was great. His jaw dropping was great as well. Romania explained how he did it to the rest of the nations later in their language. And England agreed to go to the ball with America, in a tsun-tsun way.

In the midst of all that, Elleore approached Romania, and said: "Um, Mr Lupei, if you don't mind, could I go to the ball with you? I mean- can you go the the ball with me? I wish to experience it and you're the only one I feel comfortable asking… I know no-one in this school."

Romania was stunned for a few seconds. She wanted to go with him. Romania gladly accepted her request. Elleore smiled brightly.

-0-0-0-

Chapter 13

The Yule Ball

Harry

Down at the hall where the Ball was going to take place, Harry met up with Arthur, who was also a champion. Arthur was wearing dark green tuxedo, with a white shirt underneath, and black shoes. He looked quite good in it.

"That looks… traditional," Arthur commented at Ron's robes, then he turned to Harry, "Found a date?"

"Yes," Harry said, "Did you?"

"I did," Arthur said, and froze as he saw something. Harry's eyes followed his gaze and saw Amelia F. Jones, in a white, red and blue long, silk dress. The top chest part was blue while the rest alternated between red and white like the American flag. The teen had just randomly showed up this morning and Arthur accepted his request to go to the ball with her. It seemed like Vlad had dragged the American to Hogwarts. The two had a conversation of their own in their code.

Vlad then arrived soon, wearing a simple black tuxedo with some scarlet red edges along the collar, and he had a simple tie around his neck, that was the colour of his eyes. His overall look made him look even more like a vampire. He also had Negru hanging from his left arm.

"This is exciting!" he exclaimed, then looked around to see if the two Danes had arrived yet. Then his eyes froze, actually, he froze as if he had been stunned by the stunning spell as he saw something. Harry turned to see what he was looking at.

It was Erika Køhler, walking down the stairs with her brother. She wore a beautiful wine-red dress that came down to her ankles. The dress had silk hanging. White lines made an 'X' on her back (similar to the flag Elleore). Her hair was still messy.

Mathias was wearing red suit, with white borderlines and a reddish-brown shoe. his suit's colour matched the Danish flag's.

Vlad's eyes were on Erika. Erika spotted him and smiled, before waving at him and running up to him.

"This is so uncomfortable," Erika said, and looked at Ron, "Well that looks traditional. Hey, where's the Norwegian?"

"Here," an annoyed voice of Laken said, and Harry turned to see her wearing a blue-shaded suit dress with a that was getting lighter to the bottom, starting as deep ocean blue and ending as white.

Laken also laid eyes on Ron and spoke: "You look very traditional."

"That's the _third_ time this day," Ron said.

Then they saw Hermione, with Krum, causing Ron to huff.

"I thought you were his biggest fan," Vlad said. Ron just huffed again.

McGonagall soon came to find them, and got the champion and their dates to get ready. She also said that Ron's robes look traditional, causing him to sigh like her was going to cause an earthquake.

When the others were settled in the hall, McGonagall got the champions and dates to line up and enter the hall.

They entered, went past the cheering, and got ready to dance. Harry tripped and stepped on Paravati quite a bit at the beginning but he got better in the end. Harry glanced at Amelia and Arthur. Arthur was blushing hard, while Amelia led the dance with a big smile plastered on his face.

"Harry, pay attention to your stepping," Paravati whispered, and Harry looked back down to his feet. The professors joined, and the other students joined soon. Harry could see Mathias and Laken dancing, with Laken stretching Mathias' ear every now and then.

Vlad and Erika was dancing well, minus the fact that Erika seemed like she had never danced before in a dress that long. Harry could see her almost tripping and falling numerous times, but Vlad caught her, and led the dance very well. Causing Erika to become really, really red every time he caught her.  
Harry caught sight of Ron and Padma. They weren't dancing, but just sitting down. Ron looking very grumpy as he glared at Krum. Harry got Paravati to go sit with them.

Arthur saw that and he and Amelia came to sit as well. Paravati left soon with a Beaxbatons boy, that had asked her before.

"Your eyes are shooting lasers, you know that?" Amelia told Ron.

"What's a laser?" Ron asked.

"Um… dude, how do you not know?" Amelia said, and not knowing how to describe it, she gave up. Then Hermione came to sit with them. Ron made an argument with her about her being with Krum.

"Ron, really, Krum seems like a kind, good person," Arthur said, "Why do you care who Hermione is with, anyway?"

"Exactly!" Hermione huffed, "I'd _never_ help him work out that egg! _Never_. How could you say something like that – I want Harry- or Arthur- to win the Tournament. Harry knows that, don't you, Harry?"

"You've got a funny way of showing it," Ron sneered.

"This whole Tournament's supposed to be about getting to know foreign wizards and making friends with them!" Hermione shouted.

"No, it isn't!" Ron shouted, unaware of the attention they were attracting, "It's about winning!"

"Ron," Harry quietly spoke, "I haven't got a problem with Hermione coming with Krum –"

"Neither do I—" Arthur said, but Ron ignored them both.

"Why don't you go and find Vicky, he'll be wondering where you are," Ron said.

 _"_ _Don't call him Vicky!"_ Hermione shouted before storming off. Krum came to find her and Erika gave him directions.

"That was kinda mean, you know," Amelia said, frowning. Ron ignored him.

"Are even going to dance?" Padma asked Ron, who said no. Padma huffed "Fine" before departing to join her sister with the Beuxbatons boy.

Amelia glanced over at Laken and Mathias- Laken was smiling a little now. Erika and Vlad was still dancing well… even with some girls purposely bumping into Erika, and others shooting glares at her. Some were just staring at them with shippy eyes. Harry swore we heard someone whisper: "Ok, I decided I have three smooth sailing ships now. Krumione… er, Vlarika and… MathiKen? Oh wait… maybe even AmeArt…? ArtAme…?"

-0-0-0-

 **I think that's about it...**

 **Erm.**

 **Yeah.**

 **BYE**

 **-PotterheadNo.04**


End file.
